Curse of the Broken Entail
by paladin1916
Summary: A Matthew / Mary AU. The title says it all. But never fear, curses can be broken. Now nominated by a reviewer as the MOST OOC ever. C55: Boomp
1. Chapter 1

_Caveat Lector_

_Presenting another AU Matthew. Instead of a sensitive new age guy the Matthew in this story is self confident, some might say cocky, although your author prefers brash._

_Due to severe budgetary constraints a large number of the canon characters have had their contracts terminated. This has been handled tastefully and entirely off page. There will be no camera shots of characters in extremis._

_Depending upon how you view the universe you may detect certain elements of the supernatural. There may be perfectly logical explanations for what happens. There may not be. An open mind is advised. _

_As always obeisance is rendered to Lord Fellowes._

_Thanks to downtonlove for the nudge. And now..._

Curse of the Broken Entail

Friday, August 16, 1912

Manchester

The law offices of Morecombe, Slant and Honeyplace

"Tell me Mr. Murray, what brings a senior London solicitor on a visit to Manchester on a hot summer Friday to see a junior solicitor?" Matthew smiled at his visitor.

"I act as solicitor to the fifth Earl of Grantham. Perhaps you are familiar with him?"

"I'm afraid not."

"My client's estate is entailed to the next closest direct lineal male descendent of the second Earl. Unfortunately my client only has daughters, three in all, and it is unlikely that he will produce a son as his wife is getting on in age. The next males in line were my client's cousin and the cousin's son; unfortunately they both perished on the Titanic. Consequently the estate is slated to devolve upon a distant relative of the Earl's, his second cousin once removed. To forestall this the Earl will be pursuing a private Act of Parliament to break the entail"

"That is all very interesting but how is it of concern to me? Is one of my clients the presumptive heir?"

"Perhaps I should have mentioned that my client's family name is Crawley"

Matthew blinked. He stared at Murray. "I am the second cousin once removed?"

"Yes"

Matthew blinked again. After a long minute he asked "So why exactly are you here today?"

"My client is an honourable man. He is not prepared to take away your inheritance without giving you a fair chance to contest it. He has authorized me to answer any questions you might have concerning the estate" Here Murray took out a rather thick envelope out of his briefcase and slid it towards to Matthew. "This is a summary of the assets of the estate."

Matthew stared at the envelope. He slid it back to Murray. "Let us stipulate the estate is wealthy enough to send you here today." He got up and walked to the window and stared out at the street below. He turned back to Murray.

"How old is the Earl?"

"Fifty three"

"Is he in good health?"

"Yes, I would say so. I am not aware that he has any health problems."

"How did his father die?"

"He was thrown from his horse during a hunt. He was in his early seventies, seventy one or two I believe."

"And his mother?"

"She is still alive and in good health given her age which would be somewhere in the mid seventies. She is quite sharp mentally, you do not want to ever cross swords with her."

"So the Earl can look forward to a long life"

"All things being even I would think so"

Matthew looked out the window again. Twenty or thirty years he thought, he'd be an old man himself. He turned back to Murray. "You have read Bleak House?"

Murray smiled "What solicitor does not dream of taking on a file like that of the Jarndyce Estate? Your fortune would be made."

"I was thinking of Richard Carstone who frittered away his life waiting for an inheritance which never did materialize." Matthew sat down at his desk. "I have one last question" he said and paused.

"Yes?"

"When did the Earl decide to break the entail, before or after he knew I was the presumptive heir?"

Murray was taken aback. He had anticipated all sorts of questions and had prepared answers to all. But not this one. He looked at the young Crawley. He would prefer to sugarcoat his answer, but the Earl had instructed him to be candid. "After"

"Tried and found wanting eh?" Matthew took a legal pad out of a desk drawer and uncapped his fountain pen. "I consent to the breaking of the entail on one condition..."

"Which is?"

"That neither the Earl nor any of his family or associates shall ever communicate with me or my family or associates in any way."

"But if need be..."

"I see no reason that there would be but if it should become necessary to communicate with me then it shall only be done through you or your successor solicitor."

"Fair enough but once the entail has been broken what is to stop any of them from ..."

Matthew smiled at Murray. "My mother is a well known witch in Weatherfield. I will have her put a curse on the House of Grantham such that if any of its members attempt to communicate with me the estate will revert to me."

"That might work better than proceeding through the Chancery Division" Murray laughed at Matthew's joke. He considered the young man, he was joking wasn't he?

"Now let us draft the Consent" and Matthew started to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday, November 22, 1912

Manchester

The law offices of Morecombe, Slant and Honeyplace

Matthew regarded the senior solicitor seated across his desk from him. "After I received your letter advising that the Act breaking the entail had been passed I did not anticipate seeing you again."

Murray sighed. "My client is having second thoughts..." Seeing Matthew about to interject he held up his hand "Not about the breaking of the entail, he is convinced of the rightness of that, but more about leaving you with nothing. So he would like to make an ex gratia payment to you of..."

This time Matthew held up his hand. "Stop. I will hear no more. Before we last met I had no need of his Lordship's grace or favour and I have no need of it now. I shall make my own way in the world."

"But having some capital would ease your way"

"Then I will acquire it on my own" Matthew stood up, as far as he was concerned the meeting was at an end. "I must admit that I am stung by the Earl thinking I am left with nothing; I have a profession and I intend to do rather well practising it. But I assume the Earl meant no slight, his view of the world likely being so different from mine. Please convey to him my best wishes for the House of Grantham, long may it prosper, but also convey to him my ardent wish never to hear from him or it again." He gestured towards the door thinking Murray would take the hint.

Instead Murray sat there, blinking at him. "Oh dear, I think there has been a misunderstanding."

Matthew went and sat down again. "How so?"

"The Act of Parliament broke the entail in so far as it related to the estate of Downton Abbey. It did not affect the earldom which is entirely separate. You will inherit the earldom upon the passing of the Earl. The House of Grantham will devolve unto you."

Matthew stared at Murray. "So I will be the Earl but with no estate."

"Yes"

"Let me be clear in my mind...there are no physical assets associated with the Earldom of Grantham"

"None"

"It pertains to no particular piece of land, there is no 'Grantham' where the Earl is obliged to bless the crops or some such..."

"None"

"There are no duties to which the Earl is subject, he doesn't have to provide the King with ten lances and a hundred men at arms..."

"None"

"There are no rights the Earl can exercise, no taxes he can levy, no right of first night ..."

"None"

"Does anyone have to know when I become the Earl?"

"The Palace, the House of Lords and the College of Arms must be notified."

"But the King has no call on me"

"No"

"I am not obliged to take my seat in the Lords"

"No"

"And I do not have to be fitted with a Coat of Arms"

"No"

"And there is no grand public announcement"

"No"

"So other than you and a few functionaries no one will know I am an earl"

"That is correct"

"Then if I must I shall be the Earl incognito."

This time Murray got up when Matthew got up. As they shook hands at the door Matthew said "Please extend my best wishes to the Earl and his family, may we never trouble each other again".


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Mind the gap, more than seven years have passed since the last chapter. There has also been a change in locale._

Wednesday, April 14, 1920

London

The law offices of Swire & Co.

"I am sorry to hear of your father-in-law's passing."

"It was a blessing, he was in a great deal of pain" Matthew regarded Murray "but you did not come here to tender your condolences."

"No." Murray paused, considering how to best phrase his request, deciding that with this Crawley the bald approach was best, "The Earl of Grantham would like to meet with you."

Matthew glared at him. "You know the agreement."

Inwardly Murray sighed, he had told the Earl there was no point but the Earl had pleaded with him to try, so here he was "Let me explain the circumstances" Matthew made a small hand gesture for him to continue so he did. "The Earl is dying..."

And Matthew cut him off "Aren't we all. As you can appreciate I've dealt with a lot of dying men over the past few years and my store of empathy was finally exhausted with the death of my father-in-law so you will excuse me my bluntness when I say that the fact the Earl is dying means nothing more to me than that I will acquire a phantom paper title ..."

Murray had anticipated a certain lack of sympathy but regardless he pushed on "The Earl would like you to lift the curse."

"What curse?" Matthew thought, then he remembered, that curse. He shook his head inwardly, be careful what you jest about, it will come back to haunt you. "But that curse was only if the Earl or his family contacted me other than through you... and as far as I know none of them have so what's there to lift?"

"The Earl believes there is another curse, one much greater and more evil than the one you cast."

Matthew sighed "Well you might as well tell me about it."

"It is a long story and I would appreciate it if you would let me tell it before you ask any questions" Murray requested.

When Matthew nodded his consent Murray continued:

"What I am about to relate is what the Earl believes to be true. I have no way of verifying it all.

When the estate was first purchased by the second earl he created the entail. He also had a curse placed over the title and estate to the effect if the two were ever separated the Crawley family would be destroyed. The present Earl did not know of this curse when he had the entail broken. After he was invalided home from the war he spent part his time going through old family papers and there he found mention of the curse in the second earl's journal.

The Earl believes that when he broke the entail the curse was triggered. He also believes that if he had taken you into the family back in 1912 and not broken the entail all would be well.

In chronological order this is what has happened since the entail was broken in November 1912:

In December 1912 the eldest daughter took a Turkish diplomat as her lover. He died in her bed. The family tried to hush it up but one of their footmen, a Thomas Barrow, remember that name as he will reappear throughout this story, sold the story to the Carlisle Newspaper Group. The eldest daughter was universally condemned as a slut. Perhaps you remember reading about it?"

Matthew shook his head, he did not read such trash.

"As you can imagine Society was scandalized and the family was ostracized. The marriage prospects of all the daughters, not just the eldest one, were diminished.

In 1913 the middle daughter eloped with a neighbouring farmer, a baronet to be sure, but a widower almost as old as her father. Barrow must have maintained contacts within the household because this was written up by him in the Carlisle newspapers. The middle daughter was branded a gold digger.

I should point out that all of the stories published by Carlisle, and there were many, were very cleverly written so as to be not quite actionable for libel.

In 1914, just before the war started, the Countess became pregnant. A dangerous pregnancy to be sure at her age. Anyway her lady's maid had some sort of grudge against her and the maid arranged for her to slip on the soap while she was getting into her bath. The Countess miscarried and it turned out the baby would have been a boy. The maid was tried and found to be insane. She was confined to an asylum where she later took her own life. Barrow of course wrote this up suggesting the maid had done it because the Countess had been a cruel mistress.

In 1915 the Earl went to France as the Colonel of the North Riding Volunteers. He was caught up in the gas attack at Ypres and was invalidated home with damaged lungs. In the same attack the Earl's batman, who had been one of the footman at Downton Abbey, was killed. Barrow wrote an article insinuating that the Earl had somehow sacrificed the younger man in order to save himself.

In 1916 the Earl's valet murdered his estranged wife. He was hanged for it. Barrow wrote it all up.

In 1917 the Earl invested all of the estate's cash reserves in a Canadian Railway. More of that later. The second daughter's husband was killed at Passchendaele. She inherited a substantial estate and Barrow wrote it up as the payoff for her gold digging.

In 1918 the Countess died of the flu. As soon as the war ended, the youngest daughter ran off to Ireland with the family chauffeur, whom it turned out was an Irish Republican radical. Barrow wrote it all up. It was the last thing he wrote.

Barrow was a sodomite. Apparently he had been cultivating a young footman at Downton Abbey as a source of information against the family. According to the footman's suicide note Barrow had made unwanted advances and the footman killed him and then in shame took his own life. This did not end the curse.

In 1919 the youngest daughter died in childbirth. Shortly thereafter the husband was killed by the Black and Tans. The Earl has a granddaughter somewhere in Ireland he has never seen. The Canadian Railway went bankrupt and the Earl lost his investment and put the estate in a precarious financial position.

Which brings us to where we are in 1920. The Earl is dying. His lungs are giving out. He is at St. Swithin's Hospital. The doctors do not give him much time. Tomorrow his daughters are taking him back to Downton Abbey to die.

Tonight he would like to see you. His daughters will be going to dinner from 6:00 p.m. to 7:30 p.m. He has asked the nursing sister to let you in to see him then"

Matthew smirked to himself. So they took the estate away from him just to lose it anyway. What goes around comes around.

Matthew raised his hands. "You tell a compelling story. But the war and the influenza epidemic would have happened whether the entail was broken or not. As for the rest perhaps I could have done something if I had been on the scene but even with the entail intact I cannot see why I would have left my practice in Manchester to move to Downton. And even if I had been there what could I have done?. Stopped the crazy maid? How do you guard against insanity? Stopped the murderous husband? If you could predict which husbands were going to murder their wives you'd halve the murder rate in Britain. And the three wild daughters? At most I might have married one and maybe saved her but I'll tell you none of them sound like anyone I'd want to marry. No about the only thing that might have been different is the bad investment, I might have been able to talk the Earl out of it. I don't think there's a curse, I'd say the Earl has had a run of bad luck as we've all had this past few years. It's just that his has been publicized by Barrow and Carlisle."

Murray nodded, he knew how bad luck could be, he had lost a son at Loos and another at Jutland. But still he had to ask "Will you see him?"

"What does he want from me?"

"He'll have to tell you."

Matthew shook his head. He had a bad feeling about this, it was like what he had felt when a Fokker was diving out of the sun at him. What could he do but turn and confront the problem head on. "What room is he in?"


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday, April 14, 1920 cont'd

London

St. Swithin's Hospital

When Matthew stepped through the door leading from the stairway he saw two older ladies walking towards him. As they got closer he saw that they were not old; they just looked very tired and beat down, like troops he had seen being relieved from the trenches. They were both slender, one, the one with dark hair, slightly taller than the other, the one with honey blonde hair. He held the door open for them. The blonde one gave him a small smile and murmured her thanks as she passed through the doorway. The dark haired one, was it black or dark chestnut he wondered, looked at him with the darkest eyes he had ever seen; she hesitated and they stared into each others' eyes for four beats. He smiled at her and then watched her lips start to say something but then she just nodded at him and they were both past him.

-0-

As they were walking down the stairs Mary asked "who was that?"

"I don't know" Edith answered "Do you think you know him?"

"Maybe, he seems familiar, I've seen him somewhere before". She thought of those blue eyes looking at her. She had been seen those eyes before, many times, but where? It had been many years since anyone had smiled at her with eyes like that.

"Maybe he's one of the doctors." Edith suggested, but she could not remember one that handsome.

"Perhaps, but where's his ratty white coat?"

They both laughed. The dishevelled appearance of the medical staff had given them their only amusement, small as it might be, during their vigil.

-0-

The nursing sister showed Matthew to the door of the Earl's private room. He hesitated at the doorway. He peeked in and thinking the Earl was asleep he was about to turn and make his escape when he saw the Earl make a hand gesture at him motioning him to come closer. Matthew walked up to the side of the bed.

The Earl motioned at the chair. "Pull it close to the bed and sit down" he whispered as he wheezed "You must get closer, I can't speak too loud." Matthew did so and sat down. The Earl continued "You must be Matthew Crawley"

"Yes, sir"

The Earl held out his hand and Matthew took it. Matthew could tell it had been a powerful hand once but now it was a skeleton's hand wrapped in parchment paper. Matthew gave it a gentle shake and then released his grip but the Earl did not let go. Matthew felt a twinge of panic, he knew he could easily remove his hand but how and not hurt the old man's feelings? Finally the Earl let go. Matthew fought down the urge to wipe the touch of the dying man off his hand onto to his trousers.

"I'm sorry that we meet under these circumstances" the Earl made another weak hand gesture "I cannot even offer you hospitality. You would think that if you're dying they'd let you have a bottle of something stronger than this horse piss they pass off as tea." He coughed.

Matthew hesitated. He did not know why he had brought it, but brought it he had. He looked around. There were two water glasses on the bedside table. He took out his flask. "May I offer you a drink sir? A twenty year old Glenmorangie." Reggie had liked the best. The Earl nodded and Matthew splashed some into each glass. He handed a glass to the Earl.

"To..." Matthew started.

"...Family" the Earl finished.

They touched glasses and then drank. The Earl coughed but got his drink down. He held out his glass for more and Matthew poured.

The Earl drank again and sighed. "If only I could manage a cigar." He stared at Matthew "I imagine you are wondering why I've asked you here." He didn't wait for Matthew's acknowledgement but continued. "I should have met with you eight years ago, as soon as I knew you were the heir. But I didn't give you a chance; all I saw was the estate and my wife's fortune going to an outsider, I wanted it to go to my family."

The Earl waved aside Matthew's protestations and continued in a disjointed manner fading in and out. He talked so softly that Matthew had to practically lean over his chest to hear him.

"I realize now you are family... I wish you were my son...but I suppose I would have ruined you the way I ruined my daughters, spoiled them rotten, indulged their every whim and look what happened.. wild is as wild does... Murray told you what they've done with their lives... I love them but I can't say I'm proud of them... They were just leaving when you came in did you meet them? .. No.. Too bad... You know ever since you turned down the money I've followed your progress...Murray has kept me posted ...distinguished wartime service...professional success ... an excellent marriage... I know, I know you've suffered tragedy as we all have.. But you've handled it all with grace and been a gentleman throughout...If only I had seen your worth before it was too late.. Murray told you about the curse?.. I know he doesn't believe in it but it is real...too many bad things have happened for it just to be bad luck..."

The Earl's voice trailed off and Matthew thought he had passed out but after a long minute he started speaking again "When I die the death duties are going to break the estate... I lost all the cash and my oldest daughter, my heir now, is going to have to sell the land off... It's too late to save it, she thinks she can cut back and save it but ... but she'll need working capital to modernize and she doesn't have it.. .she'll just put off the inevitable long enough to ensure she'll have to live out the rest of her life destitute. .. my branch of the Crawley family is finished" He grabbed Matthew's arm and pulled himself up off his pillow. "I want you to buy it... buy Downton Abbey...reunite the earldom and the estate... they belong together... and your branch of the Crawley family will proper..." He sank back onto his pillow. "That's what I want.. but I'm not asking you to promise me .. you are an honourable man and I don't want to put you on the spot.. just think about it... Murray tells me you inherited your father-in-law's fortune ..you are a wealthy man...land is a good investment, the Great House is in excellent shape... I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop...I'm so..."

Matthew was alarmed. Don't die on me old man. Hang in there.

The Earl rallied. He started to take off his signet ring "I want you to have this, it belongs to the Earldom, not the Estate"

Matthew put his hand on the Earl's hand. "Now is not quite the time. Get some rest." He stood up.

The Earl looked at him with half open eyes. "Before you go...two things. If down the road you hear that my granddaughters are in a poor way could you spot them the fare to New York? They have a rich uncle there and I'm sure he'll repay you."

Matthew reached down and shook the Earl's hand. "If that ever comes to pass I'll take care of your daughters. And what is the second thing?"

"That flask.. if there's anything left in it do you mind leaving it? ...I'll have my daughters get it back to you."

"Certainly" Matthew put it on the table.

The Earl gestured towards the window sill. "There's a leather portfolio over there. Could you put it in there with my book? If Matron sees it she'll confiscate it."

Matthew laughed and hid the flask as directed. He shook the Earl's hand again. "Good bye sir"


	5. Chapter 5

Monday, April 19, 1920

London

Law Offices of Swire & Co.

The clerk showed Murray into Matthew's office. Matthew waited until the clerk had closed the door and Murray had sat down. Matthew reached into his credenza and took out two shot glasses and a bottle of the same single malt that had been in his flask. He filled each glass. He handed one to Murray.

Murray held up his glass in salute and they clinked glasses. 'The Earl is dead, long live the Earl'. They drank.

Neither said anything for a long time. Matthew stared at the window and Murray played with the catch on his briefcase.

Finally Murray spoke. "I have sent the required notices and proofs to the Palace, the House of Lords and the College of Arms. There is no need for you to follow up unless you intend to take up a public role..."

Matthew shook his head.

Murray reached into his briefcase and took out a very old document festooned with ribbons and wax seals. "These are the Letters Patent which create the Earldom" and he handed it to Matthew. Matthew put it down. Murray then took out a small velvet bag and handed it to Matthew. "His ring".

Matthew tried to hand it back. "His family should have this..."

Murray wouldn't take it. "The Earl insisted. His family insists. It belongs to the Earldom not the estate. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to" he told Matthew. "There's some other paraphernalia as well: robes, a coronet, a sword and of course a shield. Where would you like them to be delivered?"

"Could I get get back to you on that?"

"Of course. The funeral is this Wednesday at 11:00 a.m. in the Downton parish church. I know the family would be pleased if you could come"

"I don't know..."

-0-

After Murray left Matthew could not get back to work. His mind was too preoccupied with possibilities, which he had tried so hard for so long to repress, that had now become actualities. He was Matthew Crawley, the Earl of Grantham; known as Grantham to his peers and Lord Grantham to his inferiors, whom, leaving aside the royals and assorted dukes, marquesses and earls, was pretty much everyone in Britain. He wondered if Mrs. Hudson or Harper would deign to call him 'His Lordship'. Oh how Bert and his sisters would mock him. He smiled at the thought. But he wasn't going to tell them and give them the pleasure.

Then he frowned. Lavinia. The Countess of Grantham. How was he going to tell her? As lies of omission went failing to mention that you were an Earl in waiting probably ranked just below failing to mention you already had a wife in Camden.

There was no point in delaying the inevitable and he left work early.

Matthew stopped off at Piccadilly Circus to buy a bouquet of daffodils. Bright yellow flowers to soften the blow of an unrequited future. And then he took the tube north.

Matthew enjoyed the view from their place on the hill looking south towards the City.

He knelt down and placed the daffodils. "Lavinia my love, I kneel before the Countess of Grantham, my Lady Love. Yes you married an Earl. No estate, no castle but an Earl all the same. Oh how I would have loved to tease you as you lorded it over all the other solicitors' wives. Although you were much too sweet to do that."

And then he started to cry; he had thought he was beyond tears, it had been over twenty months since his wife and infant son, Reginald, whom he had never seen, were snatched from him by the influenza, but he wasn't and so he sobbed for what might have been..

He stayed like that, kneeling on their grave, until the guard gently touched him on the shoulder, telling him the gates of Highgate Cemetery would be closing soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Tuesday, April 20, 1920

Downton Abbey

Mary was at loose ends. All the preparations for the funeral were in order. Carson had gently suggested to her that she leave well enough alone. So all she could to do was fret, remember and fret.

She wandered into her father's dressing room and sat on his bed. The bed in which he had died. After her mother had died he had never slept in their bedroom again.

She felt as if she should be crying but she was drained of tears. Sybil, and then her mother, had taken all of them.

Oh Papa I have been such a disappointment to you. I stole away your happiness and your pride. But you never cast me out even as I brought the House of Grantham down.

She had sat beside this bed holding his hand on the last night. He had made her promise not to mourn him and he had urged her to sell the estate to the new Earl and then go to America and start a new life. 'Go out to the middle west and marry a cowboy' he had told her and they had both laughed until he coughed so much he had almost expired right then.

But she couldn't go to America, she was bound here; Downton Abbey was her doom. She stood up. She wondered where they kept the paraffin. She could spray it around her bedroom, light candles every where, sooner or later one would burn down and the house would go up. She did not want to burn to death so she would take the rest of her father's sleeping draughts and lay down on her bed, the bed where that devil had taken her honour and brought down the curse on her family. With any luck the drugs would take her before the flames got to her. Let her death atone for her sin. Let Downton Abbey be her funeral pyre. Let the new Earl's House of Grantham rise from the ashes of the old one.

She looked across and saw her father's portfolio on the top of his dresser. There was a book peeking out of it. She got up. Best put it back in the library; her father would not approve of burning down the library if it there were a book out of place. She noticed a glint of silver as she was retrieving the book. It was a flask. She shook it. There was just the tiniest slosh. So that's why her father smelled of whisky at the hospital. One of his friends must have smuggled it in to him. She took off the cap, smelled, whisky all right and then downed the last little bit. She coughed. As she was screwing the cap back on she noticed an inscription on the flask:

_To MC _

_On the occasion of your DFC _

_If you had been killed it would have been a VC _

_Better luck next time _

_BH_

What curious wording. It was almost like 'BH' was saying the 'better luck next time' would be dying in the course of winning a VC. Surely he must have meant 'better luck next time' would be winning a VC and still living. He could have worded the inscription better.

She thought. She could not think of any of her father's friends whose initials were 'MC' or 'BH' for that matter. She assumed 'DFC' stood for the Distinguished Flying Cross' and 'VC' for the Victoria Cross. So 'MC" must be a pilot. She had not known her father to have any pilots as friends. Whom could it be? There must be a list of pilots who were awarded DFCs. Her father's friend, Freddie, at the War Office could get it for her. There could not be that many 'MC's on it. She would find 'MC', give him back his flask and then go to America. Track down a likely cowboy.

She kissed the inscription. Thanks for talking me out of doing something stupid. Arson was out of the question, 'better luck next time' for her would mean living.


	7. Chapter 7

Wednesday, April 21, 1920

Downton

Parish Church

Matthew's train pulled into Downton station at 10:06 a.m. He had almost an hour before the funeral started. There were other mourners on the train and he followed them to the church. He signed the Book of Remembrance 'Matthew Crawley', he could not bring himself to sign "Grantham', not today; and he took a seat at the end of a pew near the back of the church.

As Matthew waited for the service to begin he thought of how he might dispose of the Earl's ring. He was not wearing it, it was in his pocket, and he thought he might be able to toss it into the Earl's open grave. Go back to London, burn the Letters Patent and tell Murray to keep the robes and the rest. Then he would be rid of the accursed title and he could get on with his life. But as he thought it through, thinking of the internments he had attended, there was not going to be a chance to throw a bright shiny object into the grave unnoticed.

The service was about to start. The family came in. First an ancient lady on the arm of a young lady, followed by a middle aged lady on the arm of another young lady. The obituary in the Times had said the Earl had been survived by his mother, a sister, two daughters and a granddaughter, this must be the older four. They were all heavily veiled. As they passed the end of the pew Matthew was in the first young lady turned her head and looked his way, he thought directly at him, seemed to give a slight nod, he was not sure, and then faced forward again. He felt that he had received a sign but signifying what he did not know.

At the graveside Matthew stood in the back of the mourners as the coffin was lowered into the grave. He saw Murray but he thought Murray had not seen him.

An invitation had been extended to the mourners to join the family for luncheon at the Abbey. Matthew did not go. His train did not leave for another hour and a half so he decided to hide in the church rather than sit at the station where he might get drawn into unwanted conversation.

In the church he noticed a tiny chapel off to the side. He walked over to the archway leading to it. There was a plaque: 'Grantham Chapel'. Inside there were two small pews facing a stained glass window depicting St. George slaying the dragon but on the saint's shield, instead of the red cross of England, was what he supposed was the Grantham coat of arms. He took the ring out of his pocket to make sure.

"Yes it is your sigil"

Matthew startled. He whirled around and there was an ancient lady leaning on a cane. She had on a veil and Matthew guessed she was the Earl's mother.

"I thought you had gone back to the Abbey..." he stammered out rather rudely.

"I told them I did not want get trampled in the rush; that I was tired and needed a little peace and quiet. They will send an auto for me in half an hour. Now do you mind if we sit down, I really am tired."

The Dowager Countess sat down and made Matthew sit on her left as 'she was getting to be a little deaf on her right'.

"We have not been introduced; I am the late Earl's mother and you are his heir. Even if I had not seen the ring I would have known it was you; there is a portrait of you in the Abbey. Oh officially it is the second earl, but it is you." She squinted at Matthew. "Although he is smiling. Smile for me" she commanded.

Matthew stared at her. Was she mad? He ventured a grimace.

"Smile I said. Do I have to tickle you?" and she raised her right hand towards his face.

Without thinking Matthew caught her hand with his left hand. And not being able to stop himself he smiled at her. He let go of her hand but before he could drop his own hand Violet took it in her left hand.

"That is better. Lately there has been entirely too much frowning here. Let me have the ring"

In automatic obedience Matthew handed her the ring. Violet slipped it onto the little finger of his left hand. "That is where it belongs. Never take it off"

Matthew thought she would let go of his hand then but she held onto it. He felt powerless to resist.

"I know that you promised my son that you would make sure my granddaughters got to America. You do not have to worry in that regard. My son was confused. My younger granddaughter is a wealthy widow and can take care of herself. The older one is the one saddled with the estate and its attendant debts Once she sells the estate and settles the death duties and other debts there will not be much left for her. I have some money put away and I will see that she makes it to America. Her other grandmother will take care of her there.

My son made her promise to offer the estate to you. I can tell you she will just ask for enough to settle the debts. She wants to sell and flee. You will be getting a very good deal. Put a little more money into the estate to modernize it and you will double your investment.

I am asking you to buy the estate. Like my son I am not asking you to promise that you will but please consider doing so.

The curse is real. It has destroyed my family and it has struck yours as well" she squeezed his hand "I know of the losses you have suffered. If you don't buy the estate the curse will go on until it has claimed the lives of my granddaughters and my great granddaughter and your life as well. Reunite the estate and the earldom and the curse will be ended. I will be able to bounce my great granddaughter on my knee; my granddaughters will both marry good, honourable men and you will marry a fine lady who will make you an excellent Countess. You all will be blessed with beautiful, intelligent children. And then I will be able to die happy."

She gazed at him but Matthew did not know what to say. Finally he stammered "I will think..."

Violet interrupted "Good, that is all I am asking for. Now help me up and walk me out to the automobile."

Matthew had handed her into the auto and was about to shut the door when she beckoned to him. He bent down to hear what she had to to say.

"When I am next in London we will dine together, now kiss me goodbye like a good grandson."

Befuddled all Matthew could do was kiss her on her cheek.

The scent of lavender stayed with Matthew as he rode the train back to London pondering his destiny. And he thought his mother was a witch.

-0-

On the ride back to the Abbey Violet considered her meeting with Matthew. She had read the dossier Murray had complied on Matthew and on paper he looked to be the perfect candidate to reunite the estate and the earldom. And her meeting with him had confirmed that assessment.

Murray had thought Matthew would attend the funeral and so she had had him keep watch for her. Murray had pointed Matthew out to her amongst the mourners. She had spotted him ducking into the church after the internment. She had wanted to see him but not necessarily speak to him. But having seen that he was the reincarnation of the second earl, the one who had established the family at Downton, had compelled her to speak to him. She might have been a tad melodramatic about the curse but still ...he had promised to think about buying the estate. Which had been her goal, but thinking of that portrait of the second earl, made her think of a loftier goal. He could reunite the family. That portrait of the second earl was of the earl and his countess, whom everyone said Mary resembled. Matthew and Mary were meant to be together. She was certain of it.

If she could get Matthew to the Abbey she was sure he would fall in love with it. And if she could get Mary and him together she was sure they would fall in love and marry. And the estate and the earldom and the family would all be reunited. The curse would be defeated. If only they could be thrown together. But Mary was so stubborn, simply inviting them to tea together would put her back up. She would push back against any obvious attempt at matchmaking. And waiting until the sale of the estate to Matthew might be too late, by then Mary may have already booked her passage to America.

How to get them together... Mary had not socialized since her unfortunate incident and according to Murray this Matthew was reluctant to take up his proper place in society. They might never meet unless forced to ... unless...she smiled, she wondered if the daughter of an old friend would do her a favour.

-0-

At the funeral luncheon Mary was the perfect hostess. She glided amongst the mourners, seeing they were all fed and watered, accepting expressions of sympathy, deflecting questions about her future, and never once stopping long enough to have a sustained conversation. And as she moved about she kept looking for ...someone. Someone was missing. A him. He has been there at the church, she had felt his presence, she had been comforted by it. She could not put a face..or name to him but she would know him when she saw him.

She did not find him.


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday, July 6, 1920

London

Buckingham Palace

"Bigge, we seem to be short an earl"

"Your Majesty?"

"Grantham. The new Earl of Grantham. He has not been presented. Has he gone missing?"

Bigge, the King's private secretary, wondered what had brought on this sudden interest in a wayward Earl. Luckily he had been briefed by the late Earl's solicitor at the time of the passing of the late Earl. "He is a solicitor practising in the City. He apparently does not intend to take up the title in any public way. He was presented to you once, during the war. You invested him with the DFC."

"What do you mean he does not intend to take up the title? It is his; he is the Earl"

"I am advised that he intends to keep it a secret that he is an earl"

"That will not do, he cannot shirk his duty. Goodness, if we thought we could do that we would be still farming in Norfolk. It is not his choice to make. Invite him to lunch with us"

"As Your Majesty wishes."

Wednesday, July 7, 1920

London

Lodgings on Baker Street

"Yes Mrs. Hudson?" Matthew enquired of his agitated landlady.

"There's a messenger from the Palace here with a message for Lord Grantham. I told him that there's no Lords living here but he insists he has the right address."

"Lord Grantham?" Bert Hastings, Matthew's flat mate and best friend, exclaimed. "Never heard of him. What about you Matthew?" He looked at Matthew who had a curious look on his face, like he had just been dealt a blow which had knocked the air out of him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, quite" Matthew turned to Mrs. Hudson "I'll speak to him."

Matthew went down the stairs to speak to the messenger. He could sense Mrs. Hudson, Bert and Harper, their butler / valet / chauffeur, watching him. The messenger handed him the invitation and asked for an immediate reply. Matthew asked him to wait and then headed back up the stairs. He forestalled their questions with a curt 'later' and wrote out an acceptance. He did not think one could tell the King that he had to check his office calendar and would get back to him. He went back down and gave the messenger his acceptance. He then went back upstairs to face the music.

-0-

Matthew was sitting with Bert and Mrs. Hudson around the table, a pot of tea between them, Harper hovering nearby within earshot..

"Well what was that all about?" Bert asked.

"It seems that I am having lunch with the King this Friday."

"But the messenger was looking for Lord Grantham" put in Mrs. Hudson.

"You are speaking to him. I have the honour of being the sixth Earl of Grantham."

They all stared at him. Finally Bert said "Do tell"

"Do you remember in April how I had to go up to Yorkshire for a funeral?"

"Your distant cousin..."

"Yes my second cousin, once removed. He was my predecessor as earl. As it turns out I am his closest male relative and thus heir to the Earldom."

"The Earl of Grantham" Mrs. Hudson shook her head "I'm going to have to put a surcharge on your rent now that I have nobility lodging here."

"Easy now" Matthew protested "I may have a title now but no lucre came with it"

"So what does the Earldom consist of" asked Bert.

Matthew laid his left hand flat on the table. "This ring is it. The Earl's estate went to his eldest daughter. So that's why I haven't said anything to you. I'm just an Earl on paper."

"But you have your inheritance from your father-in-law. You've got enough to buy yourself a great estate somewhere. Now you have an excuse to give up the law and move to the country. You can take up aristo pastimes like serf hunting and songbird slaughtering" teased Bert.

"Funny you should mention that. Once the death duties have been determined my cousin's daughter is supposedly going to offer to sell his estate to me. I haven't seen it but it sounds like it needs some work to bring it into the twentieth century."


	9. Chapter 9

Friday, July 9, 1920

London

Buckingham Palace

Matthew sat waiting for the King to make the first move. Among the many pieces of advice Bert, Harper and Mrs. Hudson had pressed on him was 'don't say anything until the King says something' and 'don't eat until the King eats'. They had also talked him into wearing morning dress when from what the King was wearing it was clear that a business suit would have sufficed.

As he waited for the King to finish reading a letter he contemplated his surroundings. They were in an office cum work room cum dining room. Clearly not part of the Palace's public rooms. Matthew would have thrown out the table they were sitting at but he supposed the last Henry had carved his initials on it somewhere so they couldn't. The meal was white on white on white. Some sort of dumplings and boiled potatoes on a plain white plate on a white table cloth. A plate that would not have been out of place at the café where he took lunch. The steward had poured them each a glass of white wine, a half glass he noted.

The King finished reading the letter, initialled it and handed it to the waiting secretary. He instructed 'no more interruptions' then he turned to Matthew "We apologize for all this, a working lunch was the only way we would fit you in before we head north next month for the Glorious Twelfth. Do you shoot?"

"No, Your Majesty." Bigge had told Matthew that the first time he was to use 'Your Majesty' and thereafter 'Sir'.

"Any particular reason?"

"I've been shot at Sir"

The King snorted. "Quite so". He raised his glass "To a willing foe and sea-room". They drank. "We are sure you had plenty of willing foes but do not suppose you were worried about sea room eh?"

"No sir. Altitude mostly."

The King cut into a dumpling. "Dig in. Norfolk Dumplings." He slid a bottle of brown sauce over to Matthew. "You may need this, they keep the food pretty bland for us". They ate in companionable silence.

Matthew watched carefully and he timed his completion of the meal to coincide with that of the King.

"Now what is this nonsense we hear that you are keeping your title a secret?"

"I am not worthy of such an honour, sir."

"Worthiness has nothing to do with it, you inherited the title, you did not earn it."

"But my inheritance of the title was accidental, the true heirs..."

"You are the true heir or you would not be here today. And for that matter, neither would we; we are only here because our elder brother died before his time."

"I was not trained to be..."

"Neither were we, you will learn"

"I do not know any members of the nobility ..."

"You know us which is enough." The King turned to his private secretary. "Bigge see that Lord Grantham is invited to the appropriate functions. Turning back to Matthew "The Season is almost over so you will just get a taste this year. By next year you will be in the swing of things. That takes care of you socially, now what about the House of Lords?"

"I was not intending on taking up my seat, sir"

"And why not?"

"I don't have anything to contribute, sir."

Here the King got rather heated. "You are young, you are educated, you are experienced in life, you are modern; what could be more modern than a pilot? On the throne we can see that the world has changed and that if the Empire does not adapt we will go the way of our cousins the Romanovs and the Hapsburgs yet the Lords is full of old mossbacks who think that they can go back to the time of our grandmother's last Jubilee. Take up your seat, sit and listen, and when the time is right speak. You spoke earlier of worthiness; earn your worthiness for the good of the Empire. Will you do that for us?"

What could Matthew say? "Yes Sir"

"Excellent"

A signal of some kind must have passed between Bigge and the King because the King stood "We will speak again."

Matthew was dismissed.

-0-

After Matthew had left the King said to Bigge "A fine young man, he will make a good Earl if he is educated in our ways. He needs a ..."

"A tutor sir?" Bigge asked, groaning inwardly, not another duty for him.

"We were thinking more of a governess."

"A governess sir?" Bigge was thankful he had not been drinking tea, for he surely would have spit it out.

"Lord Grantham is not married?"

"No sir. He is a widower, his wife and child were taken by the Spanish Flu."

"He has no understanding with anyone?"

"None that our enquiries disclosed."

"He is not a confirmed bachelor?"

"There is no evidence that he is inclined that way"

"The late Earl is survived by two unmarried daughters"

"Yes, sir. With respect I would point out that they are unmarried because of their scandalous behaviour."

"Scandals which predate the war. They have spent their time in Coventry it is time that they are welcomed back into Society. See that they are invited to the same functions to which Lord Grantham is invited. Throw them together and let nature take its course. Who better to teach young Crawley how to be the Earl of Grantham than one of the young Ladies of Grantham, eh Bigge?"

"Yes sir"

After Bigge had left the King smiled himself. He had accomplished the task his wife May had set for him. Get Lord Grantham out in Society and in close proximity to the daughters of the late Earl. She was having him do this as a favour to some friend of her late mother. He did not mind, the young Earl seemed like a good sort, and he wished him luck. But if even half the gossip about how wild those daughters were was true Lord Grantham would need all the luck he could get in taming one of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday, July 17, 1920

London

Buckingham Palace

Coming to the Palace's garden party had been a bad idea. Matthew realized that within minutes of entering the grounds. He did not know anyone. He had never mastered the art of standing and eating cake off a plate with any elegance. He wondered how long he had to stay before he could leave. He supposed he was obligated to remain until the King had made an appearance. He accepted a glass of lemon squash from a footman and decided to walk around the gardens which were much larger than he had anticipated.

-0-

The invitation to the Palace's garden party had been a shock. It was the first invitation to a Society function Mary had received since...well since the news of Pamuk had broken. Edith and her Grannie had also been invited. Mary had not wanted to attend. She did not want to face her peers, she knew how long their memories could be. She had tried to say that it had been a mistake that she was included but Grannie had shown her – the Queen had personally written on Grannie's invitation that 'she was looking forward to seeing you and your darling granddaughters.' Mary had then tried to plead that she was still in mourning for her father but Grannie had pointed out that her father had made her promise not to mourn for him but to get on with her life. As a last resort she had plead poverty, she couldn't afford a new dress for the occasion but Edith had laughed at that and bought them both summer frocks in the latest fashion.

So here she was wandering around the gardens on her own. After they had met with the Queen Grannie had found some old friends to sit with and had shooed her and Edith away. Edith had met some friends of hers and her late husband and had gone off with them. So Mary was alone.

Most people paid her no attention, which was understandable since anyone new to Society in the last eight years had never met her and most of those of her vintage and older might not remember her. But some did. As she passed she noticed whispered asides and discrete pointing. Notwithstanding the approbation of the Queen the scarlet brand on her had still not worn off. She wondered how long she had to stay before she could leave.

She headed towards one of the refreshment tents. The cake looked nice.

-0-

Matthew had been studying a flowering bush, trying to project the air of an amateur gardening savant, although he had absolutely no idea what he was looking at, when out of the corner of his eye, across the lawn, he saw ...he turned and studied the slim young lady walking there. He knew her. He was sure of it. Her built, her gait, he knew her. He knew how she would smile to see him, she was an old friend, no she was more... but how he could feel like that, since Lavinia there had not been anyone, but still.. he had this feeling ...If he could just see her face. He followed her towards the refreshment tent. Then he noticed something peculiar. After the young lady passed two other ladies gestured at her back, sniggered and then followed her into the tent. He tagged along behind.

-0-

Mary was just accepting a plate of cake from the server when behind her, she heard a loud catty voice:

"I wonder if they have any Turkish Delight?"

"No, I heard it went bad overnight"

Followed by laughter. She flushed. Making a conscious effort not to turn around and confront her tormenters she put down the plate of cake and walked out of the tent.

-0-

Matthew stepped forward and pointed at the server and in his best parade ground voice told him "These two women are imposters. They should not be here. Go and fetch a policeman and have them evicted."

The server, who had never arisen above the rank of private during the war, knew an officer's command when he heard it and said "Yes, Sir!" and scurried off.

The two women looked at Matthew with shocked faces. He smiled at them. "You gossips had better disappear before the law arrives" He pushed by them, picked up the plate of cake the young lady had put down, grabbed a fork and napkin, and then headed off after her.

-0-

Mary finally stopped. She was panting slightly, more from anger than exertion. Behind her she heard a warm voice, a gentleman's voice, a concerned voice:

"Excuse me"

She turned around and looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. A handsome, no a beautiful gentleman was standing there extending a plate of cake to her. She looked at it and then back at him.

"Please take it, I had to fight two ketea to rescue it for you."

He smiled at her and she knew him, he was...she had seen him before, many times, those eyes, that smile, he was...she could not put a name to him, but somehow he was a part of her. She could not resist those eyes..that smile. What could she do, she took the plate. But to regain the upper hand she said "I thank you sir, but I can not accept this, we have not been introduced."

"Then we have a problem" he told her "no one knows me here so there is no one who can introduce us. So let us improvise. I shall be Perseus and you shall be Andromeda."

Mary smiled, no one had flirted with her in years .. eight years. "Are those names not rather presumptuous?"

"Speak for yourself my Lady I am smitten."

Mary laughed. "So easily? Your heart is a poor judge of character. I am not what you think."

His smile fell. "You're a married woman"

"No, never"

"Engaged?"

"No, not at all"

"You have an understanding with someone..."

"No, no one"

"Your intended died in the late unpleasantness and you have vowed to never..."

"Nothing so romantic" and now it was Mary's turn to look serious "I have a past"

Matthew waved his hand at this bagatelle. "Don't we all. What I am concerned about is your future. Why don't we find some place to sit down and we can discuss it"

They found a bench under a cedar tree. Each sat at an end of the bench, Mary having placed the plate of cake between them.

They sat in silence, Mary watching the crowd, some of whom she could see were appraising her and her companion, who, when she stole looks his way, she could see was staring at her. Finally she broke the silence.

"Sir it is rude to stare."

"I'm not staring, I am simply gazing fondly at my intended."

"Intended? Sir, we have just met!"

"All the same..."

"I heard no proposal; and if even there had been one, there has been no acceptance."

"You took the plate."

Mary looked at the plate. She had taken the plate. Propriety forbid her but... she had taken the plate. Then she remembered the last time...eight years ago... when she had done what propriety had forbidden... and the damage it had wrought. She stood "Good day Sir!" and made to leave.

"Sit down" he pointed at her just vacated place.

Mary was shocked. She stared at him. The nerve of the man! To be ordering her about! She was winding up to give him a piece of her mind when he asked:

"Please stay. Tell me how I might properly pay court to you."

He smiled at her and what could she do but sit down. She was going to have to get inoculated against that smile.

"After we have been properly introduced we might met at various functions and exchange a word or two, we might be dinner partners, we might dance together at various balls; and if, I repeat if" here Mary tried to give him a severe look but her treacherous face smiled "we hit it off, we would meet each others' families, and in due course a proposal might be made and possibly accepted."

He considered this. "Aren't you forgetting my asking permission of your father..."

"My father is dead" Mary waved off his sympathies "and anyway I am of age, I do not need permission."

"All that you said is all very well in the normal course but I don't think it applies to our particular situation."

"And why not?" she said with asperity tempered with curiosity.

"Well we've already hit it off so we can skip the first part..."

"Speak for yourself."

"I speak for us both. I am attracted to you and you are attracted to me. You can't deny there is an attraction" when Mary tried to quarrel with this conclusion he held up his hand "if you can declare as if under oath that you have no attraction to me at all I will get up and walk away and you will never see me again".

He looked at her. She said nothing. He sighed and stood up. He put his hand to the brim of his Panama hat and was about to bid her goodbye when she said:

"Sit down. Why does everything have to be so fast with you? We only met five minutes ago and you have already decided that we are to wed. "

"I survived the war because I have a talent for instantly making the correct decision and acting on it. If I had ever dithered I would be dead now. When I arrived here I was adrift, I knew no one, I was wandering about, deciding when I could escape, when I saw you. I recognized you, I thought as an old friend; I followed you to the refreshment tent, I rescued your cake, I followed you here and when I saw your face I fell into those chocolate eyes and I realized you were much more than an old friend, that I had found my soul mate."

"But still, a lady likes to be courted."

"Very well, you will be courted but in a very condensed way and we will be married before this Christmas."

Mary was about to scold him in a slight way for his impertinence when a Palace footman interrupted them.

"Excuse me your Lordship, His Majesty will see you now."

Matthew looked between the footman and Andromeda. Did he dare duck the King's summons?

"Apparently someone here does knows you" Mary said.

"Well the King does... come with me, I'll introduce you..." Matthew pleaded.

"As Andromeda? I have already met the King, I'm not sure he would like to meet me today."

Matthew resigned himself to leaving her. "Stay here. Don't move. I'll be right back."

Mary didn't promise, instead she said "Could you leave the fork and napkin?"

Matthew handed them to her and when their hands touched there was a definite spark. He gave her a longing look and then he left.

-0-

It had been ten minutes. Mary was not surprised. She had been through royal receiving lines. She was sitting in the shade watching the direction in which Perseus had left. Then Edith arrived.

"Mary I've been looking all over for you. Grannie says she's had too much sun and we have to take her back to Aunt Rosamund's place. Now."

Mary got up and gave their meeting place a look of regret. What might have been. It had been a long time, maybe never, since she had felt a fluttering in her chest like this. And then she left with Edith.

-0-

Matthew got back five minutes later. He did two circuits of the garden before he conceded that Andromeda had fled.


	11. Chapter 11

Sunday, July 18, 1920

London

Baker Street Lodgings

"Tell us all about it" Bert, Harper and Mrs. Hudson gave Matthew expectant looks.

Matthew shrugged his shoulders "There's not much to tell..."

But after much cross examination Mrs. Hudson pried sufficient details of the setting, the ladies' dresses, the entertainment, the food and the royals out of Matthew to satisfy her immediate curiosity. She then retired downstairs to her rooms, reserving the right to ask supplementaries.

When Mrs. Hudson was safely out of ear shot Bert turned to his friend. "Now what really happened?"

Matthew gave him a bland look "I don't know what you mean."

Bert snorted. "Don't give me that. I've known you since we were both in nappies. We played together; we went to school together, we wenched together, we went to war together; you've been living here since you sold Swire House. I can finely calibrate your moods to a micron. Since the end of the war..." they both knew that Bert meant 'since Lavinia's death' "you have settled into a phlegmatic existence, stolid even, and yet this morning I heard you humming as you shaved. And not some mournful dirge either. So I repeat: what happened yesterday?"

Matthew shook his head "Nothing."

"Pull the other one, it's got bells on" Bert interrupted and then he pointed at Matthew "What's her name?"

Matthew shook his head but he gave himself away by smiling.

Bert pounced "Tell me or I'll have Mrs. Hudson get it out of you."

"OK, OK. .." and Matthew told Bert of the rescue of the cake and the presentation of it to the dark eyed maiden he had christened 'Andromeda.'

"And all you know about her is that according to her she has a past."

"Yes"

"That's going to make the personal ad in the Times rather ambiguous: 'Desperately seeking Andromeda, the one with the past. Perseus.'"

Matthew gave him a sad smile. "It's pointless. She's gone. I don't know her name. I'll never see her again. I didn't think I'd ever feel ..." and his face fell.

"Don't .. don't talk like that" Bert warned him "Remember what it says in your letter..."

In her last letter to him Lavinia, knowing she was dying, had told Matthew to find another and be happy. Mr. Swire had given Matthew the letter and on his own deathbed he had made Matthew promise to take his fortune, start a new family and build a happy life. Yesterday at the garden party had been the first time Matthew believed it would be possible to be happy again.

Matthew sighed. "Yes I know. I'll ask Lavinia's blessing when I go see her today."

But then how do I find Andromeda? Ask Bigge for a guest list and then start crossing off names? There must have been over five hundred guests and he didn't know any of them. So how would he know whom to cross off? Matthew drummed his fingers on his copy of The Times. How? Then he remembered what Bert had said. He smiled. It might work.

Tuesday, July 20, 1920

London

Painswick House

Mary sighed. She had been sighing a lot since the garden party. How, when, would she ever see Perseus again? Maybe she could ask Grannie to get a guest list from the Queen and then start crossing out Lords. The palace footman had addressed him as 'Your Lordship" had he not? But then she would have to tell Grannie why she wanted the list and she was not prepared to do that. Not just yet. There must be a better way.

Besides, maybe he did not exist at all. Maybe she had just been daydreaming. After all how could she feel that she knew him so well without knowing his name!

Mary continued idly leafing through the Times until she noticed an ad in the personals:

_'Andromeda. Tell me you liked my offering. Perseus.'_

She smiled. He did exist.


	12. Chapter 12

Wednesday, July 21, 1920

London

Lodgings on Baker Street

Matthew found the ad he was looking for.

_''Perseus. It was divine. Andromeda.'_

Personal ads in the Times

Thursday, July 22, 1920

_'Andromeda. Meet me this Saturday at noon at the fountain in front of our host's house. We will picnic. There will be cake. Perseus.'_

Friday, July 23, 1920

_''Perseus. You forget sir that we have not been properly introduced. What kind of cake?. Andromeda.'_

Sunday, July 25, 1920

_'Andromeda. My lady you forget that we were introduced by Lord Eros. It was chocolate cake. The pigeons thought it was divine. Perseus.'_

Monday, July 26, 1920

_''Perseus. If only Andromeda had known it was chocolate. Oh the bitter regret. Still we must be chaperoned. Andromeda.'_

Tuesday, July 27, 1920

_'Andromeda. There will be other cakes. Wedding cake, anniversary cakes, christening cakes, birthday cakes. Some will be chocolate. The moon and the stars will be our chaperones. Perseus.'_

Wednesday, July 28, 1920

_''Perseus. All this talk of cake makes one think that perhaps we should dine together. Andromeda.'_

Thursday, July 29, 1920

London

Painswick House

_'Andromeda. Before we dine we shall dance. This Saturday night. Perseus.'_

Mary frowned. Dance? This Saturday? Where? Then she remembered the invitation from the Duke and Duchess of Sto Helit. She and Edith had received invitations, their first invitations to a society ball in... eight years and she had told Edith she did not want to go. Not after that horrid garden party, horrid except for... she smiled.

"Edith!" Where was she? They didn't have much time if they were to find suitable gowns. "Edith!"

.

Friday, July 30, 1920

London

Lodgings on Baker Street

Matthew smiled.

_''Perseus. Every dance is yours. Andromeda.'_

"Bert!" For some unknown reason both he and Bert had received invitations to the Sto Helit Ball. Bert had not wanted to go, would not know anyone and did not want to be stared at. Well too damn bad, Bert owed him a turn as wing man. "Bert!"


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday, July 31, 1920

London

Sto Helit House

Mary had not been so nervous at a ball since her own coming out ball. She had insisted that she and Edith not be late and so they had ended up arriving unfashionably early. The Duchess of Sto Helit could not have been more gracious, greeting them as old friends, even though she had never met either of them before. She had seen that they were served glasses of punch and had invited them to stroll in the gardens until the music started.

Both suffering from chagrin they did several circuits of the gardens, and very romantic gardens they were, and did not reenter the ballroom until the music had started and several couples were dancing.

As they entered they heard the butler announce: "The Earl of Grantham; Major Albert Hastings"

Edith tugged at Mary's arm "Let us go see what the new Earl looks like"

Mary resisted "No, I do not wish to meet him."

"Oh come on, you do not have to speak to him." Seeing no movement on Mary's part Edith told her "Well then stay with the wallflowers, I am going to have a look."

Shaking her head Mary followed.

The crowd was such that by the time Mary and Edith got to the entrance way there were no two men there who could possibly correspond to the announcement.

"We will circulate around the floor" Edith decided "and see if we find two likely candidates" and she strode off without waiting for Mary.

Mary had no choice but to follow. As she walked she could sense the murmuring and sniggers, she was never going to escape them, people were never going to forgive and forget. Oh why had she even come? Then her question was answered.

She could only see his back, but she knew it was him. When she had last seen him walking away with that Palace footman she had memorized every detail. It was him.

He was standing with a dark haired handsome man of about the same height who had one of those painted tin masks on the left side of his face. They seemed to be chatting up a group of about eight to ten young ladies. Wallflowers Edith would call them.

Edith had kept on walking when Mary had stopped and she now came back to her. "What are you doing?"

Mary held her finger to her lips "Shh... I want to hear this" she whispered and she sidled up behind and to the side of her Perseus but not so far forward that he could see her.

The dark haired man was doing all of the talking. He had a low rich voice. He spoke so quietly that his audience had to draw closer to hear him "Ladies, my friend and I are strangers in a strange land. We are here under an enchantment. We are searching for two particular ladies and we would request some small assistance from you in our quest." None of the ladies said anything but there was certainly interest in their faces. "Now from what we understand of your mores you are not allowed to speak to gentlemen to whom you have not been introduced. Unfortunately, as we are strangers here there is no one to call upon to make introductions so if by addressing you as a group we have offended any of you please accept our deepest apologies and take this opportunity to withdraw." Here the speaker paused. None of the young ladies left, in fact it seemed more were gathering around. "If I may be so bold I will assume that I will not offend anyone by continuing. I say my friend and I are looking for two ladies. My friend is looking for a specific lady. He tells me he will know her when he sees her but he has described her to me in such glowing terms that I find it hard to believe that such a paragon exists. But he has assured me she will be here tonight and I wish him godspeed on his quest. I believe that he may have a glass slipper in his pocket."

Here the speaker paused allowing the tension to build so that one of his listeners was compelled to ask "And what lady do you seek?"

Mary's head snapped in the direction of the questioner. It had certainly sounded like Edith.

It was Edith, she had left Mary's side and moved around so she was on the speaker's right hand side.

"I cannot tell you her name but I can tell you of her attributes. She is not so young that she is just out, she is at least twenty and two. She is not looking for a husband, for I should warn you ladies that I am one of those gentlemen your mothers have warned you against. She is simply someone who would like to dance this night away with a charming partner who will kiss her hand at the end of the night and bid her adieu, and whom she will never see again."

"Why will she not see him again?" someone asked, Mary could not tell whether it was Edith who had asked.

"The enchantment we are under will end at dawn tomorrow and my friend and I will go back to our work a day existences."

"Doing what?" Mary was sure that was Edith.

"Why my friend, Matt the drudge, is a chimney sweep in Solihull and I am his faithful companion, Bert the rat. A garret rat mind you, not one of your common sewer rats. My friend's fairy godmother was supposed to send us to Brighton for a week as a reward for the exemplary life he has lead but she sneezed as she was waving her magic wand so we ended up here, and just for the night at that." The music started up. Bert surveyed the gathered ladies. "Does anyone know where I might find such a lady?"

"Right here" Edith stepped forward. "I will dance with you Sir Rat"

Bert bowed. "I am honoured. And please, I am merely Rat" and he offered Edith his arm. She took it and they headed to the dance floor.

Mary heard an audible sigh and the attention of the audience of ladies turned to Matt the drudge, her Perseus. She looked at him. From the set of his head he was staring at someone at the back of the crowd. She craned her neck to look that way to see who he was looking at and then she realized he was looking at a large mirror on the far wall. He was looking at her! He smiled. She smiled back.

"Ladies" he spoke for the first time "Sometimes you search the whole world over for your lady love and then you discover that she is standing right next to you all along" and he turned to Mary and held out his right hand. She took it. He bowed over her hand "My Lady Andromeda".

Mary curtsied. "My Lord Perseus"

"Shall we dance?"


	14. Chapter 14

Saturday, July 31, 1920

London

Sto Helit House

"You should not be announcing to Society that I am your lady love"

"And why not if it is the truth."

"It cannot be true."

"Why not?"

"Firstly we have just met."

"We met at the garden party."

"We did not meet long enough for you to fall in love with me."

"Love at first sight is a well known phenomena. We were together longer then Orlando and Rosalind"

"You should not be so rash, you will be tainted with my past."

"Are you currently on the run from the law?"

"No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Then what is the problem? You have lived your life and I have lived mine. I do not care about your past, I am very concerned about our future. Just assure me you will never do whatever it was again."

"I promise that I will not. "

"Good, and as for Society I could not care less for what a bunch of old biddies peering through their pince-nez think of me or you. Now is that it or do you have any other reasons why you should not live out the rest of your life in bliss?"

"I do not love you."

"Yet. Give it time, to know me is to love me."

"That's the rub, we know nothing of each other. And I am not talking about our pasts. We know nothing of each others' presents. We do not even know each others' true names."

"Before we next sleep we will know each others' true names"

Mary considered him as they danced. Did he mean that tonight they would sleep together? He did not know that she had just promised him that she would not do what she had done ...eight years ago...she would not give herself to him...out of wedlock. Goodness was she telling herself she wished they were married? She didn't even know his true name!

An hour later she did.

-0-

They were walking around the dance floor, arm in arm, waiting for the next dance, Mary ignoring, and Matthew oblivious to, the looks they received from the clucking biddies when their way was blocked by an equerry.

He gave them a bow. "Their Majesties will see you now." Seeing some confusion on the lady's face he added "both of you"

Mary was reluctant to go but Matthew would not let her drop her hand from his arm. He patted it and whispered to her "We'll just greet the old dears and be on our way, it shouldn't take more than thirty seconds."

When they arrived at the receiving line Edith and Bert were already there. Bert motioned for them to go ahead saying "Age before beauty".

Without thinking Mstthew replied "You mean pearls before swine" and then, seeing Edith smirking at him, he hurriedly added, "I meant no offence, I was speaking only of Rat and not his beautiful companion"

"None taken I assure you" Edith answered.

Then they were at the head of the line and the equerry announced:

"Lady Mary Crawley and the Earl of Grantham"

Mary gave a little startle but managed a respectable curtsey. Matthew bowed. If he was surprised he hide it well.

It seemed the King wanted to talk. "We congratulate you both, it will be a brilliant match" and he shook their hands. As he was doing so the Queen tugged at his sleeve and and whispered to him, loud enough that they had to pretend not to hear, "Not yet, she has not said yes yet" The King blinked at them "Ahem .. well ...carry on" and they backed away.

Mary wanted to flee but she had to wait for Edith and besides Matthew had locked her arm in his. He steered her towards the doors leading out to the garden. Behind her she heard the equerry announce:

"Lady Edith Strallen and Major Albert Hastings"

Once they were out in the garden safely away from anyone else Mary wrenched her arm away from Matthew and turned away from him.

"What exactly is the problem?" he asked.

She spun around and pointed her finger at him. "The two of us are cursed. We cannot be together."

"No"

"What do you mean no? You know about the curse. You are the curse,"

"I'm not the curse and we are not cursed. I'm not even convinced there is a curse and even if there is we together are the end of it. And the fact that serendipity has brought us together must mean that fate intends for us to break the curse." She was glaring at him and panting and there was nothing more that he wanted to do but to grab her and kiss her but instead he pointed out "If there is a curse it is because your father broke the entail and separated the estate from the title. If we marry the estate and the title are reunited and the curse is ended."

Mary was about to blast him as soon as she spotted a hole in his logic, which she had not found yet, when she was forestalled by Edith and Bert coming up to them.

"There you are" Edith exclaimed "we have been looking all over for you. Why was the King congratulating you?"

"Premature felicitations" murmured Matthew.

"Edith we are leaving" Mary announced.

"Why?" asked Edith.

"I do not feel well." Mary answered.

"Well you had better have Lord Grantham take you home" here Edith winked at Matthew "Bert is taking me to a jazz club"

"That is not proper!"

"I have just suffered through eight years of disapprobation because of your impropriety so do not presume to lecture me about what is proper. Come Bert, let us go" and Edith took Bert's arm and they turned to leave.

Mary looked at Matthew. He gave her an encouraging smile. She did not want him to escort her home and she could not go alone, not at this time of the night. She looked at Edith "Wait" she called out "we're coming with you"

Matthew offered her his arm. She sighed and took it. As they reentered the ballroom she pasted on a smile for the biddies.


	15. Chapter 15

.

Saturday, July 31, 1920

London

The Mended Drum Club

Mary and Matthew did not converse during the cab ride to the jazz club. They were sitting on the rear sear facing forward, she making an effort to stay as far away from him as she could. Edith and Bert were seated opposite them, murmuring and giggling.

The club was in the basement of a nondescript building. It was dark, crowded, smoky and loud. The maitre d' seemed to recognize Bert. Bert slipped him something and the maitre d' showed them to a small round table in the far back corner, close to the bar. They were about as far away from the band as they could be, Edith and Bert took the only two chairs and so Mary and Matthew had to sit in the corner banquette, which was so small they had to sit touching each other, thigh to thigh.

When Edith looked disappointed about this location, Matthew waited for a lull between songs and then explained "There's an exit behind the bartender, if there's any trouble follow Bert through it."

"And what will you be doing Lord Grantham?" Edith sniggered.

"Making sure trouble doesn't follow us. And please, call me Matthew."

The band started up again and things got louder. Matthew got the bartender's attention. He held up four fingers and then with his forefinger wrote the digits '7' and '5' in the air *. A minute later a waiter was placing four cocktails on the table. Matthew paid him.

Edith held up her glass and shrieked over the cacophony "I propose a toast to Mary and Matthew. Congratulations on whatever it was the King was congratulating you for." Edith and Bert clinked their glasses and drank, Bert using a glass straw he had taken out of his jacket pocket. Mary flushed, neither she nor Matthew drank. Edith stood up and tugged Bert out on the dance floor.

Mary and Matthew both stared at the dancers. Mary had a dozen counter-arguments ready why it was wrong for she and Matthew to be together but he did not say anything. She watched him out the corner of her eye. She could see he had his right hand on the table and was beating time to the music with his thumb. She had a sip of her drink. It was different certainly, mainly gin, but there was something that made it both sweet and sour. Bubbly lemonade with a kick. She decided she rather liked it and by the time Edith and Bert got back to the table she had finished her whole drink.

Matthew got the attention of the bartender and held up three fingers. He had not touched his first drink.

Matthew cocked an eyebrow at Mary and nodded towards the dance floor. "Dance?"

"No" she snapped.

Edith looked from Mary to Matthew. "Still not talking? Well the night is young, there's still time". She downed her second drink and she told Matthew "Come on I will dance with you."

Mary watched Matthew and Edith dance. Matthew danced these jazz dances as well as he had danced back at the ball. He was very graceful even in this frenetic setting. And he was teaching Edith the steps. Mary scowled as she watched them laugh at something between dances. She downed her drink and put down her empty glass on the table. She looked at it and Matthew's full glass. She switched the glasses.

It was not fair. Perseus was supposed her ticket away from Downton Abbey and that blasted curse. And then it turned out he...he was the Earl of Grantham! It was just too much. Every time she tried to get out it pulled her back in. She took a long sip of Matthew's drink.

She would like to dance like that but it was too silly, too undignified. It was improper! And then she snorted to herself. Who was she to delineate the bounds of propriety. She wished she had said 'yes', now he probably wouldn't ask her again. She put down Matthew's glass. It was empty. She had finished it without thinking. Lord, how many had she had? Not enough. She waved at the bartender and when she got his attention she held up four fingers.

When the waiter arrived with the drinks Mary realized she did not have money to pay for the drinks. Edith had the money for their cab fare home from the ball. She was just about to ask Bert for a loan when he noticed the waiter. He looked at the tray of drinks and then at her. She shrugged and he paid for the drinks. She started working on her drink.

Bert leaned towards her and apropos of nothing said "Matthew is the best man I know. Don't lose him". And he turned back to watch the dancers.

Mary stared at Bert. She had a thousand questions she wanted to shout at him but she realized it was his tin mask she was staring at. What was the point. She drank some more.

When Matthew brought Edith back to the table he saw the new round of drinks and he glared at Bert. Bert held up his hands in surrender, shook his head and nodded at Mary. Matthew then looked at her and she tried to give him a defiant look, not quite pulling it off as she was starting to lose her coordination. Matthew sighed and sat down beside her.

Edith and Bert quickly downed their drinks and headed back to the dance floor. Neither of them were feeling any pain either.

Matthew watched them go. He was starting to regret that he was the sober one in the group. He tried to slide Mary's glass away from her and she just picked up his glass and started drinking from it.

After a few moments Mary said "Are you going to speak to me?" There was a hint of a slur to her words.

Matthew turned to her. Finding his position awkward he put his left arm on the top of the banquette taking care not to touch Mary's shoulders or head. He turned so his whole upper body was facing towards Mary. He moved his right hand across the table so it was holding her glass but not touching her hand. He tilted his head so his lips were close to her right ear. "You know my position."

She turned her head, to speak into his ear, but he had not moved his head, and so they came almost nose to nose. They were closer now than even they had when they were dancing at the ball although they were not actually touching. "But we are cursed" she said with a note of desperation.

"There's no curse". She could feel his breath on her face. "You've had a run of bad luck so long you can't recognize good luck when it's right in front on you."

"You are my good luck?"

"Yes, I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"You certainly do not lack confidence."

"In my last line of work it was required if you wanted to live."

For the first time since the King had committed his faux pas Mary gave a faint smile. "Is that your only argument?"

"No, I have one more" and Matthew dropped his left hand onto her left shoulder, he stretched his right arm across her and, putting his right hand on her left hip, rotated her towards him. Then he kissed her. She tasted of junipers and lemons and something else. Something alive and warm and comforting that he wanted to wrap himself in. She kissed him back. Finally they broke apart.

"That was very persuasive, but..."

"But?"

"I will have to think on it."

"That is all I ask ... for now".

When Edith and Bert came back to the table they found Mary tucked under Matthew's arm. When Edith went to make a smart remark Mary's glare silenced her.

_* The French 75 was a cocktail made of gin, champagne, lemon juice and sugar. It was named after the WWI French 75 mm field gun, reputedly because after having had a few you felt like you were being shelled by one. _


	16. Chapter 16

Sunday, August 1, 1920

London

Painswick House

Anna threw open the bedroom drapes. Mary put her left hand over her eyes. Her head was pounding and she was incredibly thirsty. "Close the curtains" she commanded "I am ill, I am going to stay in bed all day."

"I'm sorry my Lady but the Dowager Countess specifically instructed me to get you up. You are not to miss your celebration dinner."

Mary did not reply. Her eyes had focused on a gold band on the ring finger of her left hand. She slowly turned her hand over acting as if there were a bomb attached to it.

There was no bomb, just something more explosive. A diamond flanked by two smaller diamonds. The diamonds twinkled colours in the sunlight. An engagement ring. Mary dropped her hand and sat up in bed.

She looked at Anna who was giving her what passed for Anna's biggest smile, the biggest Mary had seen since before Bates had been... "What you mean by 'your celebration dinner'?" she scowled.

"The Dowager Countess is giving you and your intended a dinner tonight to celebrate your engagement. Oh my Lady let me congratulate you! It is rather sudden though?"

"Thank you. Yes it is. Could you get me a headache powder and have Lady Edith come see me." Mary sank back to her pillow. What had happened last night?

Ten minutes later Edith came into Mary's bedroom carrying a newspaper and looking bright and chipper. "Good morning sister! Or should I start addressing you as Countess? It will not be long yet" Edith sat on the bed beside Mary and picked up Mary's left hand. She turned it so the ring sparkled. "It is a beautiful ring"

"Yes it is" Mary snatched her hand away. "What happened?"

"You got engaged"

"I figured out that much myself. Did Matthew take advantage of me in my condition?"

"Condition?" Edith laughed. "That is one way to describe it. What you really are asking is did Matthew spring a proposal on you when you were drunk out of your mind? No Matthew did not take advantage of you. If only it had been that straight forward." And she laughed again.

Her sister's braying was starting to grate on Mary's nerves. "So how did it happen?"

"Well Bert and I came back from dancing to our table. You do remember going to the jazz club? "

Mary nodded , she remembered the dark, loud, smoky jazz club and the little round table in the back. She and Matthew had been sitting in the corner and they had kissed... a most delicious kiss...

Edith continued "you were snuggled under Matthew's arm. I was going to tease you but you glared at me and I didn't say anything. Bert had ordered another round and you tossed yours off like it was water and then you drank Matthew's too. I think it was his first one, I am not sure whether he was drinking or not. Anyway you slammed down his glass on the table and turned to him...


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously: Edith continued "you were snuggled under Matthew's arm. I was going to tease you but you glared at me and I didn't say anything. Bert had ordered another round and you tossed yours off like it was water and then you drank Matthew's too. I think it was his first one, I am not sure whether he was drinking or not. Anyway you slammed down his glass on the table and turned to him...**

"Earl of Grantham!" Mary was almost shouting over the din of the music and the crowd noise.

"Yes?" Matthew smiled at her.

"Marry me"

"Pardon me?" Matthew gave her a puzzled look.

"You heard me. Marry me. Come on, what is your answer? You bragged to me you could make instant decisions. Make one!"

Matthew stared at Mary then he turned to look at Edith. She was no help, she was gaping at Mary, mouth open and eyes wide. Matthew turned back to Mary "Yes I'll marry you. But shouldn't I be asking you?"

"That might be the traditional way but I am a modern woman.. You want tradition? I will give you tradition." Mary motioned to Bert "Pull back the table so I can get down on one knee."

Matthew shook his head at Bert. He grabbed Mary's arms to keep her from sliding under the table. "What brought this on?"

"I am tired of that damn curse. If marrying you gets rid of it I am all for it."

"But do you love me?'

Mary squinted at Matthew "Not yet, but you seem like a decent sort; I am sure that I will develop some small affection for you in due course."

With this Mary seemed to pass out. Matthew looked at Edith and Bert who were staring at him all agog. "We're going to take her home so she can sleep this off. And none of us will ever speak of this again. Understood?"

Edith and Bert nodded their agreement.

"Good. Let's go."

Bert got up and went and spoke to the bartender. Edith could see he slipped him something. Bert then turned and nodded at them.

Matthew picked Mary up and they headed though the back exit, up the dingy stairs to the alley.

Mary looked puzzled. "If you brought me home how did I get..." and she waved her hand in the sunlight so the ring sparkled.

Edith patted her on the knee "Oh the story gets better yet..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Previously: Mary looked puzzled. "If you brought me home how did I get..." and she waved her hand in the sunlight so the ring sparkled.**

**Edith patted her on the knee "Oh the story gets better yet..."**

The slight chill of the very early morning air revived Mary. She looked at Matthew. "Kiss me" she commanded.

Matthew looked at her and then at the other two. They were grinning at him. He turned around so his back was towards them and gave Mary a little peck on the cheek.

"Come on" she complained "you can do better than that."

Matthew heard Edith snigger behind him. Still he bent down to give Mary a proper kiss. She surprised him by putting her hand behind his head and pulling his face towards her. The kiss was very enjoyable to both parties.

"That is better. You can put me down now, I am perfectly capable was walking" Mary told him.

Matthew put her down but when she listed to one side he put his arm around her. She leaned on him.

" I am famished. Let us get something to eat." Mary announced.

The other three looked at each other. They all shrugged at the same time.

"Roy's?" Matthew asked.

Bert nodded his agreement.

Edith took Bert's arm and with Matthew keeping Mary upright the four of them walked the three blocks to Cropper's Coffee Cart.

Matthew ordered four coffees and four bacon and egg sarnies while Bert sat the ladies down at one of the two little tables Roy set out on the sidewalk for his customers.

Matthew served out the food to teasing comments from both Mary and Edith to the effect that 'he would make a fine waiter if he kept working at it'. Bert's sarnie came on a plate with a knife and fork. Bert cut it up in small pieces and then he stood.

Edith put her hand on Bert's arm. "Where are you going?"

Bert nodded towards the back of the Coffee Cart. Edith could see it lay in shadow. "Over there to eat."

"Does it bother Matthew and Roy to see you eat?"

"No"

"Then it will not bother me or Mary. Our home, Downton Abbey, was a convalescent hospital for officers during the war. We both have seen much worse. So sit back down and eat with us."

Bert looked at Matthew who gave him a 'it's your call mate' shrug. He sat back down and slowly took off the mask. He turned so Edith and Mary could both see the left side of his face. It was badly disfigured, burnt and scarred over. Neither of them blinked. Bert bent his head and started to eat his cut up sandwich using the half of his mouth which still worked.

They had almost finished their repast when an elderly gentleman, in scarlet mess kit, walking a bulldog, walked up to them. Both Matthew and Bert stood at attention and saluted. The old man returned their salute.

"Colonel, won't you and the Sergeant Major join us?" Bert went and borrowed a chair from the other table. Matthew went and ordered a cup of tea, a saucer of milk and two bacon and egg sarnies. One of the sarnies came wrapped in wax paper. The Colonel carefully put that one in his pocket. He divided the other into two equal parts and gave the dog one part as well as the saucer of milk.

The General nodded his thanks to Matthew and Bert. He did not appear to even see Mary and Edith. "Now where were we?" he asked.

"The Somme" answered Bert.

"Now if Haig had only listened to me.." and for the next twenty minutes the Colonel refought the battle of the Somme his way, as he ate his sarnie and drank his tea, Bert and Matthew occasionally murmuring comments about the French and the Germans. The Colonel had little use for either. It was difficult to tell which one he considered was his greater enemy.

A rumbling from the dog under the table interrupted the Colonel in mid-sentence. The men stood up. Again Matthew and Bert saluted the Colonel. The Colonel nodded at them, and for the first time appeared to notice the presence of the ladies, for he blinked at them. "Carry on" he told them and then he and his bulldog proceeded down the street.

"What a strange.." Edith started to snigger but stopped when she saw the scowl on the half of Bert's face which was still functional.

"On the first day of the Somme his regiment was wiped out, only the Newfoundlanders suffered greater casualties. It did something to his mind. The army pensioned him off. Now he and the Sgt.-Major walk the streets of London. I don't know if they ever sleep."

Mary shivered. Matthew got up and put his coat on her shoulders. Bert did the same for Edith.

"Let's find a cab and get you ladies home" Matthew said.

Mary looked at the ring again. "But if we came home how ..."

Edith laughed "You were not quite ready to go home just yet..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously: Mary looked at the ring again. "But if we came home how ...".**

**Edith laughed "You were not quite ready to go home just yet..."**

"No" said Mary.

The other three stared at her.

"I must give my fiance a ring to seal our betrothal" she explained.

"It is Sunday now Mary, no jewellery stores are open" Edith told her.

"Then we will get one to open, what is the name of our family jeweller? It is just on the tip of my tongue..."

Matthew whispered to Edith "If she's in this kind of mood is it better to humour her or should I just sling her over my shoulder and take her back to your aunt's house?"

Edith looked at Mary. She had a wild glint in her eyes Edith had never seen before; mind you she had never seen Mary drunk before. "I would humour her if you could but where would ..."

Matthew nodded his thanks and turned to Bert "It's time to roust Marx out"

"Then I had better hail us a taxi"

At the Marx residence it took a half of an hour to talk Mrs. Marx into letting her husband go with them. Matthew and Bert failed to sway her but Mary took her aside and finally persuaded her. Mary would not tell them what argument she had used.

At the jewellery store Mary almost threw a tantrum when Marx pointed out to her that there were no engagement rings for men. She finally agreed to a compromise offered by Matthew: she would pick out an engagement ring, give it to him and then he would have her wear it on his behalf. She agreed but only if he would agree to wear a wedding band in due course. Matthew agreed that he would.

Mary, with the assistance of Edith, then spent the next half hour picking out a very elegant engagement ring and matching wedding bands.

After Matthew made Marx a very happy man by writing out a cheque to pay for the rings Mary announced "Now let us do this properly" and she motioned for Matthew to sit down. She then knelt down on one knee and in the process would have toppled over if Bert and Edith had not steadied her.

She opened the box containing the engagement ring and held it up to Matthew "Matthew Crawley, Earl of Grantham, will you do me the honour of being my husband."

Matthew took the ring. "Yes, Lady Mary Crawley, I will". He then placed the engagement ring on her ring finger. He then picked her up, twirled her around and kissed her.

Mary fell asleep during the taxi ride. They had dropped off Marx and were almost back to Painswick House.

In a quiet voice Matthew asked Edith "Do you think you could ease the ring off her finger? I can take the rings back tomorrow, I'm sure Marx won't charge me too much rent for the use of them. If she doesn't have the ring when she wakes up if she does remembers anything at most she'll think it was all a dream"

"Well I still have the ring" Mary said as she moved her hand again in the sunlight, the twinkling colours fascinated her so "but I can get it back to ...Matthew and he can return it..."

Edith laughed "If only it was that simple, you have not heard the best part of the story yet...


	20. Chapter 20

**Previously: "Well I still have the ring" Mary said as she moved her hand again in the sunlight, the twinkling colours fascinated her so "but I can get it back to ...Matthew and he can return it..."**

**Edith laughed "If only it was that simple, you have not heard the best part of the story yet...**

"I'll try" said Edith but as soon as she touched Mary's hand Mary woke up.

Mary stretched her hand out "It is beautiful, isn't it? Oh! There is one more thing we must do to make our engagement official" She turned to the taxi driver "Driver! Take us to the offices of the Times!"

"No, no...I did not" Mary held her face in her hands.

"Oh yes you did. Look" and Edith held up the newspaper folded over on the relevant page where Mary read:

_Lady Mary Crawley_

_and_

_Lord Matthew Crawley, _

_the Earl of Grantham, _

_are pleased to announce their engagement._

_The wedding will take place later this year_

Sunday, August 1, 1920

London

Buckingham Palace

The King slid the Times across the breakfast table so it was in front of his wife.

"May, you know I am not one for telling you I told you so but .." and he pointed out the announcement "I told you so" and he laughed.

_A/N: Intermission_

_At some point noncliffhangery chapters of a decent length will appear at weekly or so intervals._

_Until then, adieu Gentle Reader. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Previously:**

_**Lady Mary Crawley**_

_**and**_

_**Lord Matthew Crawley, **_

_**the Earl of Grantham, **_

_**are pleased to announce their engagement.**_

_**The wedding will take place later this year**_

Sunday, August 1, 1920

London

Painswick House

Matthew was reluctant to go to the dinner. The events of the past twenty four hours had been so bizarre, more fantastic than any of the morphia induced dreams he had had when he was laid up after his last crash. In fact he would have been prepared to swear it was all a dream were it not for the receipt he found for the rings. He was well and truly engaged. To the wild eldest daughter of the House of Grantham. And he did not know how he felt about that.

His friend Bert and Bert's sisters had decently waited a year after Lavinia's passing before they had started pushing Matthew into the stream of society, female society, single female society. They had not strewn nubile young maids in his path, but at every function there was always a very nice maiden, or young widow, friendly, but never desperate; he supposed they had all been vetted and the sad candidates discarded. But there had never been a frisson of interest on his part in any of those fine ladies.

He had accompanied Bert once to Madame Gauthier's to relieve the pressure as it were, but he had felt detached from the whole mechanical process and he had not gone back.

Before the whole business of the earldom had popped up he had been considering cashing everything in and emigrating somewhere temperate, New Zealand maybe, where he could purchase a cottage on the seashore, and live a solitary existence, drinking G n' Ts, as he watched the tide go out on his life. But the earldom caught him out. And then the garden party happened.

When he met Mary for the first time he discovered that she filled a giant void in his life, a void he hadn't even known existed, she made him whole. And on the basis of absolutely no evidence at all he knew that he meant the same for her. They were meant to be together. The feeling was so strong he was glad that he had not met her while Lavinia was still alive; the complications which that would have lead to would have been horrific. But he had met her at the opportune time. They were to be wed. They would live happily ever after. But still...at the garden party and the ball Mary had been reluctant. She was wrapped up in that stupid myth of a curse. Which was not a problem, he was confident he could free her from it. In fact to be honest with himself he had been looking forward to convincing her to love him. He anticipated the thrill of the chase. It was what happened at the jazz club after alcohol had removed all of her inhibitions ... she had been so imperious, he had been powerless before her, she had become Boudica. And that made him more than a little apprehensive. She might be beyond him.

One of the talents that had keep him alive through the war was knowing the exact limit of his aeroplanes. Not the theoretical limits the engineers had determined, not the guesstimates the mechanics gave him, the real limits. Many times he took his machines to that very limit but never over it; he never entered a dive at too steep an angle or tried to turn in too short a radius; always there was a voice screaming don't do it. And the problem was that right now was that voice was screaming at him 'maintain your airspeed you're going to stall! Stall! Stall!'

Matthew felt a touch on his elbow.

He turned, it was Bert who asked "Are you OK? You seemed to be..."

"I'm fine" and he reached out and knocked on the door of Mary's aunt's house.

As the door was opening Bert said "You'll be OK, this can't be worse than the first time you soloed."

As it happened Matthew had botched the landing of his first solo and wrecked the aeroplane, but still any crash you can walk away from...

-0-

Mary, Edith, their grandmother and aunt were waiting for them in the foyer.

There was a pause as they entered the house, like that weightless feeling Matthew had experienced at the top of a climb, before he dropped the nose to start a dive, when his machine was sorting out whether it was a rock or a raptor, and Matthew sought out Mary. How was she going to receive him?

With a large smile. And outstretched hands. "Matthew! I am so happy you made it, come meet my grandmother and aunt." and she kissed him on his cheek and he kissed her on hers. She tucked her arm in his and steered him towards the introductions. But what he seen in her eyes? Not adoration, certainly some affection, but there seemed to be a glint of something else. Appraisal? Mischief? He was not sure.

When he was being introduced to Violet he almost blurted out that there was no need, as they had already met, but stopped at a short head shake from Violet. And he could have sworn she winked at him.

The introductions having been concluded Mary indicated she and Matthew had some things to discuss before dinner and she steered him to Rosamund's breakfast room. Once inside the room and the door closed she dropped Matthew's arm and moved away from him so that the table was between them.

"There are two things we have to speak about: our engagement and the sale of the estate" she told him.

"Go on" he told her as he stared at her lips.

Mary licked her lips. "I understand from Edith that you twice gave me a chance to forget about the engagement.."

"Yes"

"..but each time I escalated the situation as it were."

"Yes"

"I would like to know if you are sincere."

Matthew looked at her puzzled. "In what sense?" he asked.

"You accepted my proposal yet you would have allowed me to forget I made it. So are you sincere in wanting to marry me?"

"Yes"

"Then why would you let me forget about the proposal? I would have forgotten you know, were it not for the ring and the announcement in the Times" they both smiled at that.

"Yes that last was a pretty big reminder. As for why, not to put too fine a point on it, you were drunk. I would not, do not, hold you to a proposal made under such circumstances notwithstanding that most of London is now aware of it. So I turn your question back on you: are you sincere in wanting to marry me?" As he spoke Matthew moved around the corner of the table. He was now within a yard of Mary.

She smiled at him. "Given the benefit of sober second thought I am inclined to remain engaged to you"

"But?"

"But?"

"A sentence like that always has a 'but' at the end."

"But I must get to know you. I know nothing of you and you know nothing of me. All I know is that we share a mysterious attraction for each other. You may have nasty habits which disqualify you from any consideration as a husband."

By this time Matthew was right in front of Mary. He put his arms around her and he drew her to him. She put her arms around his neck. "Fair enough, we will spend the next three months getting to know each other, then we'll post the banns. In the the meantime you had better tell me more about this mysterious attraction..." and he kissed her.

Her eyes bright she smiled at him. "I already knew you are a good kisser. I want to know if you are kind and considerate. Are you wise? Are you well educated? How were you raised? Can you handle cutlery properly?"

He laughed. "All in good time and way to put pressure on me right before I dine with your grandmother and aunt."

"Speaking of which we should go back out there before they come searching for us."

He did not let her go. "You also mentioned the sale of the estate."

She pulled away from him. "If this mysterious thing between us does not work out I must sell the estate; the creditors will not wait forever, the Inland Revenue wants the death duties by the end of the year. I promised my father I would offer the estate to you and I will and do. But because of this power you seem to have over me I do not..."

"I understand. We solicitors call it a conflict of interest. We will keep our business dealings at arm's length. Whom will you have represent you?"

"There I learned something about you. You are a solicitor."

"But your father knew that, didn't he tell..."

"Originally he told us nothing about you; just that you had consented to the breaking of the entail; when he was dying he told me that you were a good man and true and that he regretted the breaking of the entail."

"Well your father was a good judge of character, if a trifle tardy in coming to that judgement."

She laughed and gave him a quick kiss. "But I still must verify his opinion. In the meantime I will have Murray represent me in the sale. I will have him give you whatever information you require."

"I will have someone inspect the property and the financial records."

"Certainly" and she put her arm in his "Now let us go to dinner" And they did.


	22. Chapter 22

**Previously: By this time Matthew was right in front of Mary. He put his arms around her and he drew her to him. She put her arms around his neck. "Fair enough, we will spend the next three months getting to know each other, then we'll post the banns. In the the meantime you had better tell me more about this mysterious attraction..." and he kissed her.**

Monday, August 2, 1920

London

Mary and Matthew had agreed to go on a bank holiday * picnic. Mary and her aunt's cook considered the menu. It looked to be a hot and muggy day so they both agreed that anything with mayonnaise might go off rather quickly so they settled on smoked salmon and cucumber sandwiches with fresh strawberries for dessert. Mary thought about a nice white wine but, remembering her hangover, packed two bottles of lemonade instead.

Matthew came to pick Mary up at noon. She had been expecting some respectable town car but he arrived in a jaunty two seater, a Riley Eleven he told her. The top was down and she had to change hats, the one which she had picked, which perfectly complimented her outfit, had too wide a brim to be tied down. She did have a hat which would work but it did not quite go with her .. she should change. She was just about to head upstairs when she heard laughter from the front of the house. She looked out the door and saw her grandmother, aunt and sister standing with Matthew admiring his roadster. He said something and they all giggled. Giggled! They were simpering like a gaggle of silly schoolgirls. She was just going to have to strike a discordant fashion note today, she had better get out there.

"Just in the nick of time Mary" Rosamund laughed "Cousin Matthew almost had your grandmother talked into going for a spin."

"What do you mean almost?" retorted Violet "I was just saying I would have put on something frillier if I knew was to be seen in public with such a dashing young man."

Mary was shocked. Her grandmother was flirting with her fiance! And he was enjoying it. Then she looked at her grandmother as she had never done before. Her grandmother had always seemed old, ancient even, to her. But looking beyond the years, to what her grandmother had been, Mary could see she would have had a rival. A formidable rival. Her grandmother smiled at her, a very knowing smile; a smile that said you are lucky girl that you have fifty years on me. Mary put her hand on Matthew's elbow.

"Come darling we should be going. We do not want to keep Grannie out in the sun too long." She gave her grandmother a sweet smile that said in return well I do have fifty years on you and he is mine so there.

-0-

Mary enjoyed the drive. She had never ridden in a two seater sportster before. She imagined that it was what flying would be like. She watched Matthew drive. She had never seen any driver concentrate on what they were doing as much he did. None of their chauffeurs had, certainly not Branson. Especially not her current chauffeur, Edith, who drove as if the road and the auto would figure out where they needed to go on their own.

It took her awhile but she figured out his pattern. Scan the road ahead, look over his right shoulder, scan the road ahead, look to his left, at first she thought to smile at her, which he did, but he was checking the road, scan the road ahead, look up, she did not know why, and then scan the road ahead.

When he changed gears, which seemed to be continuously, the roadster did not jerk. He was very smooth. She watched his hand on the gearshift for a time. His motions mesmerized her. She wanted to put her hand on his and move with him as he moved the knob around.

He hardly seemed to stop, merely slowing now and then to weave past pedestrians, human, equine and canine, and other vehicles. When he did stop she asked:

"Where are we going for this picnic?"

"Hampstead Heath" he answered "But before we get there I'm going to introduce you to someone."

Before Mary could ask whom he started driving again.

-0-

Matthew parked the roadster. He walked around and handed out Mary. She looked at the sign beside the gate.

"Highgate Cemetery?"

Matthew offered his arm to her which she took. He lead her through the gates.

As they walked he told her "You said you wanted to know about me. After today you will know everything about me except for the nastier bits which you will never know. You can divide my life into five parts This visit concerns the third part."

They walked for a time between the tombstones. Finally Matthew stopped in front of one. Mary read the inscription.

_Lavinia Crawley_

_1896 - 1918_

_Reginald Crawley_

_1918 - 1918 _

_Beloved wife and son of Matthew Crawley_

Mary looked at Matthew. He had been married. Of course, why would he have not been? He had been married. Mary did not know what to say.

Matthew knelt down beside the grave and started picking leaves and such off of it. As he did this he talked, not directly at Mary, more to an unseen audience:

"In late 1916 I had leave. I had seen my mother in Paris and she suggested I head to London with Bert for a taste of home. Bert's father was a director of the Anglo- Persian Oil Co. and he invited Bert and I to a party they were throwing, I can't remember for what. Anyway I met Lavinia there. Her father was the company's solicitor and as it turned out one of their major shareholders. After the vileness of the war she was purity personified. She was slight, ginger haired and very very pretty. She was shy but I wasn't and well, one thing lead to another and we were married my next leave. Counting that one we had six leaves together. She got me through what had been up to then had been the worst part of my life, the death of my mother who was killed by a German shell while working for the Red Cross in France. Our last time together was my Easter leave in 1918. She told me she was expecting and that may have been the happiest time in my life. Reginald was born August 4th . We had agreed that a boy would be named after our fathers, who were both named that. I never saw my son, not even a photograph. A week later they both died in the first wave of influenza"

Mary had sank to her knees beside him. She did not say anything, she just rubbed his back.

He continued "Her father gave me her last letter" and he reached inside his jacket pocket and took out a letter and handed it to Mary.

She took it very carefully. It had been unfolded and refolded so many times it looked to be in danger of falling apart. It was very short. The handwriting was very shaky.

_My darling Matthew:_

_I do not have much time. I am very sick and our baby is too. There seems to be nothing the doctors can do. _

_I love you so much. You have made me so very happy. When I am gone I want you to remarry, start another family and be happy..._

The tail of the 'y' trailed down the page until it ran off the bottom.

Mary carefully folded up the letter and gave back to Matthew. He took it and put it back in his pocket. He had slumped down and was crying softly. She got up on her knees and hugged him to her breast. There were tears in her eyes as well.

-0-

As they walked back to the car he told her "I'm sorry for putting you through that. She wanted to meet you before she gave her blessing."

They walked some more before Mary asked "And did she?"

"Yes, she did, she said 'she'll make you happy' and then...she said goodbye"

Mary did not say anything. She had her right arm intertwined with his left and she gave it a squeeze. She said goodbye but is she gone Mary wondered or do I have a rival? A rival whose imperfections will fade away with time leaving only perfection? If only I known her before she died, I would have something realistic to judge myself against. She looked at Matthew, will you settle for something less than perfection?

_* Until 1965 the August bank holiday was the first Monday in August._


	23. Chapter 23

**Previously: Mary did not say anything. She had her right arm intertwined with his left and she gave it a squeeze. She said goodbye but is she gone Mary wondered or do I have a rival? A rival whose imperfections will fade away with time leaving only perfection? If only I known her before she died, I would have something realistic to judge myself against. She looked at Matthew, will you settle for something less than perfection? **

Monday, August 2, 1920

London

It was a short drive from the cemetery to Hampstead Heath. Before leaving the parking area to look for a likely picnic spot Matthew scanned the sky.

"It looks like it might rain, we should put up the top."

"We?"

"Don't worry I'll talk you through it."

And he did. He started out speaking as if to a reasonably intelligent adult with some mechanical aptitude and by the conclusion of their task he appeared to be addressing a particularly recalcitrant toddler. "Move it to your right" "Your other right" "Line up the dowels with the holes." "Not that hole, one over" Several times he had to walk around to her side to fix things she had done wrong. But he did not raise his voice to her. He was patient with her. He covered her hand with his when she had trouble pushing down the snaps. When they were done he told her "Good job" and patted her on the back. That made her feel absurdly proud.

-0-

They found a shady spot under an oak tree with a pleasant vista of London before them. Matthew had brought two blankets from the car with the picnic basket and he spread one of them out for them to sit on. After they had finished their luncheon he folded up the other blanket and put it beside Mary's hip. He took off his jacket and then laid down using the folded blanket as a pillow. His head was next to, but not on Mary's lap.

"Pray tell sir what exactly do you think you are doing?"

"Taking a nap"

"It is most improper"

"Everyone else is doing it."

Mary looked around. From her vantage point she could see at least five other couples doing more or less the same thing. "But still"

"Look there's not a Duchess or other upper class biddy within a mile of here."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Gaze adoringly at me. Stroke my fevered brow. Keep bumble bees from nesting in my nose."

She could not resist moving his hair off his forehead. "Do not fall asleep. You said there were five parts to your life. You told me about the middle one. Tell me about the rest."

"The fourth part started when I heard of Lavinia's death. I went a little crazy. It was the start of the Hundred Days. We were patrolling over Amiens and ..."

Mary interrupted. "Over? You were a pilot."

"Yes. Anyway we ran into Jasta 11 ..."

"You won the DFC."

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I have something that belongs to you."

He reached up and took her hand "Yes, my heart" and he pulled her down for a kiss.

"I meant your flask. You met my father in the hospital."

"Yes, the night before you took him back to Downton"

"You held the door open for Edith and me"

"Yes"

"What did you talk about?"

"He asked me to marry you and raise lots of children"

She pinched his cheek "The truth now"

"He asked me to buy the estate from you so it could be reunited with the title. He also asked me to pay your way to New York if need be."

"Will you?"

"I will buy the estate if the price is right. I will only pay your way to New York if I get to share your stateroom."

She pinched his cheek again. "You were flying over Amiens."

"Long story short, I was shot down. I was paralysed for six months. My father-in-law rescued me from a convalescent hospital in Cornwall. He took me into his home and into his law practice and business. Reggie Swire may officially been a solicitor but he was also one of Britain's most successful war profiteers. He was one of the prime movers in the Anglo-Persian Oil Company and they sold a lot of oil to His Majesty during the war. He treated me as his son and when he died he left everything to me. I sold his mansion, there were too many ghosts, and I moved in with Bert until I sorted out what I wanted to do with my life. I was toying with travelling the world and then maybe settling in New Zealand. Then, out of the blue, an earl's coronet dropped on my head. And the fourth stage of my life ended the day I went to the King's garden party. I'm enjoying the short and sweet fifth stage right now."

"I know it is sweet for you but why it is short?" He grinned up at her and she knew she had fallen into his trap.

"The sixth starts when we are wed and I take you to ..."

She pinched his lips together. "You are incorrigible."

"Does that mean sweet and adorable and worthy of a kiss?"

"Just a little one" and she leaned down to give him a little peck but he caught her head and stretched the kiss out. "Do not forget we are in a public place." she scolded "Now what about the first two stages of your life.?"

"All I will say about the second stage is that it started when war was declared and ended when I met Lavinia. The life expectancy of a pilot was less than six weeks and we acted accordingly. When we weren't flying we were drinking, gambling, and whoring. We indulged in every depravity which could happen between a man and a woman save those involving another man or an animal or a child. To my knowledge we committed no capital crimes but we wore out the lesser end of the King's Regulations. The only time we sobered up was when we had climbed to a thousand feet. We acted as if there were no consequences because we didn't expect to ever live to face them. To this day I do not understand how I survived.

You told me when we first met that you had a past. I have heard the two sentence summary of that past" and he held up his hand to stop her from saying anything" and I do not want to hear more. My sordid past in those two years 1915 and 1916 would fill two large dictionary size volumes. Don't ever ask for details, they are too terrible to contemplate. I am ashamed to think I was part of all that. I am very thankful I got through it without becoming diseased.

Why do you think Marx opened up his store so very early that Sunday? Because he was a pilot with us, We were a band of brothers. Besides we know stuff about him he doesn't ever want his wife to know not that we'd ever tell her. Speaking of which what did you tell her that convinced her to let him go?"

Mary stared at him. "I..I do not remember for sure, I might have told her that I had been waiting for you for eight years and you told me you were going to propose if only you had a ring". He grinned up at her. And I might have added that I was pregnant Mary thought.

"Anyway I intend to spend the rest of my life doing good works in the hopes that St. Peter will cut me a little slack when the time comes" concluded Matthew.

"You are not finished yet. What about the first part of your life."

"Where to begin, where to begin."

"How about the beginning?"

"I was born..."

-0-

"Mary wake up. It's starting to rain."

Mary opened her eyes. She was laying with her head in his lap. Her legs were covered with the second blanket. His hand was on her cheek. He was caressing her temple with his thumb. "How..how?"

"You found the story of my younger years so boring you feel asleep. Well it's your loss, I'm not going to repeat the details of all my school triumphs again, although my win in the third form spelling bee is still talked about in certain circles." He bent down and kissed her. "Now up you get so we can get back to the car before we get soaked."

They made it back to the car before the deluge struck. They were glad the top was up. They did not leave right away. As they waited for the thunder storm to pass they steamed up the windows.

Independently of each other they contemplated how they might make love in a Riley Eleven two seater.

They did not compare notes which was a shame because between the two of them they had worked it out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Previously: They made it back to the car before the deluge struck. They were glad the top was up. They did not leave right away. As they waited for the thunder storm to pass they steamed up the windows. Independently of each other they contemplated how they might make love in a Riley Eleven two seater. They did not compare notes which was a shame because between the two of them they had worked it out.**

Tuesday, August 24, 1920

London

Grantham House

Mary wandered through the empty rooms of Grantham House. She was supposed to be on the train north, to the Highlands, to spent four weeks with her father's cousin, Shrimpie, and his family at Duneagle Castle. But her grandmother had felt too ill to travel and so Mary had volunteered to stay with her while Rosamund and Edith had gone on ahead.

She had been looking forward to the trip. Both because she had not been to Scotland since her ... incident and because she had to know whether her ... infatuation with Matthew would survive such a separation.

They had been together each day of the past three weeks.

He would come for tea after work; then they would walk through Kensington Gardens, Hyde Park, Green Park, St. James Park, some times all the way to the Embankment. Several times they had come upon Promenade Concerts; one had featured Strauss waltz tunes and she had found herself waltzing with him in the Italian Gardens beside the Serpintine. That was not the only time she had danced with him, along with Edith and Bert on successive Fridays they had gone to jazz clubs and Matthew had taught her the new steps. She wondered who had taught him and when but she did not ask and he did not volunteer the information. At Edith's insistence they had even gone to a tango dance club but when Edith had suggested that she and Mary take lessons from the instructors both men had glowered at her and they had left without even dancing once.

When Matthew had discovered she was half American he had insisted on showing her London as an American would see it. She discovered this meant going on sight seeing tours on charabancs. And eating fish n' chips for lunch. After touring Westminster Abbey and the Tower of London she had tried to act blase but when challenged she had to admit that she learned a lot from the guides. The highlight, the one she would admit to, was going to the top of St. Paul's – only 633 steps to the Stone Gallery he told her, not pointing out that it was mostly straight up. And then, after she had gotten her breath back and admired the view and was ready to descent he talked into her to heading up to the Golden Gallery. He followed her up the twisting staircase between the inner and outer sides of the dome; he said to catch her if she fell, but she suspected it was more to admire her bottom. The panoramic view of London was spectacular and well worth the claustrophobic climb. The other highlight, the one she would never ever admit to, was the visit to Madame Tussauds Wax Museum; she was fascinated by the wax figures to the point that Matthew started calling her Lady Gawker and she had to make certain scandalous promises to make him quit.

They also spent time with what he called his family, and since this was Bert's family as well, the time was spent with Edith and Bert.

They had tea with Mrs. Hudson, who, as Matthew later told her, had at some point assumed, without opposition, the role of foster mother to the men. Their time with this sweet little old lady lead Mary and Edith to the discovery that in fact that the inquisitorial mould had not been broken when Grannie had been made; afterwards the sisters both concluded they had been auditioned for roles as daughters-in-law, what was not clear was whether they had been successful.

One Sunday they picnicked with Bert's sisters and their families in Hyde Park and she was pressed into playing in a family cricket match. The captain of her team, an eight old nephew of Bert's had, after careful consideration of her experience (none) and ability (none) had positioned her at cow corner where the lack of action allowed her to day dream about a brood of little blond boys and dark haired girls playing cricket on the Abbey's sward. Unfortunately she was thus occupied when the only ball hit towards her rolled between her feet for four. Her young captain came charging out to her and with much waving of arms dressed her down; she was hard pressed to keep a straight face and promise 'yes she would pay attention in future', especially as Matthew, Bert and then rest of the adults were smirking and cracking up as he chastised her.

Perhaps the best time they had spent together was the Sunday they drove to Bray in his Riley Eleven, rented a punt and explored a green shady backwater of the Thames. He taught her how to stand up and use the pole and had saved her when she had almost fallen in. After they had had their lunch, she had leaned back in his arms, propriety be damned, and they had drifted, not talking.

When she was with Matthew she was happy. When she was with him the bleakness, the sorrow, the shame of the past eight years was not with her. But was it just an enchantment which would fade away the farther she got from him? She did not think it was, she hoped it was not. Already she felt an ache for him and they had not been apart eighteen hours yet. If this thing with him was real then when she got back she was setting a date and not at Christmas either, they would celebrate Guy Fawkes day as man and wife.

Grannie had said she just needed some rest and suggested that Mary go surprise Matthew at his office.

But he was not there, he was out on business she had been told and not expected back, so she had decided to go check out Grantham House.

Mary stood in the ballroom, not as large or as grand as the one at Sto Helit House but she had fond memories of her coming out ball. She wished she had danced with Matthew here. She held up her arms and started to hum a waltz. She was gliding around the room, smiling at some compliment of his when she heard the front door being unlocked. She froze. Then she went to the main door of the ballroom. She could hear male voices in the hall. Who could it be? Then she remembered that Murray had told her that Matthew was going to have some people survey the house. She should just go out there, greet them politely, walk out of the house, get in Aunt Rosamund's limousine and drive away. Then she heard Matthew's voice and decided to spy on him. It might be instructive to see how he acted around other people. She headed out the back door of the ballroom and then headed up the back stairs. She knew all the good eavesdropping places in the house, she was confident that she could track Matthew and his associates through the house and they would never know.

She peered down into the hall. She saw Matthew, Bert and two other men. From their conversation she deduced one was an architect and the other a builder. She did not like what she heard.

The architect was doing most of the talking. "We want a grand entrance but it doesn't have to be this wide. We can pull the walls in so." He was waving his arms about as he spoke. "We can then make each of the front ground floor flats wider. We will salvage the panelling and mouldings and other fixtures as we go. If you will follow me into the library I will show how we can divide up it so that each flat has a full set of windows."

The men went into the library and once they were in it Mary crept down to the door. As she listened to them talk, all 'move this wall, break through the floor there, central heating, rewiring, how much for this, how soon for that' she got angrier and angrier. Flats! Matthew was going to turn her home in a tenement! She followed them through the house listening to their plans. She almost lost it and confronted them when she realized they were going to turn her bedroom into a dressing room and water closet. Her bedroom!

Finally they were done. She thought they were all leaving. From her vantage point at the top of stairs she saw them shaking hands and Bert, the architect and the builder went through the front door but then Matthew stayed in the house. He closed the door carefully and then spun around and started running up the stairs!

Mary panicked. She took off down the hall to her room. She looked around. Where to hide? She thought about crawling under the bed. But then she decided on the closet. There were still some old clothes hanging in there, she could hide behind them, it had been one of her favourite hide 'n seek places when she was a little girl.

As she hid, trying not to make any noise, she thought this is really stupid. This is my house. I have a right to be here. Why am I hiding? She waited for what she thought was ten long minutes. She cracked the door a little. Nothing. Maybe he had just had to use the lavatory really bad. And now he was gone.

Mary pushed the door wide open. Matthew was not gone. He was sitting on her bed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Previously: Mary pushed the door wide open. Matthew was not gone. He was sitting on her bed.**

Tuesday, August 24, 1920

London

Grantham House

When they had arrived at Grantham House Matthew had recognized Rosamund's automobile. He had thought Mary, Edith, Violet and Rosamund were all on their way to Scotland by now. He assumed that maybe Mary had worried she had left the gas on in Grantham House and she had sent the chauffeur to check. But as he walked by he saw the chauffeur snoozing in the driver's seat. Very mysterious. So he anticipated running into someone in the house. Just not Mary.

One of the lessons from pilot training Matthew had never forgotten was 'to look up'. The instructor had hammered it home. "Civilians never look up. You are fighting in three dimensions. Your enemy can be coming from any direction, front, back, right, left, up, down. Look around, look down, look up!" Remembering that lesson had saved Matthew's life many, many times.

Looking up Matthew had seen Mary ducking around a pillar on the next floor. What was she doing? Why was she even here? He decided to find out once the others left.

When he got to the head of the stairs he stopped and listened. He could hear Mary running down a hall. He followed. Only one door was ajar. He went in. A bedroom. He looked under the bed. Nothing. The only other hiding place was the closet. He sat on the bed and waited.

-0-

She stared at him.

"I thought you had gone to Scotland" he said as he stood.

"Grannie was feeling ill so she and I delayed a day. Edith and Aunt Rosamund went on ahead."

"That's too bad. I hope she's better tomorrow. If there's anything I can..."

Mary did not let him finish. She let loose with a harangue which had been building up since she had asked herself why she was hiding in her own house.

"Do not give me any of your hypocritical concern" she hissed at Matthew. "You are not concerned about us at all. All you care about is money. Grannie is just an expense to you. The sooner she is dead the better as far as you are concerned. As soon as you thought that I was my way to Scotland you were in here converting my home into a tenement. Where are our children and I supposed to live? In some slum somewhere?" She stopped and stood glaring at him, panting.

Matthew so wanted to grab her and kiss her but he waited until she was breathing normally before replying. "Because I am concerned about where you and our" putting heavy emphasis on the 'our' "children are going to live I am going to get rid of this white elephant as soon as I can. Converting it to flats for single gentlemen is the most profitable and best use for it. As for it being your home I thought Downton Abbey was your home. We cannot afford to keep both. Pick one." He paused, giving her a chance to respond, but when she didn't he continued. "Know this. I will keep you and our children very well in deed but it will not be in the same style your father kept you and your mother and sisters in before the war. He went broke doing that. You will not have to do without. You will enjoy quality but not in the same quantity. You may have to wear the same outfit two or three times during the Season. You will have a generous budget but you will have to live within it. And you will have a London house, but more along the lines of your aunt's house than this monstrosity."

"How very middle class!" Mary spat.

Throughout Matthew had not raised his voice and he did not now. "If by 'middle class' you mean living within our means then yes. Our children will have a future unlike your father's children."

"You are impossible. You will never be one of us. I see no point in marrying you." She pulled the engagement ring off and threw it at Matthew. It ricocheted off of his cheek and sailed across the bedroom. She then stormed out the bedroom door.

Matthew stood where he was and listened to Mary depart. He heard her stomp down the stairs, wrench the front door open and then slam it shut. When the reverberations had ended and his anger subsided he sighed and sat on the bed. He felt his cheek. It stung. He looked around the bedroom. He didn't see the ring conveniently laying on top of anything. He stood up, sighed again, and then got down on his hands and knees to look for it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Previously: Matthew stood where he was and listened to Mary depart. He heard her stomp down the stairs and slam the door. When his anger subsided he sighed and sat on the bed. He felt his cheek. It stung. He looked around the bedroom. He didn't see the ring conveniently laying on top of anything. He stood up, sighed again, and then got down on his hands and knees to look for it.**

Wednesday, August 25, 1920

London

Law Offices of Swire & Co.

Matthew sat at his desk and waited. As he waited he considered Mary's reaction the previous day. It had been so over the top. What part of 'financial drain' did she not understand? She had seen the Estate's books, hadn't she? The solution was obvious. Wasn't it? So why was she so angry?

Matthew also considered the telephone conversation he had had last night. At first he had thought it was Mary calling but to his surprise it was Cousin Violet. And it was not really a conversation. For the most part his contribution consisted of a series of increasingly feeble and desperate 'but...but...but's followed by a sequence of 'yes, ma'am ... no ma'am...yes, ma'am" The gist of her advice, if commandments not quite carved on stone tablets could be called such, was that 'his was not to reason why but to do' nothing to Grantham House, or the rest of the estate without first giving due consideration to Mary's views. And no, it did not matter that it was his money. Remember relationships are for a long time. So bite your tongue.

Matthew would try but it was going to be trying. He sat and waited.

_~ DA ~_

"Lady Mary Crawley" Matthew's clerk announced.

Mary swept into Matthew's office. Matthew stood. He did not move from behind his desk. The clerk left, closing the door behind him.

Neither spoke. They considered each other. She was dressed in travelling clothes. He had a red mark on his left cheek. She looked haggard as did he. Neither smiled.

After a glacial epoch had passed she told him "Grannie is better, we are on the way to the train station."

He said nothing, just stared at her.

"I would like to...ah...may I have my ring back?" she stammered.

For eight long beats he stared as her then he took the ring out of his vest pocket. She held out her right hand for it but he gestured at her left hand. She took off her glove and held out her left hand. He came out from behind his desk and took her hand. It was cold. He slid the ring onto her finger. He bent down and kissed her hand. He straightened up and let go of her hand. She tugged off her right glove. She reached up and touched the mark on his cheek. When he did not back away but stood there frozen she lifted up her left hand as well and pulled his face down for a kiss. It took awhile but his arms went around her and pulled closer. The second kiss was much deeper than the first.

She pulled back. "I really must be going, we do not want to miss the train."

Still he said nothing. He walked her to the door and opened it for her. Before she left she said "I will write you; I want you to write me back." Her eyes were shiny, like they were wet. Caring not for what the clerks thought he kissed her again.

After she had gone he went back to his desk and sat down. He touched his cheek. It no longer stung.


	27. Chapter 27

**Previously: He walked her to the door and opened it for her. Before she left she said "I will write you; I want you to write me back." Her eyes were shiny, like they were wet. Caring not for what the clerks thought he kissed her again. After she had gone he went back to his desk and sat down. He touched his cheek. It no longer stung.**

Thursday, September 2, 1920

Scotland

Duneagle Castle

Mary had promised to write Matthew. The problem was that she did not know what to write. She supposed it should be a love letter, it was to her fiance after all, but exactly what did one say in a love letter? She had never written one before. She had never received one. She would not characterize any of her correspondence with Patrick as being love letters. None of her governesses had taught her the art of the love letter.

Perhaps she could ask advice, but from whom? It was a rather delicate subject. She knew Anna had written often to Bates before he was...but she did not want to reawaken those memories. Edith had probably exchanged love letters with Anthony during the war but ...they were on good terms now but she did not want to give Edith that sort of entry into her psyche. Aunt Rosamund probably had had some experience with lovers but ...she was such a gossip. That left only her grandmother, she having rejected the whole MacClare clan out of hand. She had never thought of her grandmother as being romantic, at least not until she had seen her flirting with Matthew. Grannie probably could write a cracking good love letter but... the thought of involving her grandmother in her love life made her shudder.

What if someone had asked her what to put in a love letter? She would tell her to...write what is in your heart. How trite. How facile. How true. Pray tell Lady Mary what is in your heart?

_Darling Matthew:_

_I would like to tell you I love you but I cannot. _

_I fear that this longing I have for you is just lust. Lust was the downfall of me eight years ago and I am afraid if I fall again it will be the end of me._

_I would like to tell you I love you but I cannot._

_I fear that the happiness I feel when I am with you and yearn for now that I am not is just part of an enchantment we are under. When it ends, as inevitably it must, I am afraid you will return to being a chimney sweep and I will return to being a dried up old spinster._

_I would like to tell you I love you but I cannot._

_I fear that I am here in Scotland and you are not and I want to see your face when I tell you._

_Know that I rue the day I agreed to spend a month here. Only more three weeks are left my dear; until then my thoughts are with you_

_Yours now and always_

_Love Mary_

Mary carefully spritzed some of her perfume on the letter. People did that, did they not? She addressed the envelope, folded the letter and inserted it. She sighed. She took the letter out and reread it. A bit much she thought. She was about to tear it up then thought better of it and got up and hide it in the bottom of her jewelry box. She then sat down and wrote a proper letter to Matthew.


	28. Chapter 28

**Previously: Mary carefully spritzed some of her perfume on the letter. People did that, did they not? She addressed the envelope, folded the letter and inserted it. She sighed. She took the letter out and reread it. A bit much she thought. She was about to tear it up then thought better of it and got up and hid it in the bottom of her jewelry box. She then sat down and wrote a proper letter to Matthew.**

Monday, September 6, 1920

London

Baker Street Lodgings

Matthew left work early. He had been doing this every day since Mary had gone north. If he weren't a partner he probably would have been sacked by now for dereliction of duty. He didn't care, he was anxious for a letter from her. He didn't know where he stood with her. They had argued and she had thrown the ring at him. Then she had asked for the ring back but she had not apologized. They had parted with a sweet kiss. But she had not apologized. He did not know what to think. He supposed they were still engaged but was it a love match or a mercantile arrangement? Her letter would tell him.

He suspected there was a letter waiting for him before he made up the stairs. He had heard Mrs. Hudson's door open and close and he could hear her following him up the stairs. He knew the letter was there when he went into his rooms and saw that Bert was already there.

Harper, looking very solemn, extended a tray to Matthew. On it was a letter and a letter opener. Matthew took the letter and opener and retreated to a corner. He turned his back on the audience and opened the envelope.

He skimmed through the three pages of the letter and then slowly reread them. He looked in the envelope to see if anything was still in there. Nothing. He smelled the letter. Nothing but whatever odour paper and ink had in itself. He turned back to the crowd and their expectant faces. He handed the letter to Bert and then went and poured himself a stiff brandy. He sat in his armchair and brooded. He could hear the other three murmuring and then Bert came over, gave him back the letter, patted him on the shoulder and then left. Matthew heard them all leave the rooms.

Matthew had received love letters from Lavinia and written them to her. So he thought he knew what to expect. Now he did not expect anything as exuberant and fluffy as Lavinia's love letters to him. From Mary he expected something more genteel, but a recognizable love letter all the same. Not this...

_Dear Cousin Matthew:_

_The weather here in Scotland is frightful..._

It read like one of those obligatory letters home negligent students were forced to write weekly during term. 'What should I write about?' the students would whine and be told by the prefects 'anything, the weather, the food just fill the required pages'. He shook his head, Mary had hit all possible topics: weather, food, scenery – there was nothing personal in it all. She ended it:

_Yours Truly_

_Lady Mary Crawley_

A disinterested reader would never guess Matthew was Mary's fiance, he might venture that Matthew was a distant cousin to whom Mary owed an annual letter in satisfaction of some familial duty and this was 1920 taken care of.

From the letter Matthew couldn't tell if he was still engaged. Perhaps Mary had retrieved the ring from him so she could sell it. She was poor now after all. He snorted. Well he had to answer her. But how?

It took him a while to draft but he finally finished a letter to Mary, maybe not a love letter as such, but an acceptable response all the same. It did make him smile.

Friday, September 10, 1920

Scotland

Duneagle Castle

Mary almost snatched the letter off of the butler's salver. She had to restrain herself as she went up the stairs to her bedroom, glide do not run.

Once inside her room she tore the envelope open. She read the letter through quickly, read it again slowly and then frowned. This was not what she expected from that charming, dashing pilot who was so intend on sweeping her off of her feet. It read like one of those monthly letters she had received from Patrick when he was at Eton:

_Dear Cousin Mary:_

_The weather here in London is frightful..._

After the weather it went on about his meals and the scenery in London and what he had done and so on until it concluded :

_Yours Truly_

_Lord Matthew Crawley_

It wasn't until the third time she read the letter that she got the joke. He was describing a dance he had been to, which in itself made her scowl, what he was he doing dancing with someone else, and he went on about a 'Lowland Reel' and how rustic it was and she thought it was just like the 'Highland Reel' she had written him about... Oh.

He had rewritten her letter to him, she had not keep a copy, but probably word for word, just substituting names and locales. She had to laugh, it was a pretty bad letter.

She got up and retrieved the letter she had originally written from her jewellery box. She reread it and inhaled the scent of the perfume. She added a short note and then sealed the envelope. Oh well, in for a penny in for a pound.

Tuesday, September 14, 1920

London

Baker Street Lodgings

Matthew was late getting back to his lodgings. He had been caught up with last minute revisions to an agreement on which he had been working. When he came in the door Bert and Mrs. Hudson were waiting. They were all smiling. Harper extended the tray. There was a letter on it. Matthew picked it up. Smelt it. Perfume. He smiled.

"I think I'll read this one in my bedroom."

Inside the envelope there were two sheets of paper. He read the top one:

_Dearest Matthew:_

_I am sorry for throwing the ring at you. I reacted without thinking. I was wrong. I hope your wound is healed. I am so very glad you let me have the ring back._

_I am sorry for that first letter, I deserved your reply. Enclosed is the letter I meant to send you but was too afraid to._

_I am still afraid but I am going to step off of the cliff anyway. Please catch me._

_Love Mary_

He then read the original letter. Matthew grinned. She did not have to be afraid. He was going to catch her and never let her go. He sat at his desk and started his reply.


	29. Chapter 29

**Previously: Inside the envelope there were two sheets of paper. He read the top one:**

_**Dearest Matthew:**_

_**I am sorry for throwing the ring at you. I reacted without thinking. I was wrong. I hope your wound is healed. I am so very glad you let me have the ring back. I am sorry for that first letter, I deserved your reply. Enclosed is the letter I meant to send you but was too afraid to. I am still afraid but I am going to step off of the cliff anyway. Please catch me.**_

_**Love Mary**_

**He then read the original letter. Matthew grinned. She did not have to be afraid. He was going to catch her and never let her go. He sat at his desk and started his reply.**

Friday, October 1, 1920

Downton Abbey

Mary shivered in the chill morning air. She and Edith, along with Taylor, their chauffeur, and Lynch, the head groom, were standing on the edge of one of the estate's sheep pastures waiting on the arrival of Matthew and Bert.

They were flying in.

In their correspondence between Scotland and London Mary and Matthew had worked it out. Matthew had given her the specifications required for a landing field and she had forwarded them onto Lynch who had found a suitable pasture. Matthew had shipped a windsock to the estate and Lynch had installed it on a pole in a corner of the field.

Mary and Edith had a bet as who would see them first. Early this morning Matthew had telephoned and checked on the weather. He told Carson their 'ETA" was 9:30 a.m. and it was just about that time now. Mary heard a buzzing sound in the direction of the Great House about half a mile away and she pointed at it. She looked at Edith who was pointing at it as well so she laughed and said "Tie?"

"Tie" Edith agreed.

They watched the little dot circle the Great House twice, as if getting its bearings, and then start heading their way. The dot got bigger until they could clearly see its biplane shape. The aeroplane circled the field twice, the passenger waving at them and they waving merrily back, and then it flew straight up and looped the loop. Coming down it banked towards them and barrel rolled and then buzzed straight at them and they all ducked in reflex. They could feel the backwash as it whined over head. Finally it landed and taxied towards where they waited . The pilot cut the engine and the prop spun to a halt. Both the pilot and passenger undid their harnesses and climbed out of their respective cockpits. By this time Mary and Edith were right there.

Mary watched as Matthew took off his goggles and leather helmet. He undid the buttons on his Sidcot suit and peeled back the top. He unwound the white silk scarf he had around his neck. Then he smiled at her. "How are you Lady Mary?"

She stood grinning at him. "Very well, thank you, how are you Lord Grantham?"

"Oh for Lord's sake kiss him!" Edith called out.

Mary looked at Matthew who shrugged and held out his arms.

After three kisses and some incoherent murmurings they parted.

"Now if you and Edith will both look at that large tree over that way" Matthew pointed.

"Why?" Mary asked

"Never you mind, don't turn around until I tell you" Matthew told her.

Several minutes passed. "What do you suppose they're doing?" Mary whispered to Edith.

"What do you think? They've been flying for more than two hours"

"OK you can look now" Bert called.

Both ladies turned around. Both Matthew and Bert were taking off their flying suits. Underneath they wore slacks and pullover sweaters.

"Where's your luggage?" asked Edith.

"Our man, Harper, is driving up with a service lorry. In addition to petrol and spares for the machine he has our luggage. He should be here this afternoon." Bert grinned at them "And he's bringing a lady's flying suit. Play your cards right and Matthew will give you both rides tomorrow."

"But aren't you a pilot also?" asked Edith.

Bert sighed. "I was but with this" and he gestured at his glass eye "I don't have any depth perception anymore so my piloting days are over. Excuse me while I help Matthew tie the machine down."

Mary and Edith watched the four men while they put chocks on the wheels and guyed down the wing tips and the tail.

As they were driving back to the Great House Mary laughed "Are you afraid your aeroplane is going to fly off on its own?"

"Yes, we are" Matthew answered " You know it is just a big kite with a motor strapped on, a strong wind from the right direction could lift it up and flip it over. And we can't have that happen, especially since we don't own it. We've borrowed it for the weekend from a friend of ours, Buggy Swires, and have to get it back to him Sunday afternoon.".

Mary looked at Matthew. "Swires? Your wife's...?"

"They're not related. She was a Swire singular and he is a Swires plural. I'm not sure if he is related to anyone in the human race" Matthew laughed "And don't ask about his nickname, that is a story that cannot be told in mixed company."

-0-

After introducing Matthew and Bert to the household staff, Mary could sense, but did not catch, Carson sniffing at the casual clothing of Matthew and Bert. Oh well he better get used to it, the modern era just flew to Downton Abbey.

After tea, she and Edith gave them a tour of the Great House. When they got to the portrait gallery Edith ran ahead and blocked the doorway.

"We have to do this right" she said.

"Oh Edith!" Mary said.

"Just humour me"

"Fine"

"OK Matthew stand here and hold out your arm like this" said Edith and she positioned him so he was about an arm's length away from Mary with his arm right extended towards her and his hand, palm up.

"He should be on the other side" Mary told Edith.

"Not in a mirror image. Now take his hand"

Mary laid her hand lightly on Matthew's palm.

Matthew and Bert exchanged looks 'You know what's going on? Me neither'.

"Now Matthew close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you."

Matthew closed his eyes. He heard the doors open and then, on Edith's command, he and Mary started walking forward. They stopped when she told them to.

"That's unreal" Bert exclaimed. "The likeness..."

"Shh!" Edith scolded. "Keep your eyes shut Matthew! Put your left hand on your hip."

When Matthew hesitated he felt someone, from the touch, Bert, position his left arm and hand to Edith's satisfaction.

"Mary, put your arm in the correct position" Edith told her,

"Honestly!"

"Just do it" Mary complied.

"OK Matthew open your eyes."

Matthew looked. On the wall in front of him was a huge painting of a man and woman. The man was dressed in a Royal Navy uniform from Nelson's era and the lady whose hand he was holding was dressed in a gauzy gown. They were smiling at each other. It was Mary and him. Different clothing, different hairstyles, but he and Mary all the same. He turned to Mary.

She smiled at him. "That is the second Earl of Grantham and his Countess. He's the one who entailed the estate."

"So we are destined to be together" Matthew suggested.

"So it seems..."

Matthew would have kissed her but they were interrupted by the cough of Carson. "Excuse me but there is a telephone call for Lady Mary"

"From whom?" Mary asked.

"Kieran Branson, he says he's Tom Branson's brother. He says it's urgent."


	30. Chapter 30

**Previously: Matthew would have kissed her but they were interrupted by the cough of Carson. "Excuse me but there is a telephone call for Lady Mary"**

"**From whom?" Mary asked.**

"**Kieran Branson, he says he's Tom Branson's brother. He says it's urgent."**

Friday, October 1, 1920

Downton Abbey

Mary took the telephone. Matthew, Edith and Bert clustered around her. Carson stood a discrete distance away.

"Hello...Yes, this is Lady Mary... I am sorry hear that...Yes of course we will take her...Noon tomorrow? That is impossible, we cannot get to Dublin by then...No, no, please do not do that...Please hold, let me talk to my sister"

Mary put her hand over the telephone and turned to them. "Tom Branson's mother has died" For the benefit of Matthew and Bert she explained "She has been taking care of little Sybil, our niece. Her mother, our sister, died giving birth to her and her father, Tom Branson, was killed in the troubles over there. Anyway, this is his brother calling and he says that if we do not pick her up by noon tomorrow he is going to put her in the Sisters of Small Mercies orphanage. What are we going to do?"

Matthew looked at Bert "Isn't Jim Mullen running Baldonnel?"

"Yes, I think he is." Bert nodded at Matthew "If the weather is OK it's doable."

"Give me the telephone" Matthew commanded Mary. Without thinking she did so.

"Hello Mr. Branson? This is Matthew Crawley, Lady Mary's cousin. What's the weather like there? ..Yes the weather... Good. Do you know Baldonnel aerodrome? It's just south west of the city. ... Good..

There's a little tea shop, Mrs. O'Leary's, just outside the main gate..We'll meet you there tomorrow at 10:30 a.m...Expenses? What sort of expenses? ...How much?... That much? Just a second"

Matthew put his hand over the mouthpiece. "He wants two hundred pounds, for expenses he says."

"Fine" hissed Edith "But we want Sybil's jewellery and photographs"

Matthew looked at Mary. She nodded her assent. Matthew spoke in the telephone "Yes, we will cover your expenses but we want her mother's jewellery and photographs..You know that all belongs to the child by inheritance... Now I should tell you Mr. Branson that I am a solicitor and I know the law. If you are not afraid of the law I can also guess what the IRA would think of people selling babies and we don't really want to go there do we?.. No, I thought not. Oh and Mr. Branson we also want the child's papers, her birth certificate and her parents' marriage and death certificates... You have all afternoon to get them.. We will see you tomorrow morning.. Goodbye"

As soon as he hung up Matthew was talking to Bert. "Where do you think we should stop? Liverpool?"

"How about Holyhead? I think Bart Bandy is running it. He owes us a lot. It must be about two hundred miles from here to there, we can stretch our legs and refuel for the hop across the Irish sea."

"Great idea, why don't you get on the phone and set it up with both of them"

Bert snapped a salute "Yes, Sir!" and laughed as he picked up the telephone and rang for the operator.

Matthew turned to Mary and Edith. "Now we are going to need something to put the baby in." He held his hands apart "How big is she? You know what would work? One of those crates they put small dogs in on trains. Do you have one of those kicking around by any chance?"

"Wait a minute!" Mary snapped. "You are not putting Sybil in a crate. I will hold her in my arms on the way back."

Matthew stared at her. "There's only two seats in the aeroplane, there's no room for you."

"Bert can stay here, I'm going with you."

"You can't go. They're fighting a war over there."

"We are just going to an aerodrome, we are not touring the countryside."

Matthew tried another tack "You can't hold the baby, she'll freeze. Didn't you notice how thick our flying suits are?"

"Plus the plane will hit some turbulence and she'll go flying out of your arms" Bert had been listening to them while he waited the operator to make his connection and now he mimed watching a baby fly out of his arms, up and over the edge of the cockpit, following her progress until she hit the ground. He shook his head with sorrow.

"I will put her inside my suit"

"Only if she is the thickness of a book"

"I will wear Bert's suit, there will be more room."

"Not that much more. How big is this baby?"

""I don't know, we have never seen her. She is about a year old."

"There must a child about that age in Downton" Edith put in "Or maybe one of the tenants' children. Mrs. Hughes would know. Carson could you ask her?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Previously: "Not that much more. How big is this baby?"**

""**I don't know, we have never seen her. She is about a year old."**

"**There must a child about that age in Downton" Edith put in "Or maybe one of the tenants' children. Mrs. Hughes would know. Carson could you ask her?"**

Friday, October 1, 1920

Downton Abbey

Maggie Muggins was not amused. She was seriously perturbed. Not to put too fine a point on it she was livid. She had been torn from the warm bosom of her mother and thrust into the skinny and bony arms of this person who was most definitely not her mother. She was not happy and she was letting everyone know it.

"Still think the dog crate is a bad idea?" Matthew laughed.

The ladies glared at him.

"If you think you are so smart – here" and Mary thrust the wailing toddler at him.

Matthew took Maggie and made a chirping noise at her. Maggie stopped crying and touched his cheek. She was amazed at how blue his eyes were. "We're going to get along just fine aren't we darling?" he murmured to her and he started slowly humming the melody of a rather rude song he had learned in the war. Maggie stuck her thumb in her mouth and laid her head on his chest.

The ladies watched him dumbfounded.

Matthew gestured at Mrs. Hughes. "Hand me her blanket please" he whispered.

He took the blanket and draped it over Maggie's back. Then he slowly waltzed around the room humming his ditty until she fell asleep. Then he sat down.

He smiled at the ladies. "What can I say? Small children and dogs love me." He leaned back in the chair and gently rubbed Maggie's back.

Mary would have dearly liked to zing Matthew but she did not want to wake the little girl up.

Edith stared at the way Maggie was laying on Matthew's chest. She said "You know if we took a blanket and sewed arms on it we could tie the baby to Mary. Two arms around her shoulders and two around her waist. The bottom ones would have to go between the baby's legs so she would not slide down."

"I still would not be able to close up my flying suit" Mary objected.

"You would be able to if we made it bigger by cutting up Bert's suit and using the pieces to sew an extension onto yours."

"Now wait a minute" said Bert.

"Do not worry I will buy you a new one" Edith told him. If I ever let you fly again she thought.

"But we can't sew through that thick canvas" put in Mrs. Hughes.

"The harness maker in the village can" said Edith.

"Well you had better get to it" said Matthew "We're leaving at 5:30 a.m." He stood up and offered Maggie to Mary. "Here, you might do better if you start with a sleeping babe."

-0-

Matthew, Mary, Edith and Bert had dined early, at six, Matthew having indicated he wanted to get to bed early. After they had finished Matthew had gone up to bed and Mary had followed a few minutes thereafter. Edith and Bert had moved into the drawing room for an after dinner drink. After Carson had served them Edith dismissed him for the night.

"Do you suppose I should go up there to chaperone them?" Edith asked Bert.

Bert considered her question "No, Matthew will be a perfect gentleman. He would have waited for Mary at the top of the stairs and then walked her to her bedroom. He would not have gone in, not the night before a mission, no, he kissed her goodnight and then he went to his room." Bert thought, but did not ask, 'who's going to chaperone us?

Edith laughed "Actually I was more worried about Mary not being a perfect lady."

"Is she very punctual?"

"Punctual? What do you mean?"

"When Matthew told us he was leaving at 5:30 tomorrow morning how do you think she interpreted that?"

"As a guideline I suppose. She is always late for things. She has missed more than a few trains."

"Then she's not going to Ireland. Matthew is taking off promptly at 5:30 whether or not she is in the passenger seat."

"He would go on his own?"

Bert nodded. "I rather think he would prefer to"

"But what about Sybil?"

"He has a small duffel bag which he can stuff her in which will fit in the ammunition bay. It's right back of the engine so she'll be warm enough. I imagine she will cry herself to sleep after a time. The purr of the Falcon III is quite relaxing."

Edith stared at Bert. "Mary will be livid."

Bert shrugged. "Matthew would rather ask for forgiveness than for permission"

"So..."

"So Mary had better be strapped into the observer's seat at 5:29 a.m. if she wants to go"

Edith stood up. "I had better go and impress the need for punctuality upon her." As she passed by Bert she stretched up and kissed him on the right side of his mouth.

"What's that for?" he asked.

Edith batted her eyes at him "Pardon me sir did I alarm you? Please forgive me. Oh and do not go to bed just yet, I have plans for you" She laughed as she left the room.

Bert watched her go. Matthew doesn't need a chaperone, it's me that needs one. Better yet I need to stow away on the aeroplane tomorrow. She doesn't have plans for me, she's got designs on me.

-0-

Matthew did wait for Mary at the top of the stairs. As he escorted her to her bedroom he told her "I've got four questions for you."

She laughed "Not twenty?"

"No, just four."

"My price is one per kiss per question"

"Steep but fair, steep but fair. First, are you absolutely sure you want to go with me tomorrow? It's an awfully long flight for your first aeroplane ride."

"Yes." They kissed.

"Secondly, are you ever going to let me win an argument?"

"I might...if you are right. But maybe not even then." She laughed and then they kissed.

"Thirdly, when did you know it was us in that painting?"

"I thought I knew you from somewhere when we first met at the garden party, but it was Edith who made the connection, at the ball when we were received by Their Majesties, it was the way we held hands when I curtsied and you bowed. But she did not mention it to me until the next day."

"Yes, your proposal preempted everything else." Matthew laughed

"It certainly did" she agreed "The first thing we did when we got back from Scotland was take a look at the painting to confirm it." She paused, thinking "When we told Grannie she said she had always known 'from the first time she saw you here' but she has not seen you here yet. I wonder what she meant by that."

Matthew shrugged his shoulders and played dumb. If Violet hadn't told Mary about meeting him after funeral he wasn't about to. They kissed again.

"Last question – when are we getting married?"

"Before the end of this month." They kissed.

"It works for me. But isn't that kind of quick for you? Don't you have to put together a trousseau and all that?"

"Not for a simple family, immediate family that is, wedding"

He smiled "Like I said it works for me" He touched her cheek "You'd better get some sleep, remember we're leaving at 5:30 a.m." He turned away from her and started walking down the hall.

"Are you not forgetting something?" she called after him.

He turned and looked at her.

"I counted two extra questions for which I have not yet received payment Sir!" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot trying without success to scowl at him.

He laughed and started coming back to her with his arms out.


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: The action in Chapters 29, 30 and 31 took place on Friday, October 1, 1920, not on Saturday, October 2, 1920. The chapters have been amended accordingly. The Continuity Editor has been severely chastised._

**Previously: "I counted two extra questions for which I have not yet received payment Sir!" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot trying without success to scowl at him.**

**He laughed and started coming back to her with his arms out. **

Saturday, October 2, 1920

Downton Abbey

Mary arrived at the make shift landing strip at 5:21 a.m. Matthew stopped checking the flaps and watched her get out of the auto. He smiled to himself, the alternations to her flight suit made her look very fat, or he thought with a pang, very pregnant. Oh how he longed for a child of his own. Another child. A child he could hold.

She walked up to him and gave him a bright smile. "I heard that if I were late you would leave me"

"But I would have come back." He would have kissed her but he felt too many eyes watching them so instead he said "Let me show you our steed" and he lead her to the front of the aeroplane. After stowing her Gladstone bag in the now superfluous ammunition bay he started his spiel. "This is a Bristol Type 14 F2.B fighter. It is powered by a Rolls Royce Falcon III in line engine.." He went on pointing out various features until he sensed Mary's eyes glazing over. He stopped talking and looked at her. "You're not..."

She patted his arm "As far as I am concerned it is a magical flying carpet and you are the magician. I trust you know what you are doing. Now if you would show me to my seat..."

As he strapped Mary into her seat Matthew ran over the itinerary with her: "We will be flying at 5,000 feet at 100 miles per hour. We are going to fly to Leeds, then Manchester, following the rail lines. I'll point out where I grew up to you; then Liverpool and then to Holyhead which is on the Isle of Anglesey off the coast of Wales. It'll take just under two hours. We will stop there for half an hour to refuel. Then it's straight across the Irish Sea, about 80 miles, to Dublin. Baldonnel Aerodrome is just to the south west of the city. If all goes well we should be there at 9:30. We pick up Sybil and we're back in the air by 11:30 and home here by 3:30 this afternoon. Any questions?"

"When is lunch?"

Matthew laughed and kissed her. "This will have to tide you over." He straightened her silk scarf, positioned her goggles over her eyes, kissed her again and then climbed into his seat.

Matthew signalled Harper to spin the propeller and the engine fired up. When the gauges read right he motioned to Harper and Bert and they pulled the chocks away from the wheels. The aeroplane started to move. Mary waved to Edith. As the aeroplane rushed towards the oncoming tree line she closed her eyes and started to pray. They took off.

It was 5:30 a.m. Exactly.

-0-

After the initial terror of the take off Mary found the plane ride to be very exhilarating. Exhilarating but very very cold. She was glad of every bit of piece of clothing which she had on. She wished she had warmer boots; she was wearing her riding boots and she was starting to feel her toes tingle. The only part of her exposed to the elements was her face below the goggles and she reached up and pulled her silk scarf over her mouth and nose.

Watching the land move below gave her a new perspective. Her father had taught her how to read a map but that was so abstract compared to now when she had a map made real below her. The parts seemed to fit together so well, like a well made patchwork quilt.

Matthew had told her they would be following the main rail lines and several times she saw trains below looking like the toy train Patrick had had when he was little.

Matthew, in the cockpit in front of her, followed the same pattern of movement he had when he had taken her on the picnic. Scan ahead, look right and then over his right shoulder, smiling at her, scan down over the side, scan ahead, look left, smile again at her, look up and then look ahead, starting the whole cycle again. He was constantly in motion.

Leeds was the first big place they flew over. She was surprised at how big it was. She had expected to see an industrial wasteland but was surprised that only half of the smokestacks were belching smoke. She wondered why that was so.

-0-

If asked before the flight began how noisy it would be she would have said that she thought it would be silent like a hawk gliding through the air. It was anything but. Between the roar of the engine and the rush of the air past them she could not have talked to Matthew if she had wanted to. So what happened next should not have surprised her.

They were passing over the next big city which Mary remembered must be Manchester when Matthew waved his right arm at her and then pointed at something on the ground. Mary looked over the side. They were flying over an area of houses, not row houses, like she had seen at Leeds, but stand alone houses with gardens. One of them must be Matthew's childhood home she realized so she waved her arm back at him and then pointed down meaning 'yes, I see your home'. Matthew took her meaning to be 'why don't we dive down there and take a closer look'. And he did.

Mary almost threw up. They were over Liverpool before she recovered her equilibrium.


	33. Chapter 33

**Previously: One of them must be Matthew's childhood home she realized so she waved her arm back at him and then pointed down meaning 'yes, I see your home'. Matthew took her meaning to be 'why don't we dive down there and take a closer look'. And he did.**

**Mary almost threw up. They were over Liverpool before she recovered her equilibrium.**

Saturday, October 2, 1920

Holyhead Aerodrome, Wales

Mary could not bear to watch the ground rushing at them as they dropped down to land so she squeezed her eyes shut. She thought there would be a large bump or thud or something but there was not. The motion of the aeroplane changed and then they stopped. The engine quit and there was blessed silence. Mary kept her eyes shut while she gathered her thoughts.

Then she felt lips on hers. She opened her eyes. Matthew was right there. He had a huge grin on his face. So this is what flying did for him. She hoped he would smile at her like that someday for something she did for him.

"Well?" he demanded. "Well how did you like it?"

"It was interesting" she allowed and gave him a small smile.

Matthew unbuckled Mary and helped out her of the cockpit. She felt a little wobbly. She looked up to see that there was an RAF officer and a woman waiting for them.

Matthew introduced them "Lady Mary Crawley may I introduce my good friend, Group Captain Bart Bandy and..."

"My wife Elspeth" Bart finished for him "And what shall I call you, Your Lordship?" Bart laughed.

"Anyone who has seen me ..." Matthew paused, seeing the quizzical looks of the ladies, and lamely finished " ah...in the war, must call me Matthew like he always has."

Elspeth motioned to Mary "Come your ladyship and I'll take you where you can freshen up while the men see to the aeroplane."

Mary was grateful of the gesture, she really should not have had that second cup of tea before she had left Downton. "Thank you, I certainly need to, and please call me Mary" after all there was no point in insisting on formality with Matthew's friends.

"Now Mary you must tell me more about this romantic mission you are on of swooping into a war zone and rescuing an orphan, Bert just gave my husband the bare bones over the telephone..."

Saturday, October 2, 1920

Mrs. O'Leary's tea shop

Near Baldonnel Aerodrome, Ireland

Mary was sweltering. She and Edith had decided the night before that she should wear a hacking jacket and a riding habit over the jumper and riding breeches she had worn under the flying suit when she went to pick up Sybil so as not to offend any Irish sensibilities. The Irish being so touchy as it was. But all this clothing, plus the silk long johns she had on underneath, which Matthew had brought from London for her, she blushed at the thought of him buying them, and why had he bought them in so large a size, had he no powers of observation, and the warm and humid atmosphere of the tea shop, was making her very sleepy. She longed for the bracing cold air at 5,000 feet as she waited for Tom's brother. Who was late.

She watched Matthew. He appeared calm but she could see his eyes scanning the room, looking through the window, then to the door, then to the kitchen entrance, then back to the window, never stopping their circuit. His right hand was out of sight below the table's surface near the revolver she had been surprised to learn he had with him. She had asked if it was necessary and he had rather coldly replied that he hoped not. He had also told her that if he told her to get down, or if she heard gun fire, she was immediately to fall to the ground, and if she hesitated he would knock her down. She thought he was being melodramatic until Group Captain Mullen briefed them.

"So far the IRA has just been ambushing soldiers but they have been escalating their attacks and it is just a matter of time before they start murdering civilians. I don't want you to be the first ones. Lady Mary can I not prevail upon you to let me accompany Matthew while you stay here with my wife?"

"I appreciate your concern sir but I must be there to greet my niece." Behind Mullen Mary had seen Matthew rolling his eyes.

So here she was, sweating in a most unladylike manner, growing more apprehensive by the second. Where was Tom's brother? Where was Sybil?

Matthew could sense Mary's growing agitation. He was not surprised by Branson's tardiness. In war nothing ever happened on time and one of the attributes a pilot had to develop was patience. Be patient, let the logic of differing turn radii work itself out and the enemy's aeroplane would appear in your sights and you could open fire. Until then you waited.

He scanned the room. Nothing unusual happening of what he could see of the street through the window. The two men dawdling over their tea at the table were two soldiers from Mullen's security detail in mufti. He knew that Mullen also had men stationed outside the back entrance to the tea shop and just down the street. All the pieces were in place. All he could do was wait. So he did.


	34. Chapter 34

**Previously: He scanned the room. Nothing unusual in what he could see in the street through the window. The two men dawdling over their tea at the table were two soldiers from Mullen's security detail in mufti. He knew that Mullen also had men stationed outside the back entrance to the tea shop and just down the street. All the pieces were in place. All he could do was wait. So he did.**

Saturday, October 2, 1920

Mrs. O'Leary's tea shop

Near Baldonnel Aerodrome, Ireland

At five to eleven one of the men at the front table gave a small hand signal. Matthew tensed. "They're coming" he whispered to Mary. "Stay seated but if it gets bad hit the floor. If you have to leave try to crawl to the kitchen and get out that way." Matthew stood. His jacket covered his revolver but his hand was close to it.

A man, presumably Kieran Branson, entered the tea shop, carrying what appeared to be a flour sack, accompanied by a young woman, wearing a shawl and holding, judging from the sounds emanating from it, a distressed child wrapped in a dirty pink blanket. Mary went to stand up but Matthew pushed her back down by her shoulder. "Wait" he hissed at her.

Another man entered the tea shop behind the two. He nodded at the two men by the front table and then turned around and locked the door to the tea shop. Branson and the woman whirled around to be confronted by two revolvers pointed at them. One of the men put his finger to his lips. "Hush, we don't want to alarm the babe do we?"

Just then the proprietor of the tea shop came bustling out the back muttering something to herself and then froze when she saw the tableau. Matthew moved away from Mary's side over to the woman's side. "Mrs. O'Leary?" The woman nodded. Matthew gestured to the kitchen area "Why don't you sit down in there and have a cup of tea while we transact our business?" He reached in his pocket and took out a ten pound note and handed it to the woman "And this should cover your lost business while we do." The woman nodded, took the note and went into the kitchen. One of the men from the front table watched her from the kitchen doorway.

Branson was sputtering, the only thing keeping his rage from boiling over being his acute awareness of the revolvers pointed at him. Being frisked did not improve his mood. His companion was also not happy about being patted down but her swearing was cut off by one of the security men roughly gripping the back of her neck.

Matthew took the bag from Branson. It was an old flour sack, he could see the faded logo of the miller, but it was clean. He looked inside. There was an envelope containing some papers, a photograph and what appeared to be some jewelry at the bottom. He handed the envelope to Mary, telling her "Check it out" and then finished going though the bag. It just contained baby clothing. He put the bag on the table and then looked at Mary. "What did you find?"

"Sybil and Tom's marriage certificate, their wedding photograph, their death certificates, little Sybil's birth and baptismal certificates, a wedding ring, a set of earrings and a locket, I recognize the locket." She paused and then added "Sybil had more jewelry than that".

"Is it important that we get it?" Matthew asked.

Mary looked toward the mewling child in that woman's arms. She shook her head. "No, let us take Sybil and get out of here."

Matthew nodded at her. "Put it all back in the bag and then go get your niece." Matthew told her.

In one motion Mary stuffed the items back into the envelope, put it in the bag, stood, moved and took Sybil from the woman. She turned away from them and start murmuring to the child.

Matthew took an envelope out of his pocket and turned back to Branson. "Excellent..."

"I've got half a mind to take my niece and leave..being abused like this.. there's no call for us being treated like common criminals..." Branson blustered but he kept greedy eyes on the envelope.

"Oh?" Matthew asked in a cold tone. "And what you do call it when someone offers to deliver up a person in return for a ransom?"

"Ransom? It's for expenses..."

"Two hundred pounds? That's a lot of expenses. Do you by any chance have any receipts?"

"Two hundred pounds?" Branson's companion interjected "You told me twenty. I want half, after all it's been me taking care of that brat for the last week."

"We'll talk later" Branson tried to mollify her "Can we go now?" he asked Matthew.

"Just one last thing" Matthew took out a sheet of paper out of the envelope along with the twenty ten pound notes. He spread the notes out so Branson could count them and then he put them back in the envelope. Instead of the envelope he handed Branson the paper. "Read this then sign it."

Branson read it."This says I give up any claim to the girl and consent to Matthew and Mary Crawley adopting her." He gestured at Matthew and then at Mary. "Is that you two?"

"Yes" answered Matthew "now sign" and he handed Branson his fountain pen. Branson signed and gave back the paper. "The pen also" Matthew gestured and Branson gave him the pen. Matthew stuffed the consent into the bag and picked it up.

Matthew pointed at the chairs where he and Mary had sat while they were waiting. "Sit down" Branson and his companion sat. "You are going to stay here for fifteen minutes after we leave. If either of you ever try contacting us in any way in the future it will go badly for you. I will bring the full weight of the law down on you for extorting this ransom out of us." He put the envelope on the table in front of them but he did not take his hand off of it. "And if that is not enough I will get word to the IRA that you accepted two hundred pounds from the British security forces for services rendered. Understand?" They both nodded.

Matthew took his hand off the envelope, picked up the bag and walked over to Mary. "Is she OK?"

"She is dirty and she stinks" Mary sounded shocked.

"Babies get that way sometimes. I'm sure between you and Mrs. Mullen you can get her cleaned up for the flight" He put his arm around Mary and steered her towards the door. "Come my two Crawley ladies, let's go home."


	35. Chapter 35

**Previously: "She is dirty and she stinks" Mary sounded shocked.**

"**Babies get that way sometimes. I'm sure between you and Mrs. Mullen you can get her cleaned up for the flight" He put his arm around Mary and steered her towards the door. "Come my two Crawley ladies, let's go home."**

Saturday, October 2, 1920

Over the Irish Sea

Mary was grateful for two features of the alterations to her flight suit, both suggested by Mrs. Hughes. One was to reconfigure the sleeves so she could wriggle her arms out and wrap them around Sybil while she was strapped to Mary's chest. The other was to tailor the top of the front so it opened left to right. This allowed her to open it and bend forward so her face was inside the pouch. She could then speak to Sybil.

It had taken Sybil a long time to settle down.

Matthew and Mary had gone from the tea shop straight to the Mullen's residence at the aerodrome. Matthew had pushed Mary to change Sybil as fast as possible as they were already late. With the encouragement of Mrs. Mullen Mary put an end to that. She and Matthew ended up nose to nose, Matthew arguing that if they did not leave soon they wouldn't make it back to Downton in daylight and Mary arguing just as forcefully that Sybil wasn't going anywhere until she had been changed, bathed and fed and gotten used to Mary. The two stared at each other for a moment and then the argument abruptly ended with Matthew leaving to telephone Holyhead to arrange an overnight stay there if need be.

Mrs. Mullen congratulated Mary but also cautioned her:"Pick your battles, he knew you were right; I'm impressed he didn't keep on arguing. Men do that you know even when they know they're in the wrong." She smiled at Mary "He's a keeper. Now let's get your little girl cleaned up".

By 'let's' Mrs. Mullen meant she would walk Mary through the process and she did. Sybil was apprehensive and Mary was tentative but they gradually warmed up to one another. Mary got Sybil bathed, in the process getting soaked. Luckily she had brought a change of clothes for herself. She then changed Sybil into some clean clothes Mrs. Mullen provided, the ones in the flour sack being badly in need of a session at a laundry, and finally fed. Throughout Sybil did not say a word; she did not cry; she just whimpered a bit and stared at Mary.

Sybil did not take well to being tied to Mary. She seemed to consider it an affront to her dignity and expressed herself with much waving of the arms and kicking of the feet. Mary was sure she had a perimeter of bruises about her body from all the baby blows. Then there was the matter of getting into the Sidcot suit. She couldn't with Sybil tied to her so they had to untie Sybil and do it all over once Mary had the suit on up to her waist. And then with the suit fully done up Mary found out that she was so constricted and over balanced she could not walk. She could barely waddle. So Matthew had to carry her to the aeroplane and plunk her down in the observer's seat. And throughout he said not a word. Discretion being the better part of 'just one word mister, just one word..."

Once they were safely in the air Mary wriggled her arms out of the sleeves and rubbed Sybil's back. She ducked her head down into the pouch and started telling Sybil all about her mother growing up at Downton Abbey. Mary thought Sybil had fallen asleep but the little girl whimpered whenever she quit talking so she kept on.

-0-

Matthew was perturbed that Mary had dawdled so long with Sybil. Change her certainly. Sure feed her. But bathe her? What difference would it make if she were dirty for another three or four hours? And why did she need time to get acquainted with the babe? They were going to be strapped to each other for three or four hours; spend that much time chest to chest with someone and you might get over acquainted.

He had tried to tell Mary that the sun waited for no one; that the aeroplane did not have headlamps; that there were no beacons at Downton; but she waved off the need to get going as a mere bagatelle. It was finally Mrs. Mullen, seeing Matthew's agitation, who chivvied Mary along.

It was two in the afternoon before the aeroplane was in the air.

Once they were on their way and he had cooled down Matthew realized they should have stayed in Ireland. Sunset at Downton was at about 6:40 p.m. It was going to be touch and go whether they made it. Well, he would reconsider continuing on when he got to Holyhead.

-0-

Although it was unlikely that a flight of Fokkers were going to come diving out of the sun Matthew kept up his habit of scanning the sky. Ahead, left, up, back. Seeing a headless Mary with her empty sleeves flopping in the slipstream and laughing at that, he wished he could take a photograph. Look right, down and forward again. Repeat.

They were about twenty miles out of Holyhead when Matthew's scan did turn up an enemy.

Fog.

Fog where there should be no fog. The day was sunny. It was cool, there had been no temperature change. There was a nice steady north wind. There shouldn't be fog. Where was it coming from? Everywhere. All around him. Thick in front. He considered turning around and heading back to Baldonnel. But when he looked behind him the fog was thicker there. He tried changing altitude to no avail. There was fog everywhere. There was no point in turning back.

He considered his options. There were few. He had fuel for another 300 miles. As far as he could remember the highest mountain in Wales was about 3,600 feet high. At their current altitude of 5,000 feet they didn't have to worry about hitting one. Just keep heading east and hope they'd leave the fog when they got into the interior. Find a likely place to land, ideally before they were over the North Sea. He sighed. It was worth a shot. Thankfully Buggy had installed the most modern instruments available. The artificial horizon was a godsend. He flew on into the all encompassing white.

Ten minutes on and according to his calculations he should be crossing the coast. No hope of finding ... wait. What was that? A flashing light to his left. The South Stack lighthouse. Matthew reviewed the map in his head. The aerodrome was to the south, south west. He looked to his right. There were two faint lights, one green and the other red both strobing in the distance. He smiled. A beacon. He gently banked to the right. There would be welshcakes for tea yet.


	36. Chapter 36

**Previously: Ten minutes on and according to his calculations he should be crossing the coast. No hope of finding ... wait. What was that? A flashing light to his left. The South Stack lighthouse. Matthew reviewed the map in his head. The aerodrome was to the south, south west. He looked to his right. There were two faint lights, one green and the other red both strobing in the distance. He smiled. A beacon. He gently banked to the right. There would be welshcakes for tea yet.**

Saturday, October 2, 1920

Holyhead Aerodrome, Wales

Matthew taxied to the hangers. He saw Bart waving at him and he taxied that way. An airman directed him to a spot on the tarmac. He shut down the engine. The prop spun to a halt. He undid his belts and let out a sigh as the tension drained from him.

He climbed out and stood on the ground, a little unsteadily to be sure and so he put his hand on the plane's fuselage.

"We didn't think you'd make it old chap, thought you'd probably turn back or fly on."

Matthew smiled at Bart. "I'd was considering those options when I saw your beacon, it was a godsend."

Bart gave him a puzzled look. "Beacon? We don't have a beacon yet. It's in the budget for next year."

"But .." Matthew turned and pointed at the end of the runway. Pointed at nothing. "But...there were two flashing lights. I followed them here."

Bart shrugged. "Maybe you saw the headlights of an auto or a lorry? Although I don't remember there being any out that way just now and why they would be flashing their lights I wouldn't know."

Matthew continued staring at the end of the runway. "Yes that must be it." The fog had tried to kill them and someone, something had saved them. He turned to Bart. "Please don't say anything to Mary, I don't want to alarm her."

Bart nodded his agreement.

"Excuse me. Oh pilot, a little help please" Mary called. Matthew and Bart looked at her. "I cannot get my arms back to my sleeves" she explained.

Matthew went to Mary and undid her belts. He then undid the top of the flight suit exposing a sleeping Sybil to the elements. She shivered and then burrowed deeper into Mary's bosom.

"How did it go?" Matthew asked as he helped Mary climb out of the observer's cockpit..

"Very well. She fretted a bit when we took off but then she settled down. I was talking her ear off telling her all about Downton Abbey and she reached a hand up and put it on my mouth like she was telling me to be quiet so she could sleep. She's been sleeping since then. At some point she did manage to wet herself and me."

"Well she's only one you know" Matthew laughed.

Bart pointed towards his auto. "Come you two, I mean three, let's get you up to the house."

-0-

By high tea Mary was so knackered she could hardly eat . She had not gotten any sleep the night before what with alternating between thinking about Matthew sleeping but three halls away from her and worrying about Sybil. Then two aeroplane flights, the showdown with Tom's brother, a crash course in childcare from Mrs. Mullen, another flight and part two of 'an introduction to childcare' with Mrs. Bandy. She was very thankful her kind had nurses and nannies because she did not think she could care for a child full time. Both Mrs. Mullen and Mrs. Bandy, the latter somewhat more tactfully, had told her that she would have to care for Sybil herself, at least until a bond was forged between them, considering she had already lost a year, the most precious year of all, to do so. And it might take some time given the sceptical way Sybil regarded her.

From what she understood Matthew and Bart had spent the afternoon in the officers' mess with the other pilots from the base, operations having been cancelled because of the fog, swapping war stories. He certainly looked well rested. So relaxed that she was tempted to tell him that he had no idea, no idea, what it was like to raise a child and if he knew what was good for him he'd quit smirking at her and offer to take Sybil for a while. She stared hard at him but the spell she was projecting was interrupted when she had to stifle a yawn.

Even so, Matthew blinked at her a few times and then held out his arms. "Let me" and he took Sybil from her. Mary had a jealous pang when she saw how easily Sybil smiled at him.

After tea they sat in the Bandys' snug little sitting room Mary half listening to Matthew telling Sybil a story which seemed to be about a little girl who could turn herself into a bird and half dozing. She woke up when Mrs. Bandy announced the sleeping arrangements.

"I'm afraid that the only bedroom available is our sons'. They are both at school. It has twin beds. We can rig up a make shift crib between the beds. If you two will come with me I'll show you." She looked first at Mary and then at Matthew.

"Excuse me" Mary said "are you saying Matthew and I are going to share a bedroom? You know we are not married yet..."

"I can go down to the officers' mess" Matthew offered "I'm sure they can find a spare bunk for me."

"Nonsense" Mrs. Bandy told them. "You will be married in a matter of weeks; you are sharing a bedroom, not a bed, remember there are twin beds; Sybil will be chaperoning you; and no one outside this room will ever know. Plus "and here she pointed at them both "you are both to promise that there will be no hanky panky. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." they chorused.


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: Gentle Reader, if you are one of those readers who would like to read more of 'hanky panky' in all of its manifestations please accept the apologies of your humble hack. The thought of putting pixel to screen in attempting to describe what happens when 'hank' meets 'pank' overwhelms your author with embarrassment. A nudge, nudge, and wink, wink, will have to suffice. Those readers who have been 'hanked', or 'panked', as the case may be, will be able to fill in the blanks for themselves. As for the rest of you, your time will come. _

**Previously: "Nonsense" Mrs. Bandy told them. "You will be married in a matter of weeks; you are sharing a bedroom, not a bed, remember there are twin beds; Sybil will be chaperoning you; and no one outside this room will ever know. Plus "and here she pointed at them both "you are both to promise that there will be no hanky panky. Understood?"**

"**Yes Ma'am." they chorused.**

Saturday, October 2, 1920

Commanding Officer's Quarters

Holyhead Aerodrome, Wales

The bedroom door was ajar. Matthew gave a slight knock and when Mary said come in he pushed the door open. He was wearing a set of garish plaid pyjamas Bart Bandy had lent him. Considering that they were badly creased both vertically and horizontally Matthew suspected that Bart had received them as a gift and had never worn them.

Mary was sitting on one of the twin beds holding Sybil who was fussing.

"You're not ready for bed yet" Matthew stated the obvious.

Mary stood up and handed Sybil to him. "She will not settle down. Here, see what you can do. She likes you."

She went to go past Matthew but he blocked her. "Kiss toll"

"What?" She glared at him "I am in no mood"

"Easy, easy. Don't alarm the child."

"It is easy for you to say. She smiles at you, she just stares at me."

"She smiles at me because I'm another in a long line of charming friendly men, starting with her father, who play with her and she has fun with, but she knows that as soon as she needs to be fed, or changed, or bathed, or put to bed, she's going to handed off to a woman. For most of her life that was her grandmother and I'm thinking that since she is not a fearful little child that she and her grandmother loved each other dearly. Then two weeks ago her grandmother disappeared and then Tom's brother's woman friend became the woman in her life. How would you like that woman to be inflicted on you? I think I would rather go to an orphanage myself. So she is a little sceptical about you. You're on probation. It may take a week or two but she will love you as much as I do. In the meantime, relax; didn't they tell you to relax when you were learning to ride a horse?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts, just relax. Now kiss me and I'm not letting you go until you relax." Matthew pulled her to him and kissed her. Matthew released his hold when she finally responded. "Now give her a kiss and go get ready for bed."

Mary kissed Sybil on the top of her head and then left the bedroom.

-0-

Mary was gone for more than an hour, soaking in a nice warm bath Mrs. Bandy had drawn for her. When she came back she was wearing a long flannel nightgown. She saw Sybil sitting on Matthew's lap. They were looking at a book, a Boy's Own Annual from the look of it..

"I was hoping you would have put her to sleep." Mary smiled at them. She sat on the other bed facing them, her knees almost touching Matthew's.

"No, we've been talking. I've used my solicitor skills to work out an agreement which I think meets your and her needs and demands."

"Really?"

"Yes, watch." Matthew touched his finger to Sybil's chest "Who are you?'

Sybil grinned "Sybbie"

Matthew tapped himself with his finger. "Who am I?"

"Papa" said Sybil and laughed. Mary held her breath. She knew what was next.

Matthew reached across and touched Mary on her chest between her breasts. "Who's that?"

Sybil looked at Mary. Matthew nodded at her and gave her a little nudge in the back. "Mama?"

Mary looked at Matthew "I cannot, I am her aunt not...:

"Too late I already signed the contract on your behalf. You're a mother now. Congratulations"

"But Edith..."

"Edith and Bert talked it out last night. They agreed that Sybil should grow up at Downton Abbey. Bert told me this morning when we were waiting for you. Edith will be the doting aunt. Now put your arms out to Sybil and ask her to come to you. You know what to say."

Mary stared at Matthew and then at Sybil. He gave her a nod of encouragement. She held her arms out "Come to Mama"

"Mama" Sybil squealed and, with a little assist from Matthew, launched herself at Mary.

-0-

Sybil finally fell asleep. Her crib was the bottom drawer from the Bandy boys' dresser. It was on the floor between the two twin beds.

Mary and Matthew lay in their respective beds staring at each other. Mary stretched out her arm to him. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you for everything" she whispered.

"Glad to have been of service." he whispered back. He smiled at her "You know this is not quite how I dreamt our first night sleeping together would be like." He thought she would banter back at him but her face fell, she pulled her hand out of his and then she abruptly turned over, facing the wall. He stared at her back. He could see small shudders ripple through her back like she was ...she was crying.

He got out of his bed and sat on the edge of hers. He rubbed her back. "What's the matter?" She just shook her head and tried to pull away from him. Matthew reached down and drew her up into a hug. She was crying and she buried her face into his chest. He stroked her hair. "Tell me" he murmured into her ear.

She pulled back and looked at him. "I am afraid of our first night."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"You know about my past."

"Forget about that, I'm just concerned about our future."

"But it affects our future together. What do you know about it?'"

Matthew sighed. "It's not important.."

"Tell me" she hissed.

"All I was told was that you had a lover, a Turkish diplomat, who died in your bed."

"When you hear the word 'lover' you think there was an ongoing love affair so you think I am experienced in that sort of thing" When Matthew did not respond she poked him with her finger. Hard. "Don't you?"

"Yes" he admitted

"It was not like that. This is what happened ..." And she told him the whole sordid tale concluding "..he pushed into me just that once and then he died. I was in pain because of the way he ... he ruptured me and it was an instant or two before I realized he was dead and then I screamed. That brought down the house on me and as it turned out brought down the whole House of Grantham as well. My mother had our family doctor examine me and as far as he could tell Pamuk never discharged. I have had nightmares about it ever since."

The whole time Mary was telling her story Matthew rocked her, he did not recoil or loosen his grip on her. "So because of that horrible experience..."

"I am afraid of what will happen our first night together..."

Matthew stroked her hair. "First of all you did not have a lover. That camel man extorted you, you were violated, not loved. Listen, this is what will happen our first night together. You will be wearing this very nightgown or one very much like it."

"This one? It's.."

"Made out of industrial flannel and covers you so thoroughly from neck to toes that if I hadn't seen your head bobbing along on top I would have sworn that it was a sack of wool that Mrs. Bandy had pushed through the door. Anyway where was I? Oh yes, you will be wearing this nightgown and I will be wearing the equivalent sort of pyjamas and we will lay in each others' arms and talk..."

"Talk? About what?"

"Mostly about who will snore, I can tell you that you look like a snorer to me, and what we will have for breakfast the next morning and so on.. And we'll talk like that until we fall asleep. That will be our nightly routine for the first month or so."

"A month? We will go a whole month and not do it?"

"We won't even think about it."

"How can we lay in each others' arms for a whole month and not even think about it?"

"Have you seen yourself in that nightgown? Thinking about it will be the last thing on my mind."

"But what if it is too hot for me and I have to take it off?"

"Then I'll have to take my pyjamas off as well. And we will lay in each others' arms and talk until we fall asleep. For another month."

"Another month? Naked, in each others' arms?"

"Yes"

"You can control yourself?"

"Yes"

"But what if I want to do it?"

"Then that is when we will do it. When you are ready."

"You will wait for me?"

"Yes"

"And what if I am never ready?"

He grinned at her. "Tell me that after you've laid in my arms, naked, for a month"

She poked him in his chest. "Can you not be serious? I really am afraid."

"I am serious. I am not going to attack you. When you are ready, and you will be ready at some point, we will make love. It will not hurt and I will not die on you. You will enjoy it so much you will want to do it all the time. I'll end up hiding from you just to get some rest. What happened to you back then will never happen with me. You wrote me once that you were going to step off a cliff and you wanted me to catch you. Well I will. Now I have to go back to my own bed and get some sleep. I have a long day ahead of me, after I drop off you two at Downton I have to get the aeroplane back to London."

"Tomorrow? Can't you stay over a few days?"

"I'm sorry but Buggy needs his aeroplane to make his living. Don't worry I'll come back, you're not getting rid of me that easily." Matthew got up and tucked Mary in. He kissed her on the forehead. "Good night sweetheart." He grinned at her "Dream of us sleeping naked together" and he kissed her on the lips.

She did and more and she slept such a warm and happy sleep that it didn't register on her that both Matthew and Sybil snored. A little, and to be fair, in the case of the latter, little kitten snores. But then again so did she.


	38. Chapter 38

**Previously: He grinned at her "Dream of us sleeping naked together" and he kissed her on the lips.**

**She did and more and she slept such a warm and happy sleep that it didn't register on her that both Matthew and Sybil snored. A little, and to be fair, in the case of the latter, little kitten snores. But then again so did she. **

Sunday, October 3, 1920

Downton Abbey

Matthew gently touched the Bristol down on the make shift landing strip and then taxied toward the waiting welcoming party.

He shut the engine down and watched the propeller spin to a halt. Harper drove the lorry up along side so he could start refuelling as soon as the engine cooled past the ignition point. Matthew undid his belts and climbed out of his cockpit. He turned and saw Edith trying, without much success, to undo Mary's. "Here let me" he said and he reached in and undid the buckles. He peeked in the top of Mary's pouch and saw a tiny pair of blue eyes peeking back at him. "We're home Sybil"

"Papa!" the little girl squealed.

"If you two do not mind I would like to get out of here" a voice said right in Matthew's ear.

He turned his head and Mary's face was right there so he kissed her. "Did you have a good flight?"

"She wet me again"

Matthew laughed. "Get used to it Mama" and kissed her again.

"Do you two mind?" Edith said right behind them. "I would like to meet my niece."

Matthew helped Mary out of the observer's cockpit and then watched Edith and a maid, Anna? he thought, peel back the Sidcot suit so Mary could get out of it. Sybil started to wail and Mary quickly calmed her down. They undid the sling holding Sybil to Mary and then Edith took her. Matthew smiled at all the clucking and cooing the women were doing.

"Bert! Come and be introduced to your niece" Edith called.

Matthew turned to his friend. "Your niece?" he asked.

Bert gave him half an abashed grin. "Long story. I'll tell you tonight." He looked at Edith. "I don't want to scare her."

"Nonsense" Edith and Matthew said simultaneously. They both laughed. Matthew gave his friend a little push. "Go on, you're going to have to meet her sooner or later."

Bert walked up to Edith. She surprised him by handing Sybil to him. Sybil stared at him for a long minute then she reached up and touched his mask with her finger. She pulled back her finger and then she poked her finger at the mask again. Hard. Her finger made a small metallic sound.

"Ting!" Sybil giggled and then did it again. "Ting"

Bert went "Ting, ting, ting"

Sybil squealed and did it again, as did Bert. They both laughed together.

Matthew stepped beside Bert. "Miss Sybil Branson, soon to be Lady Sybil Branson Crawley, may I present your uncle, Uncle Ting" he laughed.

Sybil laughed again and clapped her hands. "Ting, ting, ting!"

-0-

Matthew and Bert watched the ladies drive off in the auto, in a hurry to get Sybil back to the Abbey.

"So you were number one in Mary's life for how long? Six or seven weeks?" Bert teased.

Matthew ignored this and asked "So are you going to fly back with me?"

"No way, not without my Sidcot, I'm not freezing my arse off. I'll ride back with Harper. Mrs. Patmore packed a lunch for you, you can eat it while Harper and I refuel the machine."

-0-

Matthew gave Harper the signal to spin the propeller to start the engine but instead of doing so Harper pointed at something behind Matthew. Matthew turned around in his cockpit and lifted his goggles. He watched the estate's auto come roaring up to the aeroplane. It didn't look like it was going to stop in time and Matthew closed his eyes and braced for the impact. Which did not come. Instead he heard the auto's doors open and he turned to see Mary running towards him. She reached into the cockpit and grabbed Matthew.

"I forgot to say goodbye to you" and kissed him "and to thank you for everything" and she kissed him again "and that I love you".

He grinned at her. "Where's Sybil?"

"I left her with Grannie."

"That's throwing her in the deep end isn't it?"

"You should have seen Grannie light up, I think she's going to spoil Sybil! Anyway I'm going to have Grannie talk to the Bishop about a licence dispensing with the banns so we can be married in two weeks, on the 16th."

Mathew kissed her. "What's wrong with next Saturday?"

"I have to get a wedding dress, even it's off white."

"Don't talk like that."

Mary ignored that "I want to conclude the sale of the estate this week."

"We will, now kiss me goodbye, I've got to go"

She did and he did.


	39. Chapter 39

**Previously: Mary ignored that "I want to conclude the sale of the estate this week."**

"**We will, now kiss me goodbye, I've got to go"**

**She did and he did.**

Wednesday, October 6, 1920

Downton Abbey

Mary met with Murray in the library. After Carson had served them tea and withdrawn from the room she gave Murray an expectant look.

"I would like to thank your Ladyship for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice." After Mary assured him that it was quite all right he continued "Lord Grantham would like to conclude the negotiations for his purchase of the estate today..."

"Is he expected?" Mary asked as she automatically looked at the library door.

"No, I'm afraid not. Instead he has sent three Offers to Purchase..."

"Three? Would not one suffice?"

Murray chuckled. "In the ordinary course he would make an offer to you, at a low purchase price, and after due consideration you would counter with a much higher one. He would then make another offer, at a somewhat higher purchase price and again, after due consideration you would counter with a purchase price somewhat lower than your original one. This would continue back and forth until you reached a purchase price satisfactory to you both or you reached an impasse. The whole process would take days if not weeks. To preempt this Lord Grantham has sent these three Offers." Murray took three manila envelopes out of his briefcase and showed them to her. The envelopes were marked 'First Offer', 'Second Offer' and 'Final Offer'.

"I still not understand why there are three. The last one obviously has the highest purchase price so why do we not just look at it?"

"I agree that the purchase price will likely be higher but there are also likely to be conditions attached to it which are not part of the earlier offers."

"Fine, let us look at all of them and pick the best one."

"Unfortunately his Lordship is adamant that the offers be presented to you in sequence. If you reject an offer you may consider the next one. But you cannot go back to a previous offer which you have rejected."

Mary stared at him. It seemed like a lot of rigamarole to go through. "Very well, let us look at the first offer.

_Offer to Purchase_

_To: Lady Mary Crawley (hereinafter referred to as the "Vendor")_

_From: Lord Matthew Crawley, Earl of Grantham (hereinafter referred to as the "Purchaser")_

_Re: That estate in Yorkshire known as 'Downton Abbey' and that house in London known as "Grantham House", including, without limiting the generality of the foregoing, all associated lands, fixtures, leases, chattels and choses in action (all hereinafter referred to as the "Estate")_

_The Purchaser hereby offers to purchase the Estate, free and clear of any liens and encumbrances, at and for a purchase price of £..._

Mary stared at the purchase price. The amount looked to be an amount more or less equal to what she owed the estate's creditors, including the Inland Revenue for the death duties; but there would be nothing left for her. Back when her father had died she was prepared to sell for that amount then go to America, find that cowboy and start over. But that had been before she had met Matthew. Now she wanted more. She wanted him.

She looked at Murray. "I reject this offer."

He retrieved her copy from her and tore it, and the other three copies, into small pieces and deposited them in the envelope. He opened up the second envelope and handed her a copy of the offer.

Mary scanned it. The preamble was the same but then it read:

_The Purchaser hereby offers to purchase an undivided nine tenths interest in the Estate, free and clear of any liens and encumbrances, at and for a purchase price of £..._

Matthew had increased the purchase price by ten per cent but was willing to take ten per cent less. "What does 'undivided' mean?" she asked

"It means neither of you can point to any asset of the estate and say you own the whole thing outright. For example if the estate owns ten horses you cannot say you own one horse outright and his Lordship owns the other nine; you own one tenth of all the horses and he owns the other nine tenths. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"Did you see the condition in this offer which was not included in the first offer?" and he pointed it out about half way down the page.

_This Offer is conditional upon the Vendor agreeing to reside at Downton Abbey and manage the Estate for a period of ten years after the Closing Date._

Hmm. Matthew wanted her to stay and she would have money in her pocket but...what power would she have as manager if he could outvote her nine to one whenever he wanted. She wanted more. She wanted him, but as an equal, she was not going to be his handmaiden.

She looked at Murray. "I reject this offer as well."

Murray went through the ceremony of disposing of the second offer and opening the final offer. He handed her a copy.

Mary smiled. This was more like it. The purchase price was twice the original one and was only for an half interest, but Mary was careful this time to look for the conditions. There were several:

_This Offer is conditional upon: _

_a. the Vendor and the Purchaser owning the Estate in joint tenancy;_

"What is 'joint tenancy'?" Mary asked.

"If one of you dies the whole estate goes to the survivor." Murray answered.

Fair enough she thought and a lot better than that damn entail.

_b. the Vendor reinvesting her net sale proceeds in the modernization of the Estate;_

Certainly. She had several ideas about how to go about that.

_c. the Vendor agreeing to the Purchaser's plans for the redevelopment of Grantham House;_

She frowned to herself. Then she smiled, contracts could be renegotiated could they not. Let him win that one ... for now.

_and,_

_d. the Vendor marrying the Purchaser no later than noon on Saturday, October 16, 1920._

Not a problem, the church was already booked for eleven. She smiled at Murray "I accept this offer. Do you have a pen I can borrow?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Previously: She frowned to herself. Then she smiled, contracts could be renegotiated could they not. Let him win that ... for now.**

_**and,**_

_**d. the Vendor marrying the Purchaser no later than noon on Saturday, October 16, 1920.**_

**Not a problem, the church was already booked for eleven. She smiled at Murray "I accept this offer. Do you have a pen I can borrow?"**

Wednesday, October 6, 1920

Downton Abbey

Matthew telephoned Mary that night at 6:00 p.m.

Without any preamble he asked "Well?"

Mary laughed at him "Well what?"

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes"

Matthew waited for her to add more but she didn't. Finally he asked "Which one?"

"The third one of course. Why did you even bother to make the first two offers?" Matthew paused and Mary could visualize him grinning that teasing grin of his.

"I thought I might get a good deal."

"You did; you got me. And with Sybil thrown in for good measure."

"True, very true... Did you accept all of the terms of the third Offer?"

"Yes"

"Good.."

"... we just have to work out the details."

Matthew sighed. Solicitors made their living 'working out the details'. She wasn't going to make it easy, was she? "Moving onto the next item on my list of questions. Harper has most of my things boxed up and it is scheduled to be freighted north this coming Tuesday but there's some ... ah ... stuff .. in storage and ...ah ..."

"Things from your marriage to Lavinia."

"Ah ... yes."

"Matthew you do not have to be embarrassed about that. I have made my peace with that part of your life. Ship it up here as well and some wintery day we will sort through it all. Now is there anything else?"

"Yes, you know Mrs. Hudson has appointed herself as my and Bert's foster mother and well, I know we just having a small family wedding, and since I don't actually have any family, I was wondering if I could invite her. She would really like to come especially since she's already disappointed she can't go to Bert's."

"Certainly you can invite her...and what's this about Bert's ...wedding is it?"

"Wedding, did I say wedding? I meant to say...ah..." Matthew had experienced his engine conking out at low altitude, turning his machine into a not very aerodynamic glider. Time to cast about for a likely place to land, or crash with a minimum of fuss, as the case may be. He started to talk very fast. "Oh look at the time, I must go, I love you, bye" and he hung up without giving Mary a chance to say anything. Sometimes it's best to run away and fight another day. He'd better find Bert and give him a head's up.

-0-

Mary stalked into the Great Hall where she met Carson.

"Carson, have you seen Lady Strallan yet?"

"She has just arrived with the Dowager Countess. They are in the drawing room. Shall I..."

Mary smiled at him "No thank you I will take care of this." She turned towards the drawing room. "Edith!"

Edith stared at Mary. This was imperious Mary, a Mary she had not seen in eight years. What had brought this on?

"Matthew's landlady, Mrs. Hudson, asked to be invited to the wedding" Mary announced.

Edith looked at Mary and then at Violet, who gave her a little shrug. "And?" asked Edith.

"She considers Matthew and Bert to be her foster sons and they accept that which makes her family so I said yes."

"Good...good" Edith tensed up, she knew there was a 'but' coming, one likely to leave a bruise. She didn't have to wait long for it to arrive.

Mary had not stopped walking as she talked. "She would be very happy to be invited as it would help her get over the disappointment of not being invited to Bert's wedding. I presume that this Bert's wedding to you." Mary was now nose to nose with Edith.

Edith could feel Mary's hot breath on her face. "You knew I and Bert were going to get married. I told you as soon as you got back from Ireland." Edith stammered. She tried to back away but found her retreat blocked by the settee.

"Yes" Mary conceded "you told me you were going to be married. I do not recall you saying when. When exactly are you getting married? You see I am rather disappointed as I also have not received an invitation." Mary looked at Violet. "Have you received your invitation yet Grannie?"

Edith turned to Violet who just shook her head and gave Edith the same curious look a cat gives a mouse. If Grannie had a tail, and who knows for certain she did not, it would have given one sharp twitch. Edith was well and truly trapped. "Monday" she croaked.

"Monday the...?" Mary prompted.

"Monday, the 18th..."

"The 18th of ...?"

"October"

"of 1920?"

"Yes"

"Two days after my wedding?"

"Yes"

"Where at?"

"At the Westminster Registry office"

"And exactly who is invited?"

"No one"

"And when were you going to let us know?"

"We were going to send you a telegram. From Paris. Afterwards."

"No"

"No?"

"No, you and Bert will be married with Matthew and I"

"A double wedding?"

"Yes, if it was good enough for the Bennet sisters it is good enough for the Crawley sisters."

"But, this was supposed to be your turn, I already had my turn."

"You and Sir Anthony eloped. You were married in a Registry office then; you are entitled to a church wedding now."

Edith played her last trump. "But it is supposed to be a small family wedding. You know how many people there are in Bert's family, they will outnumber us two to one and that is without the children ".

Mary laughed. "Well we'll invite the children as well, I rather like the sound of childrens' laughter so I guess we will be outnumbered three to one. Which is only a problem if they want to play cricket." And then she gave the very dumbfounded Edith a hug.

Over Mary's shoulder Edith mouthed the words 'what is happening?" at her grandmother. Who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders back.

Mary broke the hug but still held Edith's shoulders. "And now that you are a participant instead of just a spectator you can be in charge of the catering. And in this regard you might let Mrs. Patmore know that the guest list had just quadrupled." She laughed and let go. "Now let us go into dinner, we can plan further over the pudding."

Thursday, October 7, 1920

London

Lodgings on Baker Street

"Thanks, thanks a lot." Bert glared at Matthew.

"What did I do?" protested Matthew.

Bert pointed at him. "This double wedding is your fault."

"My fault? Look if it was up to me the double wedding would be at the Westminster Registry Office."

"Still it's your fiancee who forced the issue."

"Come on, a simple little family wedding, what could go wrong?"

"Lady Mary invited my sisters, their husbands and ... their children"

"Oh dear, the Golden Horde is riding north"

"Exactly"

"I'd better warn Carson to hide the more breakable bric a brac, after all I own half of it now."

"In the meantime how about I freshen your drink?"

Matthew held out his glass to Bert.


	41. Chapter 41

**Previously: "Oh dear, the Golden Horde is riding north"**

"**Exactly"**

"**I'd better warn Carson to hide the more breakable bric a brac, after all I own half of it now."**

"**In the meantime how about I freshen your drink?"**

**Matthew held out his glass to Bert.**

Friday, October 8, 1920

Downton Train Station

Mary and Sybil watched the evening train pull into the station. The hiss of the steam and squeal of the brakes startled Sybil and she buried her face into Mary's shoulder. Mary comforted Sybil as she waited for the disembarking passengers to clear the station platform. When she saw Matthew get off the train and start towards them she held up her hand to stop him. 'Just stop' she gestured.

Matthew halted where he was. Mary waited until the platform was empty of all but them and then she put Sybil down. She pointed "There's Papa."

Matthew put his case down, crouched down and put his arms out. Sybil squealed and started toddling to him in that out of control way of the very young. Matthew caught her just before she planted her face on the platform. Matthew stood up and swung her around him. When he stopped he gave her a kiss and she gave him a big sloppy one in return.

Mary stood and watched. Matthew was grinning that big grin of his. The one she had seen when he landed at Holyhead the first time. When was he going to smile at her like that? She walked up to the two of them and Matthew reached over and pulled her into their hug. Then he kissed her. They held the kiss until they felt little hands prying their faces apart. They broke apart and turned their heads to see Sybil grinning at them. So they gave her kisses on her cheeks. She laughed

-0-

Mary had Mrs. Patmore make some sandwiches for Matthew even though he protested that he had eaten on the train. 'Train food' Mary sniffed, and as later Mrs. Patmore snorted when Carson relayed Matthew's comments to her. Notwithstanding his protestations Matthew made short work of the sandwiches and ginger cake laid before him, much helped by Sybil who sat on his lap as he ate.

When they had finished and Mary had wiped most of the crumbs off of Sybil's face, Matthew asked "Do you mind finishing off the tour we started last week? There's a couple of things I'm trying to work out in my mind."

Mary smiled at him. "Such as?"

"First of all I would like to set up an office cum study somewhere off the beaten path, some place where I can get some work done."

"And hide out"

"That too"

"Papa just used the desk in the library"

"Which is about as private as the middle of the concourse at Waterloo Station."

Mary thought. "How big does it have to be?"

"Well I have Mr. Swire's desk and other office furniture, and some old chairs and a dining table from my old home in Manchester, plus all my law books, and my father's medical books, and other books and stuff, so I'd say the bigger the better."

"I think I know just the room, when the Abbey was used as a convalescent hospital there was a large room on the north side the army used as the patients' mess."

Matthew stood up with Sybil in his arms. "Sounds good, let's go take a look at it."

"Not so fast, Papa's little princess has to go to bed. It is already well past her bedtime."

Matthew looked at Sybil, who gave a big yawn and then smiled at him.

-0-

In the nursery Mary suggested to Matthew that he learn how to bathe his daughter, but he demurred, saying he did not want to infringe on her prerogatives. Then he ducked out of the room, promising he would be right back.

When he came back, somewhat later than 'right back', he was hiding something behind his back. Sybil and Mary exchanged looks and then Sybil leaned over in Mary's arms trying to see what it was. Matthew gestured with his head for Mary to put Sybil in her crib. She did so and Sybil started to fret, then held out her arms in the traditional 'pick me up' position.

Matthew brought out his hands from behind his back. In one he had a book which he handed to Mary. In the other he had a rag doll with a painted face: circles for eyes, a black triangle for a nose and a mop of red yarn for hair.

Mary looked at the book, there was a picture of the doll on the cover. She started "What an ugly..." but Matthew interrupted her.

"It's the latest thing from America, this is the first one sold over here" He held the doll towards Sybil, who was straining for it.

"And from the looks of it very likely the last one" Mary opined but her opinion was of little account for once Sybil got her hands on the doll she hugged it to her until she finally fell asleep.

When Mary bent down to kiss Sybil goodnight she noticed the doll had a particular scent, one of which she was very fond. When she straightened up she asked "Is this my..."

"Yes, it's your perfume. That's why I was so long getting back, I had Anna spritz some on the doll. Now Sybil will have a bit of you with her in her crib."

-0-

As they were heading to the former army mess hall Mary told Matthew "You know you do not have to get Sybil something every time you are away."

"Well I didn't want her to forget me, a week is a long time for her you know."

"If that is the case you should have got something for me."

Matthew stopped and looked at Mary. He had not been looking at her when she had said that last so if he didn't know if she was serious or just teasing. He looked up and down the hall. He could not see anyone. He took Mary's hands in his and backed her up until she was against the wall. In a low, half growl, half purr, he told her "I do have something for you but you can't have it until next weekend, until then this will have to do". Then he kissed her.

It was not a chaste kiss, it was .. well it was a kiss from one of the middle chapters of the Book of Love, the one described in some detail on the dogeared page.

When they finally broke the suction Mary did not say anything, she just pushed Matthew away and then took his hand. She lead him down the hall to a door, looked both ways and then opened the door and pulled him through. She did not turn the light on. The room was full of ghostly furniture shrouded in dust cloths. She lead Matthew to what looked to be a settee and pulled off the cover. They fell onto the seat.

Some time later, after having read through the Book of Love almost, but not quite, to the penultimate chapter the lovers considered the officers' mess and then resolved to reconsider it the next morning when they had regained their respective higher mental functions.


	42. Chapter 42

**Previously: Some time later, after having read through the Book of Love almost, but not quite, to the penultimate chapter the lovers considered the officers' mess and then resolved to reconsider it the next morning when they had regained their respective higher mental functions.**

Saturday, October 9, 1920

Downton Abbey

In the clear light of day Matthew considered the former officer's mess hall and concluded that it would do very well for his purposes, very well indeed. He waved his left arm at the west wall, bookcases all the way up there; his right arm at the east wall; waist high bookcases there, flanking the fireplace; his memorabilia hanging on the walls on each side. His desk right in front of him, facing away from the north windows, both to have the natural light over his shoulders and also to be facing away from the distracting view while he worked. He spun around and pointed both hands at the south wall. There he would hang Mr. Swire's art collection. A collection so unlike the grand and grandiose art currently decorating the Abbey: all portraits and landscapes of the English countryside. His late father-in-law had over the years purchased a dozen smallish pictures, still lifes and landscapes, no portraits, by what must have been very nearsighted French artists, for the paintings were not accurate renderings of their subjects, rather they were impressions. But where your eye would slide over a painting as faithful as a photograph, it lingered on these, seeing, no sensing the essence of the subject in a hazy sort of way. And then there was one big painting, the one Reggie had made him swear to part with only in extremis, a painting of a haystack in a field on a bright sunny day painted by some mad Dutchman, because no sane man ever saw colours that vivid, which would have pride of place in the centre of the wall where, on those long winter nights he could look up from his desktop and see it and feel the heat of summer on his face.

The sound of clapping broke Matthew's reverie. He turned towards the door. There stood Mary with Sybil standing beside her, both applauding.

"We were looking all over for Papa and here we find you conducting an unseen orchestra." Mary smiled "And it looks like you have an apprentice".

They looked down at Sybil who was waving her arms about and spinning about in the process, almost toppling over in the process. Matthew reached down and steadied her against his leg.

"I was just planning out my study. When Dearheart is finished with the plans for Grantham House I'll get him started on the Abbey."

"Dearheart is the ...?"

Matthew grinned at her. "The architect. You saw him that day we played hide and seek at Grantham House."

Mary scowled. "Do not remind me. I still do not see why you have to turn it into a tenement."

"A block of flats for well to do single gentlemen does not constitute a tenement. As it stands right now Grantham House is just like a yacht, a hole in the water you pour money into. But I'm a reasonable man. I have all the numbers, both what it would take to fix it up and operate it, plus what it would cost to purchase a house on the scale of your Aunt Rosamund's and run it. You go over the budget and if you can make it work you can keep Grantham House the way it is." Matthew stared at her with all the confidence of a gambler holding a royal flush.

Mary threw her hand in. She knew she was beat, she had taken over paying the bills when her father went off to war, she knew how and why the estate had gone broke. But still...it was so unfair. To lose all those memories...She changed the subject. "So what do you plan for the Abbey? To turn it into a fancy resort? Maybe put in some golf links?"

Matthew pointed his finger at her. He was excited. "That's an excellent idea! A golf course, I wish I had thought of that..."

"I was being sarcastic..." Mary start to protest but then she saw him grinning at her. "Do not mock me!"

"Easy, easy" Matthew bent down and picked up Sybil "We don't want our daughter to think you don't have a sense of humour. You shouldn't become a mother if you can't take a joke. You will recall in that Offer you accepted there was a clause about modernizing Downton Abbey..."

"Yes, but I thought you just meant buying some tractors and such."

"That too, but I also intend to put in modern plumbing, central heating and redo all the electrical; that prewar wiring scares me. Don't worry the Abbey is our home. Dearheart is the best at what he does, when he's done it'll still look the same, only with all the modern conveniences." He moved closer to Mary so he could put his free arm around her. "You don't think the shades of Downton Abbey are to be polluted thus by reliable hot and cold running water, do you?" She shook her head no. He kissed her on the cheek. "Good, now let's go have lunch" and keeping his arm around her he started moving towards the door. "You know a couple of golf holes wouldn't be a bad idea..."

He oophed as she elbowed him in the ribs.

-0-

"You know I didn't think she was ever going to fall asleep" Matthew said as he and Mary snuck out of the nursery.

"It is all your fault, she is so excited her Papa is here."

"The novelty will wear off after next week when I'm here all the time. She'll soon tire of all my charms."

"I have not yet."

"Don't ever." He pulled her to him for a kiss. "Speaking of being here all the time what about our sleeping arrangements?"

"Pardon me?"

"Sleeping arrangements. Bed. Bedroom. Where is it?"

"Shhh, the servants will hear you!"

"You don't think they know, or at least strongly suspect that we'll be..." and here he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Quit that! Follow me" and she strode off down the hall. Matthew hurried after her.

They came to a dead end. There were three doors, one on each side and one at the end wall. Mary pointed at the door on the left side "That is your bedroom" and she opened the door to the right "and this is mine."

Mary stopped in the doorway but Matthew pushed by her. He looked around, certainly very ...flowery, all pale greens, reds and cream colours. There was a door on the left wall and he started towards it but stopped when it opened and Anna came out with some clothing over her arm. She startled. She started to apologize.

"Please don't apologize Anna, it was I who surprised you." Matthew assured her. "Now please find something to do somewhere else. Lady Mary and I do not want to be disturbed for the next hour."

When Anna started to look towards Mary, Matthew, not raising his voice, checked her. "Anna! Look at me!" Anna stopped turning towards Mary and faced back towards Matthew but she kept her eyes down.

"Anna, you do understand that while Lady Mary is your mistress I am your master?"

"Yes, Your Lordship"

"So you understand that when I request that you do something I expect that you do it, not go running to Lady Mary for confirmation?"

"Yes, Your Lordship"

"Good, now run along and tell the other servants. That we do not want to be disturbed for the next hour." And not incidentally tell them that the new master is a bit of Tartar thought Matthew. Which is not a bad thing, it'll keep them on their toes.

Anna curtsied and left the bedroom, not looking at Mary. Matthew followed her and closed the bedroom door. He looked at the door knob. No lock. That's another thing to put on the to do list for Dearheart. He turned and saw Mary glaring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Was that necessary?" she hissed.

"Yes, the staff needs to understand what the chain of command is."

"But...but our deal was that we would be equal owners, that we would decide things together."

"Yes, we are and yes, we will... for big decisions but I see no need to hold a conference on something so minor as a desire to be not disturbed for an hour. On small stuff I will back your decisions and I expect you to back mine. I do not expect that we will make any big decisions without first talking them out. Agreed?"

"Yes but..."

"But what?" Matthew was getting exasperated.

"You should have had that little talk with Carson, not Anna."

"I'm glad you brought Carson up. I don't think he quite approves of me which is a problem because I don't intend to seek his approval. Since I don't intend to change he had better."

"Firing Carson would be a big decision, I could not...I have known him all my life..."

"Then I will leave it to you to gently break it to him that if he so much as sniffs in my presence it had better be because he has a diagnosed case of pneumonia, because if he doesn't he'll be heading down the road and I'll be kidnapping Harper away from Bert and Edith." He did not smile when he said this.

"I will speak to him..." Mary did not know what else to say. She was stunned. To be shown the iron fist after only having been aware of the velvet glove was a shock. What had she gotten herself into? How equal would the process of making a big decision really be? She was about to find out.


	43. Chapter 43

**Previously: "I will speak to him..." Mary did not know what else to say. She was stunned. To be shown the iron fist after only having been aware of the velvet glove was a shock. What had she gotten herself into? How equal would the process of making a big decision really be? She was about to find out. **

Saturday, October 9, 1920

Downton Abbey

Mary took a deep breath, she might as well get it over with. "But still, just because you are the Lord and Master you cannot say things like that".

"Like what?" he snapped back.

"You should not have told Anna not to look at me. That was rude."

"Rude? What am I supposed to do? Ask a servant to do so something and then wait while they run to you to see if it is OK?" Matthew sniffed.

"No, no it is not like that all. It is just that you are new to our way of doing things, they are used to me, they know me and how I want things done. They will get used to your way of doing things, just be patient."

"And how long is that going to take? You have a thirty year head start on me. I can tell you I'm not waiting that long to be obeyed. When I give an order I expect it to be obeyed, not second guessed."

"You are not in the Air Force anymore and Anna is not one of your airmen!" Mary snapped back.

"She certainly isn't, if she was she'd be up on charges for insubordination. So what else shouldn't I have said?"

"You should not have asked those questions, you made her feel stupid."

"She is stupid if she doesn't know when to obey a simple request. In asking those questions I was helping her to overcome her stupidity!"

At this point the two of them were almost nose to nose and the volume of their discourse had increased to the point where Anna could hear them, although not make out their words, from where she was three doors down the hall. She hurried further away down the hall.

"Anna is not stupid. She is my lady's maid and she is very good at what she does."

"If she is so good then she should know her place."

"She knows her place, you are the one who should know his place."

Matthew spun away from Mary and took three steps away and then turned back to her. "And what place is that exactly? A figurehead like the King while you as Prime Minister make all the decisions? The writer of cheques which you cash and spend? What role should I studying up on?"

"Do not be so melodramatic. We are equals, we will do this together."

"Didn't I just say that five minutes ago? Oh that's right, I don't know the correct way to say it properly. I didn't go to Eton. Anything more?"

Mary hesitated. This was spiralling out of control. But she could not let it fester. If t'were done it best be done quickly. "You should not have threatened Carson. He is very special to me. He has been like a second father to me, more so since father died."

Matthew pointed his finger at her. "He gave me and Bert a snotty look the very first time he saw us and he's been looking down that big beak of his at me ever since."

Mary grasped for a little levity "You must admit you were dressed quite casually, in jumpers and slacks..." It did not work.

Matthew threw up his arms. "We just flew in! What did he expect? White tie and tails?"

"You surprised him, he was expecting a little more formality, that is all. He just wants the best for me."

"Then maybe he should recognize that you now have the best deal there is." His face fell and he turned away from her and addressed the opposite wall "but maybe you don't even think that now."

"Matthew I..." she moved towards him and put her hand on his shoulder but as soon as he felt her touch he moved away.

Still without looking at her he asked "Is that it? Was every word I said wrong, including 'is' and 'the'?"

Mary glared at his back, do not be such a sulky baby. "Just one last thing. You should not have said that we were not to be disturbed for an hour. We are alone in a bedroom. We are not yet married. It is not proper. People will talk. Our reputations will suffer."

This got Matthew to turn back to her. "First of all, who is talking to whom? Because if our servants are gossiping about us to the locals they should be fired. But maybe in the remarkably loose ship you run here at Downton Abbey breach of confidence is one of the perks of employment, along with insubordination and insolence." He held up his hand to forestall any response from her. "And secondly, I do not give a damn what anyone, from the King on down to the man who mucks out cesspools, thinks of me or you or us. Let them, whomever they may be, think the worst. I do not care. But having said that I make one exception, one perhaps fatal to my heart. I do care what you think of me. So I will surrender what I consider to be my rightful prerogatives, both under the law and by custom, as Lord and Master of Downton Abbey to your Ladyship. Make of them what you will." He gave her a mocking courtier's bow and then started walking to the door.

"Wait!" She grabbed at his arm as he passed by but missed him "Wait! You had your say let me have mine."

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and looked back at her.

"You are entitled to your prerogatives and I want you to have them." She continued "it is just that there are certain understood ways in which you should go about exercising them. It is the same everywhere, in the air force or in a law office. Part of learning to be a pilot was learning to it the air force way. Part of learning to be a solicitor was learning to do it the law firm way. It is the same with being an Earl. There is a certain way of being the Earl or Countess of Grantham and yes, since I have been taught it since birth, I know the way. Let me teach you. I promise I will be subtle. I will not embarrass you. I care about you. I care about what you think of me, I am your partner, not your queen. I love you. I think you are the best thing that has happened to me. I love Downton Abbey. I want you to love it as well." As she had been talking she had been edging towards him and as she finished she hugged him. "And I am not letting you leave here until you understand that."

He hugged her back. "I love you too." He bent his head down and sniffed her hair. Ahh and there's the rub. He had been so looking forward to moving to Downton Abbey. To enjoy the freedom of not being beholden to anyone. To enjoy all the perks that a title and great wealth bring. To enjoy a life of being able to do what you wanted when you wanted (all within the bounds of the law of course). To be able to say 'make it so' and see it done. And all with the woman you loved. To enjoy life at the very top of the heap. But that was not the way it was to be. Was it?

So what choices did he have? He could try to beat her down; but he knew that wouldn't work, even if he could stomach it, which he knew he couldn't, he would never be able to break her. She would spit defiance until the end. So the only choices were her way, or the highway.

Her way was such that his place was at the bottom of the heap beholden to all above. Supply the money and not be a bother. Do not deign to interfere with the proper ways of doing things. Do things their way. Look forward to being patted on the head every once and awhile. Good boy, good job. Prince Albert to her Queen Victoria.

To anticipate all that enjoyment and then...he felt like a dog on a long chain that sees a cat walk in front of him, sit down and start to groom. The dog starts to inch towards the cat. The cat looks up at the dog. The dog freezes. The cat starts to groom again and the dog charges full speed at the cat. That cat is a goner. Then the dog abruptly gets to the end of the chain which is securely clipped to his collar, is swung into the air and slammed to the ground. Prostrate, badly winded, the dog watches the cat walk up to the dog's own food dish and start to feed. Feigning sleep the dog ignores the cat.

Perhaps the dog dreams at night of slipping his collar and running away to a place where there are no tormenting cats. But for him that is not an option, at least not yet. So for now he will follow her ways, and one never knows, at times and here and there he might be able to steal some little bits of enjoyment, maybe with Sybil before Mary starts teaching her the proper ways of being a lady. He can hope.

He doesn't understand how she can love Downton Abbey only in certain ways, which do not include any of his ways, not really, but he loved her and so he lied. "I do understand. And someday I hope to love Downton Abbey the way you do and until then I shall be your best and most obedient pupil." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter to him.

"Thank you. You will not regret it." She murmured into his chest, but not loud enough for him to hear.

After a minute Matthew asked "When do you expect Sybil to get up from her nap?"

"About three, why do you ask?"

"Look we're both pretty hot and bothered and need to cool off so I am going to go down to my study and check out a few things. I'll meet you at the nursery at three and we can go for a walk somewhere with Sybil. Maybe you can show us that favourite bench of yours."

"It is a deal" she replied and they kissed.

Mary stood in the doorway of the bedroom and watched Matthew walk down the hall. When he got to the top of the staircase he turned back to her.

He looked around. Not seeing anyone he called to her. "Just for the record, when you are apologizing to Anna for me, you can let her know I didn't want the undisturbed hour for any lascivious purpose; my sole intent was to have a different argument with you."

"About what?" she called back.

He waved at her "It doesn't matter now. I understand."

"Tell me" but he disappeared down the stairs. She ran to the railing and looked down. "Tell me" she called again.

He looked up at her. "Separate bedrooms."

Then he got to the next landing, turned and was out of sight.


	44. Chapter 44

**Previously: "Tell me" but he disappeared down the stairs. She ran to the railing and looked down. "Tell me" she called again.**

**He looked up at her. "Separate bedrooms."**

**Then he got to the next landing, turned and was out of sight.**

Mary stared down the empty stairwell. Separate bedrooms. She guessed he was not in favour. But that was the way it was done. Besides she was frightened. That night at Holyhead she had told that she was, and why. And he had said he understood and would wait for her. But did he? Would he? He was a man after all with all the attendant lusts. She shivered. Separate bedrooms. She was not looking forward to that argument. She sighed and headed down the stairs to look for Carson.

-0-

Matthew stood in the empty expanse of his future study. He wondered what it had been used for before the army had turned it into an officers' mess. Surely not a second ballroom. Perhaps some sort of practice or rehearsal hall? But for practising or rehearsing what exactly? He shook his head, whatever it had been in the past it would do very well for him in the future.

He noticed two doors on the west wall. Going through the southern most door he found it lead to a Gents lavatory. Certainly a logical adjunct to a mess hall. The northernmost door lead to a room about the size of the bedroom he had at Mrs. Hudson's place. Bedroom. He looked around. There was a nice large window on the north wall. On the south wall there was a closet. The lavatory must be on the other side. It would be easy enough to put a door in. Pull out some of the existing plumbing fixtures and put in a shower. No need for a bath tub. He abhorred the thought of wallowing in his own dirty water. His own private bathroom. He looked around the potential bedroom. Separate bedrooms. He could only think of one reason why Mary would not want him to sleep with her. What she had told him the night they and Sybil had spent in the Bandy boys' bedroom. If Mary was so afraid of him, and here he reminded himself it was not a personal fear of him, it was a general fear of all men, that she wanted him in a separate bedroom being this much further away from her should make her feel safer yet. And the long walk between here and her bedroom would help cool his ardour if on any night his lust for her ever overcame his resolve not to impose upon her.

Through the door on the east wall Matthew found a room which must have been the mess stewards' pantry as well as a door to the outside. There was also a staircase leading both up and down. As he was considering which direction to explore first he was struck by a terrible epiphany. If, on the brink of marriage to the woman he loved, he could with equanimity consider reasonable separate bedrooms this far apart, then what would he consider reasonable say a year from now? The distance between Downton Abbey and London? That far apart? Between his interests in the oil business and taking up his seat in the House of Lords, which he had promised the King he would do, it would be easy enough to rationalize being away from here, from her, for most of the year. And if he was even contemplating such a thing why was he bothering to get married at all?

He sat on the steps with his head in his hands and pondered these questions.

-0-

Mary saw Mrs. Hughes and asked her to have tea for two served in the breakfast room and also to ask Carson to met her there.

Carson brought in the tea service himself and put it on the table.

Mary gestured at a chair "Please sit down Carson"

"As you wish my Lady" he said and sat. He looked apprehensive.

"Milk and two sugars?" Mary asked as she poured.

"Yes, please my Lady. Thank you my Lady."

Mary took a sip of her tea and then put her cup down. "There are two things I would like to discuss with you.

The first regards Lord Grantham. What I am about to say I expect you to relay to the staff in your own words but in such a way that they understand the full import of my words.

Matthew Crawley is as of right the Earl of Grantham. He did not usurp the title. He is not an imposter. As the Earl of Grantham he had a private luncheon with the King. If King George recognizes him as Earl I expect the staff to so as well.

Matthew Crawley owns, with me, the Estate of Downton Abbey. He did not steal his interest. He did not just find it laying on the road. He paid in full for his interest, probably more than it was worth. The money he paid cleared all the Estate's debts thus saving the Estate and the jobs of all those who work here. He is Master here as much as I am Mistress.

Matthew Crawley is my betrothed and in a week he will be my husband. This is not a marriage of convenience. I love him. He is the one I have been yearning for all these years and I intend to keep him. He is my life.

Having said all of that Lord Grantham is new to our ways. Until he learns our ways there will be missteps. Any problems will be dealt with without in any way embarrassing him. If necessary you or Mrs. Hughes may bring difficulties to me but only in such a way that he does not feel he is being overridden.

I am not asking that the staff love Lord Grantham or like him. I am requiring that they act in an absolutely correct manner towards him and extend to him all of the respect to which he is entitled. If I find that anyone has failed to so he will be sent packing no matter his office or length of service.

Do you think you can make the staff understand this? And the seriousness of my resolve?"

"Yes, my Lady." Carson could feel his ears burning. He knew he was as guilty as the others in looking down on the new Lord Grantham. He felt ashamed.

"Excellent. The second thing I have is that Edith and I would like for you to give us away at our wedding."

Carson did not say anything, he just blinked. Mary gave him big smile. She believed this might be the first time she had ever seen him nonplussed. She stood up and he did as well.

Finally he stammered out "I...I would be pleased to my Lady. Very pleased indeed."

Mary hugged him. He awkwardly patted her on the back.

As Mary was leaving the breakfast room Carson asked her "When does your Ladyship think it would be appropriate to introduce Molesley to Lord Grantham?"

Mary gave him a blank look. "Molesley?"

"Lord Grantham's new valet. You will remember you instructed me to hire a valet for Lord Grantham."

Mary remembered. She had thought nothing of it at the time. But that had been before she had reamed out Matthew for interfering with her lady's maid. Now she had hired him a personal valet without giving him any say at all in the matter. So now she had two arguments to look forward to: separate bedrooms and a new valet. She ground her teeth. "Sybil and I are going to meet up with him at three. We will do it then".

-0-

As Mary was walking across the Great Hall she heard Anna call her name. She stopped and waited as Anna caught up to her. "Yes?"

"Beth asked me to let you know that Sybil is up from her nap already and asking for her Mama and Papa." Anna smiled at her.

"Thank you, Anna I will go on up." Mary paused "About what Lord Grantham said to you..."

Anna looked down. "It's OK your Ladyship, I was not bothered, it just surprised me, that's all." For eight years Anna had watched her mistress wither away into bitter spinsterhood and then this new Earl had made her bloom again. Anna didn't want in any way to come between them.

Mary reached out and Anna's shoulder. "He is really very nice, he is just learning our ways, that is all."

-0-

Matthew stood up. There was no point in moping. He decided to go down the stairs. He was curious to see what was in the cellars beneath his study. He needed somewhere to store all of his stuff. He had furniture, books, artworks and trunks full of mementos from both his home in Manchester and Swire House. Thinking of the trunks of Lavinia's things he had kept gave him a shameful pang, a feeling of unfaithfulness to Mary. And then there was Mr. Swire's extensive collection of fine wines and spirits. Originally his intention had been to integrate it with the Abbey's holdings but now he did not think he would. He would have his own separate wine cellar. To match his separate bedroom.

He saw a light switch on the wall. The Army must have wired the cellar as well. From the look of it this room must have been the kitchen for the mess above. He smelled the air. No damp or mildew that he could detect. Excellent. He continued his exploration.

-0-

Mary entered the nursery. As soon as Sybil saw her she held out her arms "Mama!" As Mary picked her up Sybil peered over her shoulder. "Papa?"

"Look Sweetie, you were supposed to sleep until three. We were going to meet Papa then. Now we will have to go look for him. I think Papa is where we found him yesterday. Shall we go see?"

"Papa!"

-0-

Mary and Sybil did not find Matthew in the proposed study. Mary put Sybil down and they walked around the room with Sybil calling out "Papa! Papa!" No one answered. Sybil looked at Mary. Sybil stuck her lower lip out. Mary held up her hands and shrugged. Sybil held up her hands and shrugged. Mary laughed and scooped her up. "Come on Poppet maybe we can find Papa somewhere else."

-0-

Matthew looked at his wristwatch. Almost three, time to meet the ladies. He headed up the stairs two at a time to the family floor. Right at the dot of three o'clock he walked into the nursery. The only one there was Beth, the nanny. No Sybil, no Mary. He looked at Beth. She gave him a small curtsey.

"Your Lordship, sir.. ah Lady Mary took Sybil about half an hour ago ..ah sir". Beth felt compelled to curtsey again as Matthew glared at her.

Matthew looked at his wristwatch again. They had agreed to meet at three and pick up Sybil. Right. It was three now. But Mary went ahead and picked up Sybil ahead of time and took off somewhere. Without him. Separate and apart from him. So that was the way it was going to be. He scowled and left the nursery without saying anything to Beth. He took extra care not to slam the door.

Once in the hall Matthew stood still until he had his temper under control. It took several deep breaths. So what to do? Go looking for them? He had no idea where they could be, or even where to start looking. And if he found them well.. it would be best if harsh words were not said in front of Sybil. Go back to exploring his study area? No.. he had enough of cobwebs for the day. He looked across the stairwell to the hall leading to their separate bedrooms. Might as well take a look at his new bedroom. His ...until Dearheart finished with the study and his new bedroom down there.

-0-

"Look at the time Sybil. It is quarter past three, goodness, Papa is waiting for us up in your nursery."

-0-

Matthew looked around his bedroom. Deary green and brown wallpaper he didn't care for. Utilitarian furniture that looked distinctly uncomfortable. Possibly purchased from a bankrupt orphanage. There was a door opposite him, to a closet he supposed. He went over and opened it. It was a closet, a large closet with shelves and rods. There was some clothing on some of the shelves, lady's clothing. There was another door, opposite the one he had just entered through. He opened it and stepped into the next room.

It was what was to be Mary's bedroom. There was no way he would have forgotten the scene of his recent Waterloo. He looked back through the two open doorways. He could see the bed in what was to be his bedroom. Separate bedrooms. And they were designed as such. Mary wanted separate bedrooms not because she was frightened of him, of it, although that might be part of it; no, there were separate bedrooms because that was the way it was done; the sacred way; their way; her way. He could feel his lip curling.

He walked back to his bedroom, closing the two closet doors behind him.

He sat on his bed. Hard as a plank, no give at all. He stood and considered it. He went over to the single chair, sat down and started taking off his shoes. His mother would have tanned his hide if she had ever found him laying on a bed with his shoes on. He stood back up, took off his jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. He loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. He lay down on the bed.

It was hard to get comfortable. He stared at the ceiling. There was a hairline crack in the plaster. He turned his head and stared at the pattern in the wall paper. Was it a green vine twining around a brown lattice or a brown snake curling around a green tree trunk? He couldn't make it out. He did not feel like getting up to check. He rolled over so he was facing the passageway to Mary's bedroom. He wondered how the act of marital congress was initiated. It certainly wouldn't be spontaneous.

Was it scheduled? Even numbered days of the month? But never on a Sunday, that would be her day of rest. No, that would be too often. Maybe on Wednesday evenings in months that had an 'r' in them and too bad if you happened to in London that day and missed your turn. No make ups.

Maybe it was on her whim, but then how would she let him know? Wear a rose behind her ear at dinner? Put a chalk mark on her door? Drape a silk stocking over the knob of the closet door on her side? Sent a note through Anna to him? Ring a little bell on her bedside table? Just yell at him 'Hey you, get your sorry arse over here if you want any'. He smiled. He couldn't quite imagine Mary stooping that low. Although he could imagine her ringing a bell.

And what of afterwards? Booted out of the warm bed to start the cold trudge back to his own? If that was the case it wouldn't be much different than one of those blue light specials back in the war. There just wouldn't be the handful of francs dropped on the bureau top beforehand.

He would really miss the best time of all for doing it – early morning, waking in a tangle of naked limbs, not saying anything, just communing.

He sighed.

He closed his eyes.

He fell asleep.

-0-

As soon as Sybil realized they were going into the nursery Sybil started to fret. She did not want to go back to sleep. She wanted to see Papa!

"Have you seen Lord Grantham?" Mary asked Beth.

"He ah ...sh he was here at three o'clock your Ladyship and then ah ..ah he left". Beth curtsied.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No your Ladyship he ah.. he didn't say anything at all...but ah..."

"Yes?" Mary glowered.

"His Lordship ah...ah he didn't look too happy" Beth stammered as she curtsied yet again.

"Thank you Beth" and Mary left the nursery with Sybil. Great, now I have a third argument to look forward to. I wonder where he went.

Picking up on her Mama's mood Sybil started to cry.

-0-

Matthew awoke with a start. He didn't feel at all rested. He looked at his wristwatch. Twenty past seven! He was hosting his first dinner as Earl tonight! The only guests were Violet, Edith and Bert but still – they were to eat at eight! He leapt up, got his shoes and jacket on and peeked out the door. He couldn't see anyone so he headed back to the guest bedroom he was staying in as fast as he could.

Thinking he was home free Matthew opened the door to his room and to his surprise discovered a man there polishing some shoes. Thinking he had entered the wrong room Matthew was about to apologize and retreat when he saw his suitcase open on the bureau. It was his room.

"Who are you?" Matthew asked "And why are you polishing my shoes?"

The man gave a short bow. "Molesley your Lordship, your new valet."

Valet? Matthew thought? "Oh, you were the late Earl's valet and so that makes you mine now.."

"No sir. I was just hired to be your valet. This is my first day here." Molesley gave Matthew an impassive look.

Mary hired a valet for me? Without asking me? Matthew turned away from Molesley and took several deep breaths. He was doing a lot of that lately. Easy now, it wasn't Molesley's fault. Don't take it out on him. Let him do his job. He turned back.

"Fine, this is what I want you to do. You will help me get kitted out for dinner. You will set out my pyjamas and turn down the bed. Then you will leave for the night. I won't need your assistance to get ready for bed. I will not need your assistance in the morning. I will pick out my own clothes and dress myself. You are not to enter my room to do whatever you have to do until I have left it for breakfast. If I decide otherwise I will let you know. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir"

"Excellent, now let's get going, my guests will be arriving in ten minutes."


	45. Chapter 45

**Previously: "Fine, this is what I want you to do. You will help me get kitted out for dinner. You will set out my pyjamas and turn down the bed. Then you will leave for the night. I won't need your assistance to get ready for bed. I will not need your assistance in the morning. I will pick out my own clothes and dress myself. You are not to enter my room to do whatever you have to do until I have left it for breakfast. If I decide otherwise I will let you know. Do you understand?"**

"**Yes, sir"**

"**Excellent, now let's get going, my guests will be arriving in ten minutes."**

Mary waited on the first landing for Matthew. He was cutting it really fine, their guests would be arriving any moment now. She had so much to say to him in so little time. She did not want to be hurried. She did not want to be misunderstood. She had dressed especially for him. She had on her favourite red dress from before the war, modified to suit the new corsetless style. She wanted him to know she loved him, that everything she did was for him. She wanted him to hear her out and then give her that big grin of his. And then maybe pick her up, swing her around and give her a big kiss. But he was late. She stood at the railing, watching the front door and played with her jet necklace.

-0-

Mary heard someone hurrying down the hall above her and then a clatter down the stairs.

She turned towards the sound. It was Matthew. She smiled at him "Matthew, I..."

Matthew didn't even look at her. He was adjusting his cufflinks. "Quick!" he interrupted her. "What am I supposed to do as host?"

"You greet our guests in the Great Hall after Carson and Alfred have taken their coats. Obviously there is no need for introductions tonight. Then you invite them into the drawing room for an aperitif. Make small talk and then when Carson enters and nods to you, you invite everyone through to the dining room. I, as hostess, control the serving of the courses. With each course you switch speaking partners. At the end, when I am finished my pudding I will nod to you and you invite the ladies to go through to the drawing room while you and your gentlemen guests, Bert in this case, enjoy your cigars and port. Then you rejoin the ladies and chat or whatever until one of the guests, likely Grannie tonight, calls it a night and then you thank them for coming and see them out.

Matthew still had not looked at her. He was watching Carson who was starting to walk to the front door. "Are there place cards in the dining room?"

"No, not for a family dinner like this."

"So where do I sit?" He made a motion with his hand for her to hurry up. They could both see Carson opening the front door.

"In the middle of the table on the far side. Grannie and Edith can sit on either side of you. I will sit on the other side directly across from you. Bert can sit next to me."

"Make sure he's on your left side. What about his eating? Does the staff..."

"That was apparently sorted out last week... when we spent the night in Holyhead" Mary flushed, why had she phrased it like that?

They could hear Carson speaking to someone at the front door. "Good" Matthew said and he took off down the stairs. "Thanks" he called to her over his shoulder but without looking back.

Mary was left standing there with her hand in the air where she had meant to take Matthew's arm. She dropped her hand and followed him down the steps.

Looking back she realized that that was the high point of the dinner.

-0-

After a remarkably ebullient greeting between her Grannie and Matthew Mary tried to catch his eye and get him to invite everyone into the drawing room. Although he was still not looking at her he must to have sensed her intent because he lifted his arm to gesture and had just started to say "Would every..." when Carson opened the doors to the drawing room and everyone headed that way. Mary saw Matthew close his mouth and frown. Mary was going to him when Edith grabbed her arm.

"So what did the three of you do today?"

-0-

The same thing happened when it was time to go into dinner. Before Matthew could do much more than open his mouth Carson had opened the doors and everyone was heading that way.

Mary could see Matthew frown and she started towards him but before she could get to him he had offered Grannie his arm and was leading her through. Bert and Edith followed them and so Mary was left to bring up the rear.

-0-

Mary, with Mrs. Patmore, had planned the menu with care. A simple meal, just three courses: cream of celery soup; chicken breasts with a mushroom sauce, boiled potatoes and Brussels sprouts; and bread pudding. Noting finicky. And as it turned out, nothing Matthew cared to eat. Except the potatoes of course.

-0-

Matthew considered the proffered soup tureen. The soup was white with bits of something pale green in. He shook his head at the footman and gave his right hand a little wave. He stared at his empty soup bowl while the others ate.

Mary saw this and drew in her breath. Seeing this Bert leaned towards her and murmured. "Matthew doesn't like cream soups; really anything made with cream, other than desserts of course."

-0-

Mary watched Matthew take servings of the chicken and potatoes. Good, good. But then, when the Brussels sprouts were offered to him she could have sworn she saw him shudder. He could not even bear to look at the serving bowl as he waved it away.

Bert leaned over and whispered "He hates Brussels sprouts. There aren't mushrooms in this sauce by any chance are there?"

"Yes" Mary whispered back. "Why do you ask?"

"Watch"

Mary watched as Matthew cut a piece of chicken and was moving it to his mouth when he stopped, smelled it and then put it back on his plate. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed. They all had, by this time they were all engrossed in his meal, but they were quick enough to return to their own meals before he caught them out. He halfheartedly tried to scrape the sauce off of the chicken but soon gave up. He spent most of the rest of the meal eating those parts of his potatoes which had not been contaminated by the mushroom sauce.

Violet pushed the bread basket to him and Edith the butter dish and he finished off his meal with two slices of bread and butter.

All this preoccupation with his food made Matthew a poor conversationalist and Violet and Edith soon gave up and talked to each other over him. From time to time they would glare at Mary 'what were you thinking?' but she avoided their looks as she picked at her own food.

Bert gave Mary his half smile. "Cheer up, it could have been worse. If you'd served liver he would have thrown up as soon as he smelt it. What's for dessert?"

"Bread pudding."

"That's great, Matthew loves bread pudding as long as there aren't any raisins in it. His mother used to make it with apples and lots of cinnamon. If you didn't guard your helping Matthew would eat it while you weren't looking."

Mary distinctly remembered Mrs. Patmore saying she was going to throw an extra handful of raisins in the pudding 'for the new master.' She felt like dropping her face onto her plate.

-0-

When it came time for the ladies to go through to the drawing room Matthew didn't even try to say anything. Edith had to nudge him to remind him to stand up.


	46. Chapter 46

**Previously: "That's great, Matthew loves bread pudding as long as there aren't any raisins in it. His mother used to make it with apples and a lot of cinnamon. If you didn't guard your helping Matthew would eat it while you weren't looking."**

**Mary distinctly remembered Mrs. Patmore saying she was going to throw an extra handful of raisins in the pudding 'for the new master.' She felt like dropping her face onto her plate.**

**-0-**

**When it came time for the ladies to go through to the drawing room Matthew didn't even try to say anything. Edith had to nudge him to remind him to stand up.**

-0-

When the table had been cleared Matthew and Bert moved to the end closest to the butler's pantry. Carson set the decanter of port and two glasses between them. He then opened up the humidor and held it in front of Bert.

"No thank you." After having having half his face burned off Bert was not about to have anything burning anywhere close to the other half.

Carson turned and offered the cigars to Matthew.

"No thank you" Matthew's father had a theory, scoffed at by his fellow medical practitioners, that smoking tobacco destroyed the lungs. He made Matthew promise to never smoke and Matthew never had. "That will be all Carson"

"Very well Your Lordship" said Carson and he left the room.

Matthew had picked up the decanter and was just about to pour a measure into Bert's glass when Bert interrupted him.

"What in Hades did you think you were doing at dinner tonight?"

Matthew was taken aback. You would think that the glare of a man with only half a face would have only half the effect of that of an ordinary man's, but with Bert, the baleful look he was giving Matthew had twice the power.

"Shh" Matthew put his finger to his lips.

"Don't hush me" snapped Bert "I want to know..."

"Shh" Matthew repeated. He nodded his head in the direction of the butler's pantry. "The walls have ears..."

"What to you mean?"

"Watch" and Matthew knocked the decanter over.

Both men leapt to their feet as the deep ruby liquid spread over the table. Neither had time to even look around for something with which to mop it up before Carson bustled through the door of his pantry with a towel. He picked up the decanter and two new glasses from the sideboard and gestured at the other end of the table "If you gentlemen do not mind?"

Matthew and Bert moved and sat down. Matthew leaned towards Bert and whispered "I know I'm in the wrong, I'll apologize to the ladies when we rejoin them. Now can we just drop it?"

"That's good, but there's one woman in this house you'd better apologize to right now." When Matthew looked puzzled Bert continued. "The cook. You might be able to survive for forty or fifty years with your wife and in-laws angry at you, but you won't last out the year if the cook gets a hate on for you. And for what it is worth she is a very good cook. That was a very delicious meal."

Matthew looked towards Carson cleaning the other end of the table and wondered how much he had heard. All of it probably. "Carson please have Mrs. Patmore come up here."

"Sir?"

Matthew ignored Carson and turned back to Bert. When he heard no movement he looked back and stared at Carson. "Well?"

Carson nodded his head. "As your Lordship wishes" and left the room.

Matthew turned back to Bert. "That's the attitude I have to put up with"

"So that's why you're acting like you are."

"Partly"

"Well after you've dealt with the cook you can tell me all about it."

-0-

"Mrs. Patmore" announced Carson.

Matthew and Bert stood.

The flustered cook came into the dining room and ventured a curtsey, wringing her apron the whole time.

"Thank you, that will be all Carson"

The clear desire to stay flashed across Carson's face but he obeyed the order. Matthew looked at Mrs. Patmore. She was shaking. Good Lord he thought, she thinks I'm going to sack her. He went up to her and gestured towards the table. "Please come and sit down." Bert held out a chair for her. When she had settled Matthew got a glass from the sideboard and put it in front of her. He half filled all three glasses with port.

Matthew held up his glass in the direction of Mrs. Patmore and Bert followed. "To an excellent cook"

Mrs. Patmore flushed. "Oh sir, I'm not..."

Matthew held up his hand "My friend Mr. Hastings is a gourmand of the first order and he tells me that you served up a very delicious meal. I regret that I did not have the enjoyment of it. I apologize for the insult rendered to you and assure you that it will not happen again."

Mrs. Patmore finally let out the breath she had been holding. She suppressed the impulse to reach over and pat his hand. "That is quite alright your Lordship, we all have our bad days."

Matthew gave her a sad smile. "Even so my mother taught me better and I failed her tonight."

That smile. Those blue eyes. A wave of motherly affection swept over Beryl Patmore. She had not felt anything like it since poor William had been killed. She did reach over and pat his hand. "I bet your mother knew what foods you liked and didn't like." She gave him an expectant look. When he didn't immediately pick up on her hint she prompted "I'm guessing you don't like bread pudding"

With a far away look in his eyes Matthew told her "Oh I love bread pudding, it's raisins I object to." He pointed at Bert "and for that I blame his sister, Susan. When I was about four or five she gave me a raisin scone and then, when I had half eaten it, she told me that raisins were actually dead flies and since then I haven't voluntarily eaten a raisin." He chuckled and Bert and Beryl both laughed with him.

"So how did your mother make bread pudding..."

-0-

An hour later when he had seen Beryl stifle a yawn Matthew said "Mrs. Patmore you must excuse us, we have kept you well past time." They all stood up.

"The time was not at all wasted sir, what you have told me will prove most useful. And if you should ever come across your mother's recipe book in her things I would be most grateful if I could take a gander at it."

"I will keep an eye out for it." Matthew looked at her glass. "Mrs. Patmore you haven't finished your port."

"I'm sorry sir but I hate the taste of port, it reminds me too much of cough medicine. Before bedtime my preferred tipple is brandy."

"Then next time I will see there is a decanter of brandy."

-0-

After Mrs. Patmore had left Bert smiled at his friend. "I feel sorry for anyone here who loves raisins, liver or Brussels sprouts as they are never going to served in this house while you are in residence." He shook his head . "You know when you want to you can charm the birds out of the trees." Bert poured fresh glasses for Matthew and himself. "Now tell me why that charm was not in evidence at dinner."

_A/N: Gentle Reader, before consigning Matthew to perdition please ponder the title of this amuse-bouche as Agatefleur has done._


	47. Chapter 47

**Previously: After Mrs. Patmore had left Bert smiled at his friend. "I feel sorry for anyone here who loves raisins, liver or Brussel sprouts as they are never going to served in this house while you are in residence. You know when you want to you can charm the birds out of the trees." Bert poured fresh glasses for Matthew and himself. "Now tell me why that charm was not in evidence at dinner." **

Meanwhile, in the drawing room...

Violet gave Mary a reassuring smile "As a first dinner it was not that bad".

Mary was aghast. She threw up her hands "How can you say that? It was horrible." She looked like she was going to cry.

Violet motioned for Mary to sit to down. "I meant that 'it can only get better'"

Edith handed Mary a drink. Expecting sherry she almost choked when she discovered Edith had given her cognac.

"How did you manage to plan a menu consisting solely of foods Matthew disliked?" asked Edith.

"He liked the potatoes and the bread and butter" put in Violet.

"You two are not helping" Mary glared at her grandmother and sister.

Violet put up her hand. "You can laugh or you can cry and I can tell you that if you start wailing over a small thing like this then when the big bad things come along, and they will, they will be the end of you. If you cannot take a joke you should not be getting married next week."

"It is not a small thing!" Mary protested.

"Trust someone with a few more years experience than you; it is a small thing. It was just family. No one got poisoned. A brawl did not break out. It was a small disaster, nothing to fret about."

"But the servants...especially Mrs. Patmore.."

"The servants with any tenure at all have seen worse; ask Carson about the time a certain Earl threw half a roast chicken at one of your Aunt's more obnoxious suitors. That was a dinner to remember. It was talked about in the mens' clubs for weeks afterwards." Violet paused, a far away smile on her face and then she continued. "Anyway I digress. I am sure that Carson and Mrs. Hughes will reassure the more naive servants that this too will pass. And as for Mrs. Patmore, she is a sensible woman and you can speak to her tomorrow." Violet held up a finger "But before you do you may want to determine Matthew's likes and dislikes as far as food goes. Now I sense that dinner was only the culmination of your day. Why do you not tell us about it."

So Mary started to tell them how she and Sybil had found Matthew in his prospective study. She had not gotten very far before Violet interrupted her.

"Is not 'Pride and Prejudice' one of your favourite novels?"

"Yes" Mary gave her grandmother a puzzled look.

"And what did Mr. Bennet call his study?"

"His book room."

"And why did he spent so much time in it?"

"He was hiding from his...oh"

"Exactly, yet you have no problem with Matthew having his own book room on the other side of the house."

"No, I did not think of that way. He was looking forward to have his things there"

"What sort of things?"

"His books..."

"He could not put his books in the library?"

"He said there were a lot of law books of his and also his father's medical books. He said he did not want to pollute the library."

"What other things?"

"Some artwork, his father-in-law, his former father-in-law, had collected and some furniture..."

"I wonder how scandalous this art might be if it cannot be displayed in the rest of the house. And I hope that there is no bedroom furniture included. Anyway, let us move on. What happened next."

"Matthew asked about our sleeping arrangements and I told him about our separate bedrooms and then we had a big argument..."

"You did let him know that his bedroom was for show?" asked Edith.

"For show?"

"You do know that Mama and Papa slept together?"

"Yes, but I thought that was just because she was American." Mary appealed to her grandmother "Smart people, our sort of people, sleep in separate bedrooms."

"Maybe if they are trapped in an arranged marriage and cannot stand each other. If it is a love match" and she cocked her head at Mary. When Mary had nodded that 'yes, it was a love match' she continued "they sleep together. Your grandfather and I shared a bed almost every night we were under the same roof; the only exceptions being when I was in labour and a couple of bouts of illness."

"But you had separate bedrooms.."

"And if you will recall, his was used as a very large closet."

"So who won the argument, is it to be separate bedrooms or not?" asked Edith.

"We did not actually get that far. The argument was about how he treated Anna" and Mary described what had happened.

When Mary was finished Edith said "Let me get this straight. Matthew did not raise his voice to Anna."

"No"

"He did not threaten her in any way"

"No, but he was still rude; he should not have asked those questions."

"So was Anna traumatized? Is she off somewhere suffering from the vapours?"

"No, she just said she was surprised that is all"

"So instead of reaching up and taking hold of his label and whispering in a soft seductive manner 'Matthew, Anna is my maid, if something must be said to her, I will do it' and maybe kissing him on the cheek; instead of doing that you tore a strip off of him." Edith shook her head.

Mary was chagrined to see her grandmother also shaking his head.

"So what happened next?" asked Violet. Mary told them about how she was supposed to meet Matthew in the nursery but had missed him.

Violet smiled at Mary. "Finally an easy one." She pointed at Edith "You take it."

Edith laughed as she reached over and patted Mary on the knee. "You were late. You are always late. You are notoriously late. All the time. Just apologize to Matthew and suggest to him that in future he add a half hour to whatever the appointed time is and all will be sweetness and light."

"So we then come to dinner..." started Violet but Mary interjected.

"There is one more thing. I had a valet hired for Matthew."

"You did not let Matthew hire his own valet?"

"No"

"So what did he say about that?" asked Violet.

"I did not get a chance to tell him before he had to dress for dinner."

"So the first time Matthew knew he had a new valet was when a strange man offered to help him put on his drawers" Edith smirked.

"Yes"

"You told Matthew off because he dared to chastise your ladies maid but you went ahead and hired a valet for him – without telling him." Edith started to snicker and had to turn away from Mary.

Mary scowled at Edith and looked to her grandmother to check Edith but to her chagrin found her grannie, her grannie of all people, hiding a grin behind her hand.

"I did not come here to be mocked by you two" Mary snapped as she stood up.

Violet pointed at Mary's chair. "Sit down" she ordered. "Remember what I said about being able to take a joke." When Mary had complied Violet sighed to herself and continued "I suppose now is as good a time as any to give you the talk every virgin bride should receive on the eve of her marriage..."

"Grannie!" Mary was shocked and embarrassed "You know I am not..."

Violet waved away her objections "Other than for the absence of some blood on the sheets, for all intents and purposes you are and will be on your wedding night. And do not worry I am not going to discuss the mechanics of lovemaking; for time immemorial newlyweds have figuring those out on their own and I do not expect that you and Matthew will be any different. No, I want tell you something of the nature of a man. The first thing you must remember is that a man's confidence is a very fragile thing..."


	48. Chapter 48

**Previously: Violet waved away her objections "Other than for the absence of some blood on the sheets, for all intents and purposes you are and will be on your wedding night. And do not worry I am not going to discuss the mechanics of lovemaking; for time immemorial newlyweds have been figuring those out on their own and I do not expect that you and Matthew will be any different. No, I want tell you something of the nature of a man. The first thing you must remember is that a man's confidence is a very fragile thing..." **

After he had finished his litany of woes Matthew picked up his glass, but instead of drinking he just stared down at the blood red liquid.

"Cheer up mate, you're experiencing some premarital jitters that's all. With maybe a little buyer's remorse mixed in." Bert tried to josh his friend. "It can only get better." It can hardly get any worse he thought to himself.

"I don't know" said Matthew. "I feel like a new pilot on my first mission and I've just flown out of a cloud right smack into the middle of Von Richthofen's flying circus. I don't know what in the hell I'm doing and I have a terrible feeling that I'm not going to last long enough to find out."

"There, there, no need to panic. At least not yet. Now let's parse your day." When Matthew nodded at him Bert continued. "Let's start with the easy ones. First of all, dinner - the talk we just had with Mrs. Patmore should ensure that it never happens again. As to why it happened" he held up his hands and shrugged "who knows? Just apologize to the ladies for being such an ass and then let it go." Bert sipped some port through his glass straw. "Next easiest is Mary and Sybil not being at the nursery. By your own admission you did not wait for them."

"But I don't know if they ever came back.." Matthew protested.

"Bet you a fiver they did before half past three. Well? We can ask the nanny."

Matthew put up his hands in defeat "No, no, don't bother"

"You must remember that each woman, from the Queen on down to the lowliest charwoman is entitled to be late and I would guess that a Countess is high enough up the greasy pole to rate at least half an hour tardiness. You had better just make allowances for it"

"My mother was always on time"

Bert snorted. "I'm not even married yet and I know better than to make a comparison like that. For the sake of your anticipated marital bliss I would suggest that you never, ever, compare Mary to your mother or your first wife for that matter. Next you'll be telling her that 'yes dear, that dress does make you look fat.'" Bert laughed and took another sip.

"So Master of all Mysteries Feminine what about her ladies maid and my new valet?"

"I agree with you that Mary overstepped her bounds but at this point I don't see any point to reopening the argument. What is done is done. Unless you want to fire the man, Molesley is his name? Which you're entitled to do if you want but I'd suggest that you pick another hill to die on."

"No I won't fire him " Matthew sighed "I know how bad the job market is. I'll see how he works out. But what about the next time she bites my head off for no reason?"

Bert considered this. "First make sure she doesn't have good reason for chewing you out. If she does you'd better take your medicine like a man and then apologize profusely. But if she doesn't - just kiss her."

Matthew stared at Bert. "Kiss her? What's that supposed to accomplish?"

"Look at it this way. If she has no good reason to be going after you she is irrational. If she is irrational then there is no rational argument you can use to convince her otherwise. She is a woman after all. Therefore the only solution is an irrational one, to wit: kiss her. QED" Bert gave Matthew a satisfied half grin, as if he had successfully proven how to square a circle. "Just be prepared to duck if she tries to slap you."

"Kiss her" Matthew shook his head. "So what about the separate bedrooms O Great One?"

"You said she didn't tell you what she meant by that"

"I went and looked at them. There are definitely two separate bedrooms connected by a closet."

Bert held up his hand. "Before you go off half cocked let her explain herself. Maybe there's a rational explanation."

"So what explanation did Edith give you?"

"Edith and I sleep..er will sleep together."

"There're not separate bedrooms at Locksley Hall?"

"There was but we're turning one into one of those luxury American style bathrooms" Bert half grinned at Matthew.

"So what do I do if Mary is not so accommodating?"

"Kiss her"

"Kiss her!" Matthew was exasperated. "Is that your solution to everything?"

"A good kiss is the only solution to a matrimonial Gordian Knot. Kiss your wife well enough and she won't want separate bedrooms"

Matthew had to concede the logic in that. Show Mary, don't tell her. "So how, despite never having been married, did you become the Magister of Matrimony?"

Bert pointed a somewhat shaky finger at Matthew. The port seemed to be sneaking up on him. "Those that cannot do, teach." He started to stand up "Let us rejoin the ladies."

Matthew laughed "Please Teacher, one last pearl of wisdom. How do I go about establishing myself as lord and master of this my realm."

Bert scowled at Matthew. "Having you as a pupil is like casting pearls before swine." He thought for a moment "Do you remember Col. Blake?"

Matthew certainly did. Colonel Henry Blake was a career army officer who was thrust into command of their squadron when it was first organized. He was not a pilot and he did not pretend to know anything about aerial warfare. When orders came down from headquarters he would add his own delphic embellishments and then leave them to be carried out by his executive officer and the other officers. He spent most of his duty time tying trout flies in his office. Whenever pressed to make a decision he would say that he would make the big decisions; they should make the small ones themselves. And as far as he was concerned there were no big decisions. It was probably the best run squadron Matthew had ever served in. "But the XO did all the work."

"My point exactly"

"But where could I find an XO like that...oh"

"Yes, you're marrying her next week."

"But I can't put all the weight on her."

"My understanding is that she's been carrying it since her father first went to war. Watch her and learn and then when the time comes you can take the load off Mary." Bert stood up. "So concludeth the lesson for the day."


	49. Chapter 49

**Previously: "But the XO did all the work."**

"**My point exactly"**

"**But where could I find an XO like that...oh"**

"**Yes, you're marrying her next week."**

"**But I can't put all the weight on her."**

"**My understanding is that she's been doing it since her father first went to war. Watch her and learn and when the time comes you can take the load off Mary." Bert stood up. "So concludeth the lesson for the day." **

Violet concluded her lecture on the care and management of man, subset married. It had been entertaining and informative, peppered as it had been by illustrative examples from the pupils' own lineage (neither granddaughter having been spared). It had not been a lecture in which one could sit in the back row and read the newspaper; not when the lecturer in husband husbandry was so fond of the Socratic method. It left Edith thinking 'I can do this; it might be fun'. It left Mary whiny.

"Grannie I know all this, I just cannot do it."

Violet resisted the urge to rap Mary across the knuckles with her cane. It would not do if the wedding band would not slip onto the bride's finger because said finger was swollen to the size of a cucumber. "And why not?"

"I do not know! Afterwards I realize what I did wrong; like with Anna, I know I should have chastised Matthew in a much gentler way; or hiring Molesley, I know I should have let Matthew decide on his valet; but at the time I just acted without thinking. I am not like that at all. All my life I have watched you and Mama and Aunt Rosamund play Papa like a piano; I learned from all of you; I can manage Matthew so that we have a happy life together; I know how to; I want to; I just cannot do it!' Edith handed Mary a handkerchief which Mary proceeded to worry.

"There, there" Violet reached over and patted Mary's knee. "Take a sip of your nightcap and calm yourself".Violet took a sip herself and thought. Mary did know what to do. She had proven herself many times over after Robert had been gassed. So why was she stumbling now? And for that matter why had the charming aviator turned into a petulant five year old tonight? She could see one of them going off the rails, but both of them at the same time? It beggared belief unless...unless it was the curse. She nodded to herself. Yes, the Adversary was being subtle. She realized now that the curse would not be ended merely because Mary and Matthew were united by rituals and legalities; it would only end if they were united in love. Destroy their love by misplaced anger, misunderstanding and petulance and the curse would continue on until the Crawleys were no more. She had to preserve their love but how? Mention 'curse' to Mary and the spectre of Pamuk would rise from its burial spot at the crossroads sans stake through the heart. And she remembered the indulgent look 'that old women do tend to rattle on about the strangest things' Matthew had given her when she had mentioned the curse to him when they had first met in the church after Robert's funeral. So how could she preserve their love, strengthen their love, without bringing up the curse? How? Violet sat and pondered.

-0-

Edith's closest relatives were starting to get on her nerves. Her grandmother was sitting and staring at her hands clasped over the head of her cane. Edith would have thought her Grannie asleep except that every few minutes she would reach for her glass and take a sip of her sherry. Without looking Mary was picking at the seam of the handkerchief Edith had given her. Edith could see that Mary had the corner up, in a few minutes the whole seam would be up and the square of fine linen would be unwoven. She could not stand it any longer. "Alfred could you please ask Carson when he expects the gentlemen will be joining us" she asked.

A few minutes later the footman returned with Carson.

"The gentlemen have just concluded their meeting with Mrs. Patmore so I expect they will be coming through shortly."

Mary stood up. "Mrs. Patmore? Oh dear, I had better..."

"Forgive me my lady I did not mean to alarm you" Carson interjected "I was not privy to the meeting but I can tell you that Mrs. Patmore left it in good spirits. It appears that she and Lord Grantham have resolved any concerns regarding dinner to their mutual satisfaction."

"I see" said Mary and she sat back down. She did not see, not really.

Violet and Edith smiled at each other.

-0-

When the gentlemen finally did enter Matthew apologized for their tardiness in rejoining and added "I also apologize for my boorish behaviour during dinner which took away your enjoyment of a very fine meal. I beg your forgiveness." He bowed to the ladies and was intending to draw Mary away from the others so he could tender a more personal apology to her when he was forestalled by Violet.

"These things do happen" she assured Matthew, her smile not quite concealing the steel in her words "what is unforgivable is if they should happen again."

Matthew's nod to her conveyed both his understanding and and his undertaking not to do any such again.

Violet stood up "Now it is my turn to beg your forgiveness. I am an old woman and I need my rest. Come Mary give me your arm while we trundle out to the door. You three go on ahead" and she waved her hand in dismissal of Edith, Matthew and Bert.

Once the slowness of old age and infirmity had created a sufficient gap to the others so that they could not be overheard Violet told Mary "You must speak to Matthew tonight. You cannot let this fester between you overnight."

"But he is going to bed. I am going to bed. When can we..."

"In bed"

Mary stopped, shocked. "Grannie we do not...we are not... we cannot.." She was too embarrassed to complete a coherent sentence, all she could manage was "it is improper..."

Violet rolled her eyes. "The proprieties are guidelines honoured more in the breach. Like the whole idea of separate bedrooms" Violet gave Mary a sharp look. "Speaking of which, where is the propriety in you and Matthew being the only ones sleeping on the family floor?"

"I never thought of that" Mary sputtered.

"Well do not start over thinking things now. Get in bed with him tonight and talk this out. Pillow talk is the best talk. And do not bite his head off no matter the provocation. Count to twenty, by Roman numerals if you have to, before you say anything in anger."

"But Grannie we are not married yet"

"So? Who is to know? Besides you will be married in week anyway. Consider tonight a preview."

"But Grannie if we are in bed we might do.. ah..."

"All I am suggesting is that you talk" anything more is a bonus Violet thought "now we had better get a move on before they send a search party for us."

-0-

"Mary you go on up to bed, Matthew can walk me out to the automobile" Violet instructed.

Mary gave her grandmother a goodbye kiss on the cheek. She blushed when Violet whispered in her ear "A dab of perfume behind each ear and at the base of your throat would not hurt."

At her insistence Matthew walked Violet around the auto to the side away from door of the Abbey. When he went to open the auto door for her she stopped him. In a quiet voice the others could not hear she told him "You must speak to Mary tonight. You cannot let this fester between you overnight."

"But she has already gone to bed."

"Your objection being?"

"That she will be in bed"

"So get in bed with her."

"But, but, but..." Matthew stuttered.

"But what?"

"But she doesn't want me to..ah..."

"How do you know? Have you asked her?"

"No, of course not.."

Violet patted him on the chest. "Well ask her. I think you will be pleasantly surprised. You know a husband and wife should not go to bed angry at each other. My husband and I lived by that rule and we had a good marriage, mind you it was not always a well rested one. Now give me a kiss like a good grandson so I can go home"

-0-

Violet leaned back in her seat. She had done all she could. You can get two lovers into bed but you cannot make them talk. That was up to them.


	50. Chapter 50

**Previously: Violet patted him on the chest. "Well ask her. I think you will be pleasantly surprised. You know a husband and wife should not go to bed angry at each other. My husband and I lived by that rule and we had a good marriage, mind you it was not always a well rested one. Now give me a kiss like a good grandson so I can go home"**

**-0-**

**Violet leaned back in her seat. She had done all she could. You can get two lovers into bed but you cannot make them talk. That was up to them.**

Matthew watched the auto head down the drive. Without conscious decision he started walking after it. Walk to the train station and catch the next train south. To be sure he'd be travelling in his dinner clothes but so what? He dared anyone to say anything. He was escaping. Escaping what he could not say. But escape he must. He walked on.

He looked up at the sky as he walked. The sky was so clear here. He had never seen the Milky Way as such a bright belt of stars across the heavens in London or Manchester. Then he saw it, the bent 'V' of the Andromeda constellation. He stopped and stared at it. Then he turned around and looked at the Abbey. There was light in one of the windows on the family floor. He shivered. He was escaping but how would Andromeda escape if he ran away? The dread loomed up around him 'don't go back, it'll be your doom' and he felt the urge to turn and resume his flight. But then he thought of her. If doom awaited then it would be their doom together. He started walking back to the Abbey.

-0-

As Matthew approached the great door Carson swung it open.

As he walked through Matthew asked "Lady Mary?"

"Her ladyship has retired for the night" Carson answered.

Instead of heading up the stairs Matthew walked into the drawing room. Carson followed.

"Please take a seat" Matthew gestured at one of the armchairs beside the fireplace.

Carson looked bemused but he sat down. Matthew went to the sideboard and splashed some cognac into two snifters. He handed one to Carson and then sat down himself.

Matthew swirled his drink and inhaled the rich aroma. In a low voice Carson had to strain to hear Matthew said "It would be nice to able to offer brandy and whisky in addition to port after dinner."

Looking up from his drink Matthew asked "Is there any room in the Abbey's wine cellars?"

"There is quite a bit your Lordship, the cellars became somewhat depleted during the war, and given the circumstances they have not been replenished."

"Excellent, I'm having a few bottles shipped here next week." More like two lorries full Matthew thought but remembering Bert's injunction to lead like Col. Blake he did not tell Carson this, instead he just said "I'm sure you can fit them in somewhere."

Matthew continued "I was glad to hear that you had agreed to escort Lady Mary and her sister to the altar next Saturday."

"I am honoured to do so." Carson stared at Matthew "I have the greatest regard and affection for Lady Mary and her sister."

"As do I Carson, as do I" Matthew held up his glass in salute and Carson followed. "To Lady Mary and her sister". The men drained their glasses.

Matthew put his glass down on the end table and stood up, Carson followed suit. "I'm glad that's settled. Goodnight Carson"

"Goodnight your Lordship." Carson watched Matthew walk up the stairs. He agreed that something had been settled although what the exact terms of settlement were he could not say. One term was clear though, Downton Abbey had a new lord and master. As he turned off the lights for the night Carson ran through his mental inventory of the estate's crystal; he needed three matching decanters for the port, brandy and whisky for the dining room's sideboard.

-0-

Mary sat at her vanity. She was too anxious to have Anna hovering about her like a hummingbird. "That will be all tonight Anna."

"But I haven't braided your hair yet your Ladyship" Anna was worried about her mistress, Lady Mary was so tense she seemed to be vibrating. "Can I get you anything, a headache powder perhaps?"

"No thank you Anna, I am fine." Mary looked at in the mirror Anna and smiled. "Go to bed"

After Anna left Mary stared at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair and then shook her head. Not a good look. She picked up her brush and started brushing. Maybe she should have had Anna braid it but then again Edith had told her men like a woman's hair down. And Grannie had told her to put some perfume behind her ears and at the base of her throat and so she did. After thinking about it for a moment she put some between her breasts.

She put on a wrap and went into the hall to wait for Matthew to come up the stairs. Her plan was to wait until Matthew had gone to his bedroom, give him time to change into his pyjamas and then knock on his door. She knew Molesley would not be there, Anna had told her Matthew had dismissed his valet for the night after he had dressed for dinner. But waiting for Matthew taxed her resolution. Where was he? What was taking him so long?

She had almost given up when she heard him on the stairs. She scurried back to her room and turned off her light. She leaned against her closed door, panting. Five minutes should do it. She started counting 'one one thousand, two one thousand...'

-0-

As he undressed Matthew had at first started to put his things away as he done since he was a little boy but then he stopped, might as well let Moseley earn his keep. He put on his pyjamas, a well worn flannel set in the Nac Mac Feegle tartan, warm because he thought these grand old houses could get chilly and draughty on these early autumn nights, garish because well..he had not anticipated attending an assignation in them.

He put on the matching robe and then sat down on the edge of the bed and thought about what Violet, he smiled to himself, he was starting to think of her as 'Grannie', had suggested, nay commanded, him to do. Crawl in bed with Mary. And talk. Just ask and Mary would throw back the covers. He shook his head, no he didn't think she would, maybe back in her wilder days he thought with a pang, but not now. It would probably take most of his store of talk to get into her bed, there wouldn't be much left in the tank to say the things he had to say to her. That he loved her. That they could work it out. Then he remembered Bert's advice. When words run out kiss her. A kiss is worth a thousand words. Kiss her he could. Kiss her he would. He stood up.

-0-

By the time he made it to the main staircase Matthew's purposeful advance to Mary's bedroom bogged down in the morass of his ignorance. He didn't know which one was Mary's bedroom! What to do, what to do?

That way was the nursery. He could wake up Sybil, tell her to 'go find Mama'. Might work, although if it did he'd have to share Mary with Sybil. And the kisses wouldn't be the same, good, but different.

Maybe ring for Carson, flap the unflappable. 'Show me the way to paradise Carson' 'This way your Lordship' Better keep that one in reserve.

He could just start knocking on doors. Other than Sybil and Beth in the nursery he didn't think there was anyone else on this floor. But what if there was? What if Anna had the room next to Mary's? If Mary thought he had taken liberties by talking to Anna this afternoon he could imagine what she would think if she found him knocking on her maid's bedroom's door. Better not go there.

He could just start calling her name. 'Mary, Mary. Where are you?' She might answer. Someone else might answer. Someone who might ask 'what in the hell are you doing?' No.

Matthew's reductio ad absurdum left him wandering the halls, stopping at each door, listening, looking for clues. He knew Sherlock Holmes would be able to deduce which room was Mary's by the wear in the nap of the carpet or some such but he couldn't. His search lead him to the suite of separate bedrooms, the source of today's sourness. He went into the master's bedroom and turned on the light. He closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed. He bounced up and down. Still as unyielding as when he had had his nap this afternoon. He laid down and put his hands behind his head. As he stared at the ceiling he wondered when tomorrow he could steal Mary away for a talk.

-0-

Mary kept losing count. Which was not that big a problem as she did not really know how many seconds there were in five minutes anyway. The times table had always vexed her. She wished she had a clock which glowed in the dark. When she thought five minutes had gone by, could have been five seconds, could have been five hours, but it felt like five minutes, she cracked the door open and peeked out. Matthew was in his robe and pyjamas. He was coming down the hall!

She quietly shut the door and leaned on it. Unwanted memories of the last time a man in night clothes had knocked on her bedroom door lashed her. She fought down the bile rising in her throat. This was Matthew, her love, not that...

She waited for his knock.

And waited.

And waited.

Why was Matthew not knocking? Where was he?

She opened her door. She looked both ways. No one was there.

Had he lost his nerve? Had he gone back to his room? She had to talk to him. She started towards Matthew's bedroom. She knew she could not stop, if she stopped she would lose her nerve and run back to her room. She had to talk to him. She continued on.

Matthew was not in his room. Where was he? Had he gone downstairs? She headed back to her bedroom.

Mary was almost back to her room when far down the hall she saw a glimmer of light under a door.

She walked there. It was the door to what was to be Matthew's 'for show' bedroom. It could only be Matthew in there. What was he doing?

She put her hand on the knob. She took a deep breath, held it and then let it out slowly. She could do this. She opened the door and went through.


	51. Chapter 51

_A/N: Out of an abundance of caution and a straight forward fear of the blue laws and those who enforce them the rating for this chapter has been set at 'M'. Those readers restricted to 'T' fare are not missing that much, as smut goes what follows is thin stiff indeed. _

**Previously: Mary was almost back to her room when far down the hall she saw a glimmer of light under a door. She walked there. It was the door to what was to be Matthew's 'for show' bedroom. It could only be Matthew in there. What was he doing?**

**She put her hand on the knob. She took a deep breath, held it and then let it out slowly. She could do this. She opened the door and went through.**

Mary closed the door behind her then leaned against it. She felt the urge to snap 'what in the hell do you think you are doing?' at Matthew but she caught the words in her teeth before they could escape. Something was compelling her to start a fight with him but she did not want to. She loved him. She started to count to herself: 'I, I-I, I-I-I, I-V... X-V-I-I-I, X-I-X, X-X.' She smiled at Matthew "You know I have not seen such colours in such a combination since I stole Edith's bag of jawbreakers and wolfed them down in the two minutes I had before she caught me and then threw them up when she started to pummel me."

Matthew did not get off the bed. He just turned his head towards Mary. He had been startled when she had burst into the room and then glared at him for at least half a minute. He was sure he could hear her teeth grinding. He was tensing up, ready for the argument to come when she made her sartorial comment. He smiled back at her "If I'd known I was going to be entertaining I would've worn my silk pyjamas, the ones which match my eyes."

Mary narrowed her eyes. Silk pyjamas which matched his eyes? Who bought them for him? He did not, he had bought those pyjamas he was wearing. She pushed the pang of jealousy down. Instead of asking who she asked "What were you thinking before I came in?"

"I was thinking...I was thinking that in the morning I would find a measuring stick and get the dimensions of the mattress on this bed. It's much too hard for my liking and if I'm going to be sleeping on it for the next forty years I thought I'd buy a new one when I'm down south this week." He patted the bed beside him. "Come see for yourself." He smiled at her.

Mary shook her head "No, I do not need to". Then she surprised Matthew, and herself, by turning off the light.

In the very few minutes it took their eyes to adjust to the pale light of the gibbous moon they did not say anything to each other.

Mary started walking past the foot of the bed. Matthew thought she was going to climb onto the bed beside him but she did not. She walked over to the other door. The one that lead to the connecting closet that lead to her bedroom. She opened that door and then turned to him.

"If you are worried about your sleeping comfort for the next forty years you had better test the mattress in here" and she nodded towards the bed in the other bedroom, her bedroom. Then she went though.

Matthew was on his feet before he knew it. He had to restrain his body from running after her. He walked through the closet and then stopped in the doorway to her bedroom. She had her back to him. As he watched she took off her robe and threw it on a chair, then she bent over and pulled back the covers and got into bed. He licked his lips. He knew he was in shadow so she could not clearly see him but still she smiled at him. He could see the wet glint of her teeth in the moonlight. She patted the bed on the other side of her.

"Come hither" When he did not move she laughed "You know I have always wanted to say that and now I have." She patted the bed again.

Matthew wanted to run and jump on the bed. Take her in his arms. Smother her with kisses. Make her his. But.. but he remembered what she had confided in him last week in Holyhead. She was frightened of doing what he so much wanted to do right now. And he feared, after the horrible day they had already shared, that to spring 'it' on her now could do their marriage irreparable harm. He daren't take the chance. Which was a problem. Because his desire for her was already rampant.

In a strangled voice he managed to say "Actually I prefer the side you're on".

"I can move over."

Matthew almost could not stand it as he watched Mary undulate to the middle of the bed, just to the middle, no further, and stop. She patted the bed in front of her.

Matthew started towards the bed taking off his robe as he did in such a way as to hide his front from Mary. He threw the robe on the chair and turned so he could back up to the bed. He sat down and stayed there. He did not lay down.

"What is the matter?" asked Mary. Matthew startled when she started to rub his back.

"Nothing"

"Hmm" she replied and then she slid her hand under the bottom of his pyjama top and started rubbing his bare back. It did not take her long to find his network of scars. "Are these..."

"From my last crash, the one where it looked like I was going to be paralysed."

"Do they still hurt?"

"Not really, I just get twinges when the weather changes or I try to lift something too heavy." Mary's caresses were not helping his physiological condition.

"Let me see. Turn the light on."

"No, no. Next week you can see. Not tonight"

Mary put her hand on Matthew's shoulder pulled. "Lay down"

"Ah .. there's something else." Matthew tried to think of a way to tell her he couldn't lay with her that wasn't embarrassing and was coming up with nothing until he remembered that particular medical book of his father's. He had pored over the black and white illustrations, which really didn't do justice to their subjects, over several nights until his mother had discovered him and taken it away. Now that had been really embarrassing. But some of the text was coming back to him "Ah ...I don't know if I should ...you see my ah..corpus cavernosum is tumescent right now". He should have known that she would have questions.

"And what is that in layman's terms Dr. Crawley?"

"Ah it's a male thing ..kind of condition ah ..like ah ...you know how women have monthly ah..courses?" It's not at all like that he thought bbut what could he say.

"Yes, I am a woman after all. So is it painful?"

"No, not always." It will be tonight he thought.

"So do you get it every month?"

"It comes and goes. There's no cycle."

"Is there anything I can do? Can I rub it? If it itches maybe I could scratch it."

Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh yes, yes, yes! "Not tonight thank you. Maybe next time." He could tell Mary had sat up. She was running her hands over his whole back, he could feel her breath on this neck. "Look I think I could get comfortable if I laid on my side facing out. We could lay back to back and talk."

They lay on their respective pillows each facing out, with about a foot of space between them. They both knew they needed to talk but neither could start, or even knew how to.

As she lay there Mary felt her aggravation with Matthew growing. Where was it coming from? Moments before, as she was rubbing his back, she had been enveloped in a warm peaceful feeling but as soon they had moved apart the chill had come rushing in. Now it was as if they were on separate icebergs, drifting apart. She thought ... could it be? It was worth a try. She started sliding towards Matthew until her back was smack up against his.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cold"

"Well you're pushing me off the bed."

"I will move back to the middle but you have to follow me."

"OK"

They slide over until they were in the middle, touching back to back. The pillow situation was not to Mary's satisfaction.

"My head is falling off the end of my pillow. We have to share a pillow."

Instead of arguing Matthew told her "Pull your pillow out of the way and I'll push mine over" She did and he did. "Better now?"

"Yes, very much so" Mary revelled in the scent of Matthew on the pillow. Grannie had told her pillow talk was the best talk and she was going to find out. "About the separate bedrooms..."

"Yes?" Matthew drawled out.

"Our kind are expected to maintain separate bedrooms..."

"Our kind?"

"Yes, your Lordship, our kind. But nothing says we have to actually use them."

"You'd sleep with me every night?"

Every night. Always. Forever. "Every night we are under the same roof."

"What if one of us is sick?"

"Sleeping together will be a comfort."

"What if you're angry at me?"

Mary did not answer right away. She put her hand on his hip. He grabbed it to make sure it could not go any further.

"When we fight, and we will fight, we will we talk it out, even if it takes all night. We will not shun each other. We will not go to bed mad. And when we have talked it out we will go to bed. Together."

Matthew smiled. Exactly what Grannie had told him. Wait a minute – had Grannie told Mary to get in bed with him the same way she had told him to get in bed with Mary? Why the old...

Mary added "There is one more thing though - if we are always going to sleep together I do not want you ever coming to bed stinking of another woman."

"Never, ever." He squeezed her hand. "Unless...one of our daughters poops on me." They both laughed.

Mary surprised Matthew by taking her hand out of his grasp and turning over. She put her arm between his arm and chest and pulled herself to him so her front was smack up against his back. She put her hand between the buttons on his pyjama top and started tracing circles on his bare chest.

"What are you doing?" Matthew had meant to say the words in a deep authoritative voice so Mary would quit but they came out more in the mode of a breathless squeak. The debate raging within him was winding down with the 'More please, preferably a little lower' side prevailing over the 'A proper gentleman would be heading back to his bedroom right now' one.

Focused as she was on getting Matthew into bed to talk, and talk was all she intended to do, yes, all she intended, it took Mary a while to realize that the act of running her fingers over Matthew's chest, which gave her such a warm feeling in her loins was also having a similar effect on him and she was this close "" to pouring petrol on a fire. And as for that 'male condition' he was hiding from her... well she suspected that if she started moving her hand south his belly button was not the only thing she was going to find. What to do? She wanted.. but she was afraid ... could she trust him...she ached for...take a chance...

"Matthew?"

"Yes"

"Do you remember what I told you the last time we shared a bedroom?" She could feel him tense up.

"Yes, say no more. I'll go back to..." and he started to sit up.

Mary grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backward. He landed on his back and she crawled up onto his chest. She put her face in his. "No you will not. I told you I was afraid of doing it and I still am...a little. But if you can promise me you will stop if I say 'no' I would like to get better acquainted with you if you know what I mean."

Matthew's eyes glittered. "Yes, I promise"

And they kissed and Mary got on top of him and ground down and his hand slipped under the hem of her... and the moon went behind a cloud...

_Gentle Reader, sufficieth to say our protagonists got thoroughly acquainted without any negativity being expressed. There is no need to delve into the mechanics of such acquaintance, the particulars of which would be familiar to any reader who has played a game of baseball or two in the back seat of a motorized conveyance. The only notable departure from the norm would be the disappearance of Matthew's pyjamas and Mary's nightgown the next morning * much to the befuddlement of both Molesley and Anna respectively (and separately, they did not compare notes). _

_* Things got a little messy, three times in fact. _


	52. Chapter 52

**Previously: And they kissed and Mary got on top of him and ground down and his hand slipped under the hem of her... and the moon went behind a cloud...**

Thursday, October 14, 1920

On the road between London and Downton

As he drove north Matthew sang:

_It's a long way to Downton Abbey, _

_It's a long way to go. _

_It's a long way to Downton Abbey _

_To the sweetest girl I know! _

_Goodbye, Piccadilly, _

_Farewell, Leicester Square! _

_It's a long long way to Downton Abbey, _

_But my heart's right there_.

A herd of cows watched as he sped past.

He called out to them: "Every one join in!"

He sang a verse they had sang in the war:

_That's the wrong way to tickle Mary, _

_That's the wrong way to kiss. _

_Don't you know that over here, lad _

_They like it best like this. _

_Hooray pour Les Français _

_Farewell Angleterre. _

_I didn't know how to tickle Mary, _

_But I learnt how over there._

About a mile out of Meryton Matthew opened up the throttle. He was roaring round a corner when he saw them ahead of him on the road.

Time s~l~o~w~e~d d~~o~~~w~~~~~n...

_It's a long way to Downton Abbey, _

Two little girls running. They stop as they see him. They stare at him, mouths open.

_It's a long way to go. _

No time to brake. Hard hard left on the steering wheel.

_It's a long way to Downton Abbey _

The rear end breaks loose. Catches it. Waits for the thud. Nothing. Missed.

_To the sweetest girl I know! _

Heading off road straight for a row of trees. Brakes useless. No gap wide enough.

_Goodbye, Piccadilly,_

Pick a tree, any tree. The one on the left.

_Farewell, Leicester Square! _

Lord, for what I am about to receive... Hands off the steering wheel.

_It's a long long way to _ _

-0-

The old bird returned to the perch from which it had been disturbed.

It considered the scene below.

"Never fear" misquoth the Raven. "Never fear."


	53. Chapter 53

_A/N: People, people. This is a romantic comedy, not one of those drama/angst/hurt/OMG he killed them all stories. All will be resolved saisfactorily. In the meantime: stay calm and carry on._

**Previously: Lord, for what I am about to receive... Hands off the steering wheel.**

_**It's a long long way to _... **_

**The old bird returned to the perch from which it had been disturbed.**

**It considered the scene below.**

"**Never fear" misquoth the Raven. "Never fear."**

As the afternoon wore on Mary's heart strings were stretched tighter and tighter. She knew that Matthew was not due until five at the earliest. There was no way he could be there earlier but still.

Where was he?

At four she was having tea with Violet, Edith and Bert. They were discussing where their guests would stay, or rather, those three were. She was fretting. Even though the Abbey had more room and a bigger staff Edith and Bert insisted his family would all stay at Locksley Hall. Bert assured her that she did not want the horde of underage barbarians which his nieces and nephews comprised sacking the place. She gave him a faint smile but could not muster the energy to protest. Nor could she object when her Grannie declared that Mrs. Hudson would stay with her. She began to pant. She could not catch her breath.

Where was he?

At ten past four the keening inside her mind began to crescendo. She shuddered as a E major chord vibrated through her soul. She dropped her tea cup. She slumped forward. Bert caught her before she hit the floor.

-0-

"Lady Mary is resting comfortably. I have given her a sleeping draught; she should sleep the clock around." Dr. Clarkson advised.

"Why did she faint?" Edith asked.

"On first examination there does not appear to be any underlying medical condition. I would like to run a full battery of tests as soon as possible to see if there is something. But from what her maid has told me I would say it is exhaustion. She has apparently not been sleeping well this past week, anxious no doubt about her forthcoming nuptials. I will check in tomorrow morning but I think you will find her much better after a full night's rest."

"Could she be with child?" Violet asked.

"Grannie!" Edith glared. Bert turned away embarrassed.

"If she is, it is very early days, her maid indicated that nature took its normal course three weeks ago. I do not think it is a factor."

-0-

Bert walked away from the great house out onto the lawn. He stared at the eastern sky. The full moon was rising. In the war, when a pilot was overdue, they watched the eastern sky until they knew he wouldn't have any petrol left with which to fly. Matthew was two hours overdue. Where was he?

He could have had a mechanical breakdown, a flat tire, something like that. But he would have let them know. He hadn't. In the war downed pilots were under strict orders to contact their home base as soon as possible. If they didn't they were presumed dead, dying or captured. Bert's chest ached. Where are you my friend? A tear rolled down his cheek.

-0-

Constable Nobbs was an unfortunate choice as the bearer of bed news although it could be said he was the manifestation of bad news. And as for unfortunate choices there was only really one, when the Hertfordshire Constabulary choose to take Nobbs on strength; everything thereafter was a natural, if unforeseen, consequence.

Sergeant Colon had been charged with delivering the bad news. But Fred Colon has plans. Tonight was bubble and squeak night and with a little luck and a couple of bottles of stout it was slap and tickle night as well. So he delegated. To Nobby Nobbs. Who forgot until half past nine.

Cst. Nobbs sat at Colon's desk and pushed aside the sergeant's papers preparatory to unwrapping his sausage in a bun. He noticed the message the Colon had written out for him He looked at the message. He looked at the sausage. He sighed, better to get the message out of the way, it concerned an Earl after all. Even after the passage of the Parliament Act (Nobbs did read the newspapers in which his meals came wrapped) he suspected an Earl could inflict serious damage on a Constable.

It took the operator a long time to make the long distance connection to Downton Abbey. Nobbs decided to eat. It would not take long, once one started eating one of Dibbler's sausages it was best to get it down quickly, before one's gag reflex had second thoughts. In mid chew the operator connected him.

Having a sausage in a bun in one hand and the telephone receiver in the other, Nobbs put down the receiver and picked up up the transmitter. He started yelling into the mouthpiece (Yorkshire was a long way away) but just then Lance-Constable Bluejohn called across the watch room that there was a fracas at the Mended Drum and to get a move on. Nobbs dearly loved a fracas. As a fan of fisticuffs he would watch, only getting directly involved as a matter of self defence, drinking pints abandoned by the participants (they would only be split anyway) and then, when they were done fracasing, arresting the survivors. He hurried through the rest of the message and the sausage and hung up.

-0-

This is the verbatim telephone message Carson received:

"Hello, this is Constable {chomp chomp}shire Constabulary. The Earl of {chew, chew} was in a fracas! {gag, gulp, gulp} accident this afternoon. He {munch, munch, cough, cough, teeth suck}with Mrs. Collins. Bye "

-0-

Violet went up to take a last look in on Mary before Edith and Bert took her back to the Dower House. They were going to drop her at the Dower House and then go to the hospital. Bert thought that there might be a hospital directory there. They would then bring it back to Abbey so they could start telephoning every hospital between Downton and London. Maybe they would find Matthew. Maybe they would find Mrs. Collins and who she was to him.

Anna gave her a small smile and shook her head. No change. Violet reached down and stroked Mary's cheek. "Never fear" whispered Violet "never fear."

Neither Violet nor Anna noticed that a small black iridescent feather detached itself from Violet's hat and drifted down onto Mary's bed.


	54. Chapter 54

_A/N: It is lot of every hack writer that sooner or later a bucket of cold cold criticism will be dumped on the head of said hack writer by a reviewer. No sooner had that happened in the present case when your writer was handed a warm towel and a mug of hot chocolate by some angels masquerading as reviewers. The kind words of those reviewers, and those who preceded them, are greatly appreciated ._

**Previously: Violet went up to take a last look in on Mary before Edith and Bert took her back to the Dower House. They were going to drop her at the Dower House and then go to the hospital. Bert thought that there might be a hospital directory there. They would then bring it back to Abbey so they could start telephoning every hospital between Downton and London.**

**Anna gave her a small smile and shook her head. No change. Violet reached down and stroked Mary's cheek. "Never fear" whispered Violet "never fear."**

**Neither Violet nor Anna noticed that a small black iridescent feather detached itself from Violet's hat and drifted down onto Mary's bed. **

Friday, October 15, 1920

Longbourn Farm

Hertfordshire

Matthew opened his eyes.

He wasn't in a hospital. He was sure of that. He had been in enough hospitals, more than enough really, to know the difference. This room did not have that distinctive astringent odour of pain overlaid with disinfectant. There was none of that dull aching hubbub of a hospital.

Nor was he in a hotel. This was not an impersonal room interchangeable with a thousand others. In the dim light of the early light of the predawn he could make out the outline of knickknacks on top of the bureau opposite the bed. This was someone's bedroom. He was in a home.

Matthew closed his eyes.

And dreamt.

Of flying through a cerulean sky. Of sudden brutal action. Of crashing into a great oak tree. Of being flung from an inferno into a mire of manure. Of bitter regret at a curse not broken, a life not lived. Of being resurrected from the Slough of Despond by a host of angels. Of being bathed and anointed with balm. Of being touched by a healer. Of a ginger haired lady holding a little baby boy leading him to a dark haired lady holding the hand of a little girl. Of an elderly Pallas opening a door onto the light and motioning him through. Of the benediction of 'never fear'. Of following a black bird through the door.

Matthew opened his eyes.

He heard giggles. Then he felt himself being poked. Twice. Two little pokes in the shoulder. He turned his head. There were two little girls standing by the bed, giggling. The same two little girls.

"Boo" he said.

The two little girls shrieked. And shrieking still ran out of the bedroom and down the hall.

-0-

A woman came into the bedroom. A tired woman of mid age or perhaps a young woman suffering the chronic fatigue of too much reality with little hope of respite. Still she smiled at Matthew.

"I apologize for my daughters waking you so, your Lordship. They had been given strict orders to leave you be."

"They are little angels. I was about to get up anyway" Matthew smiled back.

"It is a terrible mistake to think little children are angels. One only someone who was not a parent could make. Little children can just as easily be devils" she laughed.

"I will keep that in mind. I'm getting married on Saturday and will thus acquire a daughter of my own. Although I must say that so far she has just exhibited angelic tendencies." Matthew frowned. "What day is it. Mrs...?"

"Friday, the 15th so you haven't missed your wedding yet. And I must also apologize Lord Grantham for being so rude in not introducing myself sooner. I am Mrs. Collins. You are at my husband's farm, Longbourn, just outside of Meryton, in Hertfordshire."

"Pleased to meet you Ma'am. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know who I am?"

"While you were unconscious Sgt. Colon of our local constabulary went through your wallet and found your card. Speaking of which he said he would telephone your estate to let them know what had happened to you."

"I appreciate that." Matthew frowned again. "I hope they're not worrying about me."

"They shouldn't be. The sergeant was supposed to let them know that Dr. Jones thought you just had a mild concussion and just needed a night's rest to recover. Now he, the doctor that is, wants to see you this morning. I will send a message for him while you are performing your morning ablutions. There is a robe on the chair, the bathroom is two doors down on the right. A bath has been drawn for you. I've left a set of my husband's clothing there for you. You are about the same size. When you are done come downstairs for breakfast."

"But my clothes...?"

"You were flung from your automobile into a freshly fertilized field. You survived but your suit didn't."

"My suitcase?"

"It survived as well and we were able to clean it up." She smiled at him "I did look inside to see if you had a change of clothing. That prettily wrapped gift for your bride survived as well."

"I'm glad to hear that" he was glad that it hadn't come unwrapped. It embarrassed him to even contemplate having to explain the nature and significance of that gift to anyone other than Mary. And she would know anyway. "What about my auto?"

She shook her head. "A mass of burnt and twisted metal, hard to tell what it once was. Now do you think you can get up and walk on your own?"

"I think so"

"Good. I'll wait in the hall while you get up. Call out if you have any problems."

She did and he didn't.

-0-

When Matthew entered the dining room he found Mrs. Collins spoon feeding some kind of mush to a man about the same size and age as him. The man did not react to his entrance, instead maintaining a thousand yard stare Matthew recognized. Shell Shock.

Mrs. Collins rose and wiped her hands on her apron. "Lord Grantham, this is my husband, Mr. Collins".

By reflex Matthew extended his right hand and started to say 'pleased to meet..' but dropped his hand and allowed his voice to taper off when he saw Mrs. Collins shake her head.

"Lord Grantham please take a seat and have some breakfast." She indicated a place setting in the middle of the table. "Hush girls!"

The two little girls were seated at the other end of the table, trying to stifle giggles with jam smeared hands. Matthew winked at them. The wave of giggles this triggered spread jam from their bangs to their chins. Matthew felt a pang of guilt when they were remanded into the custody of Mrs. Hill in the kitchen.

Matthew and his hostess talked of nothing consequential as he finished his breakfast and she finished feeding her husband his. Matthew then lingered over his tea as she removed her husband to the drawing room where, as she told Matthew, her husband would sit until lunch with an old cat snoozing on his lap.

As he waited for Mrs. Collins to return he considered the nature of his indebtedness to her. She and Mr. and Mrs. Hill, she had said that they were her only servants, had rescued him from the wreck, cleaned him up (he almost blushed at the thought of how that been accomplished), had him examined by a doctor, provided him with nursing care (he had a recollection of being awoken every few hours), clothed him and fed him. He was prepared to give her his heartfelt thanks and was wondering how to get her to accept some compensation, which he knew, pursuant to the law of hospitality and her pride, she would refuse.

She surprised him.

When she returned and had poured herself a cup of tea he tendered his thanks and made his pro forma offer and she had accepted the thanks but not the compensation she said "There is one thing you can do for me..and women like me..."

"Which is?" Matthew was intrigued.

"My husband's farm is entailed to the next male in line. Since we only have the two girls when my husband is gone, and I should perhaps mention that in addition to his ..ah..mental state, my husband was gassed and his lungs are poor; when he is gone the farm will pass to his brother. When my husband came back from the war as he is his brother tried to push into my husband's place, in all respects, if you know what I mean, and I threw him out. As a consequence of 'my ungrateful attitude' as he puts it, my brother-in-law has threatened to turn my daughters and I out into the hedgerows as soon as my husband dies." She held up her hand when Matthew went to interrupt. "Which he can do because of the entail. You are a member of the House of Lords are you not?"

"Yes although I haven't actually sat there yet. I just inherited the title this year and so the next session will be my first."

"I have joined a small group of women seeking the abolition of all entails. The Lord Chancellor has written us a letter assuring us that he will be bringing forward an act in Parliament to do just that. I am asking you, if you are able, to support such act when it comes up in the House of Lords."

Damn all entails Matthew thought. He had meant to spend his time in the Lords championing the RAF but now he would have two causes. "I will .. provided you agree to two conditions..."

"Which are?" she asked.

Matthew took one of his cards out of his wallet and handed it to her. "The first is that if it should ever come to pass that you are about to take up residence in an hedgerow you promise you will contact me."

She considered his countenance, he was sincere. She was grateful for his concern. "I promise."

"Good. If you will give me a pen and a sheet of paper I am going to transfer ownership of the wreckage of my automobile to you. A scrap metal dealer should pay you more than a few pounds for it. My second condition is that you will spent the proceeds on something frivolous for you and those two little angels of yours."

"If you insist"

"I do"

She smiled at him. "In that case I promise"

-0-

After breakfast Dr. Jones attended at Longbourn and after examining him pronounced Matthew fit to travel, if not operate heavy machinery. After bidding Mrs. Collins and her daughters good-bye Matthew caught a ride with the doctor to the Meryton railway station.

As they drove along Matthew indicated to the doctor that he would like to pay his medical bill. When the doctor demurred, saying he had an arrangement with Mrs. Collins, Matthew looked at him askance.

"I have a high regard for Mrs. Collins, I am greatly indebted to her." Matthew said.

Reacting to Matthew's tone the doctor flushed. "I too have a great regard for Mrs. Collins. I assure that I have never, and will never, act improperly towards her. Our arrangement is one of barter if you will. I provide medical services to her family and in return I receive produce from the farm, my clothing is laundered and I dine with them once a week. My intentions are honourable."

There was something about the way Dr. Jones said the word 'intentions'. "And when the inevitable event occurs...?" Matthew asked.

"Mrs. Collins and her daughters will not have to worry about hedgerows."

"You will wait until the apple falls from the tree, you will not be tempted to shake the tree?"

Dr. Jones turned and glared at Matthew "Certainly not!"

Matthew pointed out the windscreen "Keep your eyes on the road. Don't be offended, even though I have known the lady for less than a day I feel as if she were a sister to me and thus it is natural I should feel a brotherly concern towards her."

Matthew took some bank notes out of his wallet and placed them in the auto's glove box.

"What are you doing?" the doctor asked.

"Settling my account, it would be impractical to ship you turnips from Yorkshire." *

-0-

Friday, October 15, 1920

Downton Abbey

Yorkshire

Meanwhile...

Edith and Bert burst into the breakfast room.

Edith was excited. "Mary, we found Matthew. He is in Hertfordshire. He was in a motor vehicle accident. We know where he is. Come on let's go get him."

Mary looked up from where she was sitting at the table with Sybil. She had been trying to feed Sybil some toast. They both had jam on their hands and faces. "There is no need, he is on his way home."

Edith looked at her. "Did he telephone?"

"No."

"Did he send a telegram?" #

"No."

Edith looked puzzled. She looked at Carson. He just shook his head at her. She looked at Bert. He just shrugged. She looked back at Mary who smiled at her.

"Have you and Bert had breakfast yet?"

-0-

If two words could be uttered together with such happy force that they would meld those words would be 'Matthew' and 'Papa' when later that afternoon Carson announced the safe arrival home of Lord Grantham.

"PaMatPathew!"

"MatPathewPa!"

_* The Law of Property Act, which outlawed all entails, came into force on January 1, 1926. Mr. Collins died four months later and Mrs. Collins inherited Longbourn Farm instead of her brother-in-law. A year later she married Dr. Jones and they... well that is a story for another AU. _

_# Matthew had sent a telegram from Meryton advising Mary that he was on the way home. The delivery of the telegram to Downton Abbey was delayed by a confluence of force majeure events too bizarre to detail with any hope of convincing a reader of their veracity. Sufficieth to say that by the time the telegram was delivered it was of archival interest only. _


	55. Chapter 55

Previously: If two words could be uttered together with such force and happiness that they would be melded those words would be 'Matthew' and 'Papa' when later that afternoon Carson announced the safe arrival home of Lord Grantham.

Saturday, October 16, 1920

Downton Abbey

Yorkshire

The wedding was, in the opinion of Reverend Travis, a farce.

He had presided over the baptisms of all three Crawley daughters and he had anticipated presiding over their weddings as well (although he had a sneaking suspicion that the Archbishop would find some excuse to muscle his way in if nobility were to be involved). But the middle one had eloped and married in a godless Registry office. Without the blessing of the Church she was no better than a fornicator. The youngest, that Jezebel, had eloped with a papist and then compounded her sin by marrying in a papist church! Well she had found that the wages of sin is death and the eternal damnation the just consequence. Then there was the oldest, the harlot. It had never ceased to amaze him how for the past eight years she had sat in the family pew, all prim and demure, without any shame at all for her debaucheries. Oh he had longed to drive her from the Temple but had been forestalled from doing so by the implacable will of the Dowager Countess. All that was keeping him from blissful retirement was the hope he might some day preside over that old crow's funeral.

So he had presided over the marriages of the harlot to the faux Earl and the fornicator to the tin man. Conducted pursuant to special licences, no banns having been read. Conducted without the special touches, flowers, decorations and other such fripperies which make weddings such a spectacle. Conducted in the absence of any distinguished guests, nay any guests at all other than the dowdy relatives of the tin man and a few servants from the Abbey. Conducted without any enhancements to the bare bones of the ceremony set down in the Book of Common Prayer. Conducted over the incessant yammering of that papist spawn the bridal parties called the flower girl and indulged contrary to the injunction that 'a child should be seen and not heard'. Conducted during a torrential down pour, even the Heavens had not been impressed. Conducted under the beady gaze of the Dowager Countess.

What a farce.

Reverend Travis was glad he had begged off attending the wedding breakfast.

-0-

The wedding breakfast was brilliant with nary a raisin in evidence. Mrs. Patmore and Mrs. Mason had outdone themselves.

It was served buffet style given the number of children in attendance and the shortage of servers, there being only two footman, Carson having been taken off the board the previous night by Lord Grantham.

The night before, after the wedding rehearsal, walking back from the church, Matthew had said to Carson: "Tomorrow you and your lady are our guests" and then walked on.

Stunned by the two different implications in that short sentence Carson had stopped. He then hurried to catch back up to his master "But your Lordship, tomorrow I have to..."

"Guests" Matthew said and kept on walking.

This time Carson kept up as he thought. Being a guest must mean he wasn't supposed to work, or he supposed, be caught working. But what was meant by 'your lady'? He had no lady. He decided to chance one more sip out of the Delphic pool. "Your Lordship mentioned 'your lady'...?"

"Mrs. Hughes" was the response.

Carson stopped again. "Mrs. Hughes?"

Matthew kept on walking but as he did he said over his shoulder "I expect you will do what is proper by her".

Carson stared at the Earl's back. Had he just been told to marry Mrs. Hughes? He could hear her lilting voice as she walked up with Anna. He waited for her.

-0-

There was only one, small, insignificant, only noticed by a few, incident which almost marred the usual and expected round of toasts and speeches following the conclusion of the wedding breakfast. The children, having becoming bored as children do on such occasions, had gone to the far end of the room and were playing a relatively quiet game of 'What time is it Mr. Wolf?'. Sybil had toddled after her honourary cousins with the hope of joining in the fun of the big kids. When the inevitable happened and Mr. Wolf declared it was dinnertime the other children scattered and Sybil was mowed down. She sat on her bottom and wailed.

Mary had been watching this and she started to explode off her chair with the intent of putting the fear of Aunt Mary into those little hellions who had abused her precious little one. She was restrained by Matthew, whose fighter pilot reflexes were much faster than her lady of the manor ones.

"Watch" he told her and pointed. A little boy, maybe five or six, went up to Sybil, squatted down and started talking to her. They could not hear what he said but Sybil quit crying. The little boy helped her up and then, taking her by the hand, lead her towards the game. "That's Sean Thornton, he's a good kid, he'll take care of Sybil". Matthew smiled at Mary "You've have to give Sybil a little slack or how else is she going to ever learn how to fall off a horse or out of a tree or..."

"But..but she might get hurt" Mary protested.

"And Mama can't always be there" Matthew said and then, forgetting how many people were about, kissed her. This generated assorted whistles and catcalls.

Bert then stood and invited everyone to adjourn to the ballroom.

-0-

In the ballroom Bert invited the guests to take seats in front of the stage where the dance band would usually sit.

"It is a Hastings family tradition of doubtful antiquity that at an event such as this the guests will provide the entertainment. Everyone the room must participate" here he pointed to the back of the room. "Even the footmen. The children will start."

While the children, including Sybil, were gathering on the stage Mary confronted Matthew "Did you know about this?"

"Yes" he patted her arm "It's OK, I've got it under control."

Mary glared at him, but before she could blast him he put his finger to his lips "Shh" and pointed at the stage.

The children were in two lines, the littlest ones, including Sybil, Sean beside her, were on their hands and knees in front, with the bigger ones behind. Emma, Bert's oldest sister, started playing the piano.

The oldest girl sang *:

_I love my little cat, I do  
Its coat is oh so warm  
It comes with me each day to school  
And sits upon the form  
When teacher says "why do you bring  
That little pet of yours?"  
I tell her that I bring my cat  
Along with me because_

The rest of the big children joined in the chorus with the little ones in front, including Sybil, contributing the canine sound effects:

_Daddy wouldn't buy me a bow wow bow wow!  
Daddy wouldn't buy me a bow-wow! bow wow!  
I've got a little cat  
And I'm very fond of that  
But I'd rather have a bow-wow  
Wow, wow, wow, wow_

When they had finished and received their enthusiastic accolades the children sat down on the floor in front of the stage. Sybil toddled towards Mary and Matthew bow wowing as she did but when Mary went to pick her up she veeered off and went and sat with the other children, beside Sean. When Mary frowned Matthew laughed at her.

The Hastings sisters then sang:

_Now, If I were a Countess and had a lot of money,  
I'd give it to the boy that's going to marry me.  
But I haven't got a penny, so we'll live on love and kisses,  
And be just as happy as the birds on the tree._

_The boy I love is up in the gallery, _

_The boy I love is looking now at me, _

_There he is, can't you see, waving his handkerchief, _

_As merry as a robin that sings on a tree._

When their wives finished the Hastings sons-in-law then responded with:

_Jeramiah Jones, a lady's man was he,  
Every pretty girl he liked to spoon  
Till he found a wife and down beside the sea  
Went to Margate for the honeymoon;  
But when he strolled along the promenade  
With his little wife just newly wed,  
He got an awful scare when someone strolling there,  
Came up to him and winked and said:_

_Hello! Hello! Who's your lady friend?  
Who's the little girlie by your side?  
I've seen you with a girl or two  
Oh! Oh! Oh! I am surprised at you;  
Hello! Hello! Stop your little games  
Don't you think your ways you ought to mend?  
It isn't the girl I saw you with at Brighton  
Who, who, who's your lady friend?_

Whereupon their wives chased them off the stage and around the ballroom with much waving of fists until they were caught and after miming great shows of contrition were forgiven.

Bert then called Anna up to the stage and tied a blindfold over her eyes. When the music began she started to sway in a coquettish manner. She put her hand to her mouth like she was pondering something. When Moseley appeared at stage left and began to sing she turned towards him.

_I am dreaming Dear of you, day by day_

_Dreaming when the skies are blue, When they're gray; _

_When the silv'ry moonlight gleams, Still I wander on in dreams,_

_In a land of love, it seems, Just with you. _

Then Alfred sang from stage right and Anna turned to him.

_Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you. _

_Let me hear you whisper that you love me too. _

_Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true. _

_Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you._

Anna looked left and right in tennis match fashion considering her two swains and then Harper stepped onto the stage, knelt in front of her and sang:

_Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you. _

_Let me hear you whisper that you love me too. _

_Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true. _

_Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you._

Anna took off her blindfold, smiled at Harper and extended her hand. Harper kissed it and then escorted her off the stage under the jealous glares of Alfred (feigned) and Molesley (real).

The Dowager Countess and Mrs. Hudson were next up although they were delayed by a small disagreement.

"I am not making a fool of myself up on that stage Gytha."

"And why should you be any different Esme?"

"I told you I go by Violet now. And I am not going on that stage"

"Well as I see it, Esmerelda Violet, you have three choices: you can sing the song I chose; you can sing your old favourite 'The wizard's staff has a knob on the end' bowdlerized for the children of course; or you can sit here"

Violet smiled in triumph. She would sit.

But Mrs. Hudson continued "while I get up on the stage and recite a comic monologue about a young girl who was supposedly kidnapped by gypsies but it turned out the gypsies had to pay the girl's parents a ransom before the parents would take the girl back. Your call".

Violet sighed in defeat. Bert had to help her up onto the stage.

Mrs. Hudson smiled at the crowd and sang:

_When I wed my husband, I thought it jolly fine,  
Told me all my life that I should have the best of wine,  
But on me, for champagne, he's never spent a quid,  
The only wine that I get is the whining of the kid.  
It ain't fair, no fare for the train have I,  
I'll have to walk I haven't got a cent,  
I'm fifty mile away from home but when I do get there,  
I'll take a lodger in to pay the rent._

Violet frowned at the audience and half sang and half recited:

___It ain't all honey and it ain't all jam,  
Pushing round the houses, a three wheel 'pram',  
All on my lonesome, not a bite to eat,  
Walking about on my poor old feet.  
My old man, If I could find him,  
A lesson I would give,  
Poor old me, I haven't got a key,  
And I don't know where I live._

They roared.

Bert waited until the applause and the calls for encores had died down before announcing "We'd like to slow things down for a moment in memory of those who are no longer with us. Seamus please come up here."

Seamus, who was Sean's father, had a beautiful tenor voice.

_Oh, Sybil dear, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
From glen to glen, and down the mountain side  
The summer's gone, and all the flow'rs are dying  
'Tis you, 'tis you have gone and I must abide._

_But come ye back when summer's in the meadow  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow  
'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow  
Oh, Sybil dear, oh, Sybil dear, I love you so._

_And if you come, and all the flowers are dying  
If I am dead, as dead I well may be  
I pray you'll find the place where I am lying  
And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me_

_And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me  
And all my grave will warm and sweeter be  
And then you'll kneel and whisper that you love me  
And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me._

Little Sybil could not understand why her Mama and Auntie were crying and she came over to comfort them. They swept her up in their hug.

After a brief intermission Bert took to the stage once again. "We have a special treat for you tonight ladies and gentlemen! Direct from the West End by way of Ripon the better half of the Two Charlies – welcome Charlie Carson!"

Carson startled. Who had betrayed him? He was going to out and out refuse until he caught the Dowager Countess' eye. She pointed at the stage. If she could do it he could do it. He had been trumped. Mrs. Hughes stood up and took him by the hand. She lead him to the stage.

Moseley and Alfred stood on the stage holding up the ends of two sheets which had been stitched together. A professional was entitled to a curtain. Mrs. Hughes and Carson went behind it.

Mrs. Hughes took out the props out of a box and showed them to Carson. He looked at them, he knew what song they portended, and then at her.

"You're in on this?"

She blushed and looked down. "It was the only way I could get out of performing. I'm sorry." She started to tear up.

He took her in his arms. "Do not fret, if Lady Grantham can get through it I imagine I can too." The things you do for love he thought.

She smiled at him. "Do you need to look at the lyrics?"

"I shouldn't think so, I've sang it a thousand times. What I forget I can improvise."

Mrs. Hughes helped him into his costume and then got off the stage. Carson nodded at Emma and she started to play. Moseley and Alfred dropped the curtain.

There was a stunned silence from the audience broken by a child's voice "Mama, why has that man got a dress on?" and followed by several wolf whistles. Carson danced a little jig as he sang:

_I'm very, very fond of ruins, ruins I love to scan  
You'd say I'm very fond of ruins if you saw my old man  
I went out in the country for a stroll the other day  
I love to study history and pubs along the way  
I came across an Abbey that was crumbled all to bits  
It looked a relic of a bye-gone day  
A gentleman said, "What is this?" I said, "Excuse me, Sir_

_I'll tell you all about it if I may.  
_

___It's one of the ruins that Cromwell knocked about a bit  
One that Oliver Cromwell knocked about a bit  
In the gay old days there used to be some doings  
No wonder that the poor old Abbey went to ruins  
Those who've studied history sing and shout of it  
And you can bet your life that isn't a doubt of it  
Outside Downton Abbey last Saturday night  
I was one of the ruins Cromwell knocked about a bit._

Carson took several bows but refused all calls for encores. After divesting himself of his dress, wig and rolling down the legs of his slacks he took his seat beside Mrs. Hughes. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

Bert placed a chair on the stage. He called Edith up to join him and had her sit down. He then knelt down in front of her and took her hand. He sang:

_Edith, Edith, give me your answer, do, _

_I'm half crazy all for the love of you. _

_It won't be a stylish marriage, _

_I can't afford a carriage, _

_But you'd look sweet upon the seat _

_Of a bicycle built for two._

Edith replied:

_Bertie, Bertie, _

_Here is my answer true. _

_I can't cycle, for I get black and blue. _

_If you can't afford a carriage _

_There won't be any marriage. _

_For I'll be switched if I'll be hitched _

_On a bicycle built for two._

She dropped his hand and turned away. Everyone laughed. Bert made a great show of making up with Edith and she kissed him to everyone's approval.

After Edith returned to her seat Bert called upon the Earl and Countess of Grantham to favour them with a song.

Before Mary could protest Matthew had pulled her to her feet and was leading her to the stage. She hissed in his ear "You said you had this under control. I do not have anything prepared."

"I do, I do. Now watch your step" Matthew said as he handed her up on the stage.

Mary stared at the crowd, uncertain as what was to happen, then Emma started to play and she knew. She sang:

_Sometimes when I feel bad  
and things look blue  
I wish a pal I had... say one like you.  
Someone within my heart to build a throne  
Someone who'd never part, to call my own_

Matthew took her hand and sang:

_If you were the only girl in the world  
and I were the only boy  
Nothing else would matter in the world today  
We could go on loving in the same old way_

Together they sang:

_A garden of Eden just made for two  
With nothing to mar our joy  
I would say such wonderful things to you  
There would be such wonderful things to do  
If you were the only girl in the world  
and I were the only boy._

Sybil toddled to the stage and lifted up her hands. Matthew reached down and picked her up and the three of them kissed and bowed to the audience.

"Now for the grand finale!" Bert announced. "If any of you thought you would leave here with any dignity left at all you are about to be sorely disabused. Please pick a partner and line up on the dance floor. "

Matthew and Mary lined up together with Sybil and Sean beside them.

Emma started to play Bert called out "Everyone sing as you dance!" #

**_In the Naughty Nineties  
Ladies were so gay;  
In the Naughty Nineties,  
This how they'd play,  
Waltzing as light as a feather  
And bumping their bustles together-  
_**

**_Hands, knees, and boomps-a-daisy,  
I like a bustle that bends;  
Hands, knees, and boomps-a-daisy,  
What is a boomp between friends?  
Hands, knees, oh don't be lazy,  
Let's make the party a wow!  
Now then, hands, knees, and boomps-a-daisy,  
Turn to your partner and bow._****  
**

**_Gentlemen with whiskers,  
Twirl the ladies round,  
Hoping that each bustle's  
Fastened safe and sound.  
Grandma says boomping is shocking, oh!  
You might show an inch of your stocking.  
_**

**_Hands, knees, and boomps-a-daisy,  
I like a bustle that bends;  
Hands, knees, and boomps-a-daisy,  
What is a boomp between friends?  
Hands, knees, oh don't be lazy,  
Let's make the party a wow!  
Now then, hands, knees, and boomps-a-daisy,  
Turn to your partner and bow.  
Wow-wow!_**

-0-

When the wedding breakfast finally broke up, well past the time when it could have been called a wedding luncheon, somewhat past when it would have been a wedding tea, about when it properly would have been a wedding dinner, if it had not started eight hours before, Violet and Mrs. Hudson were driven back to the Dower House by Harper and, for some reason not clear to the old ladies, Anna.

After the young people had left Violet poured Mrs. Hudson a nocturnal libation.

Mrs. Hudson could see her friend was in a pensive mood and tried to get a rise out of her "I must say Esme you toffs certainly know how to throw a party."

Violet just ignored her and stared out the window at the waning moon.

Mrs. Hudson tried again. "Cheer up Esmerelda Violet Crawley. All's well that ends well."

"It is not over till it is over."

"It's all over except for the moaning and cries of pleasure. The curse is broken. Now try this brandy, it's not scumble, but then again, what is?"

Violet sighed. "Almost broken Gytha, it is not broken yet you know."

Mrs. Hudson snorted. "Maybe not officially yet but that curse now has no more power than a kitten's fart in a hurricane. And mark my words it'll be official by midnight if I haven't misinterpreted the looks those two newlyweds were exchanging."

Violet sniffed "But still..." and she drank.

Sometime later, after her old friend had shuffled off to bed, humming the hedgehog song as she went, Violet stared out the window. It would be nice to know for sure. She got up and wrenched the window open. I am getting too old for this sort of thing she thought.

-0-

Mary sat at her vanity playing with her necklace. She was married. It was her wedding night. She should be getting ready for bed. She looked at the bed and sighed.

Last week they had almost .. but not quite. She had been ready, she was almost sure of it, but she had not said so, and at the penultimate moment Matthew had gone back to his bedroom. And now they would have to start all over again. Would it be the same? She looked at the bed and sighed.

-0-

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door. Not the door between her bedroom and Matthew's, where she had been anticipating a knock, no, the knock was on the door to the hall. She opened it and peeked out.

Anna was standing there with a gift wrapped box.

"Anna, you are not supposed to be here, you are a guest tonight."

"I know my Lady but his Lordship gave this to Harper to give to me to give to you and we forgot" Anna handed Mary the box.

"We did, did we?" Mary said.

Anna blushed and looked down. "Yes ma'am."

"Well thank you for remembering, now run along back to..." Mary reached out and touched Anna's arm "I was glad to see you having a good time tonight, you deserve it. Good night."

"Thank you my Lady. As do you. Good night" Anna curtsied and left. Mary closed the door.

Mary shook the box. Nothing rattled. It was heavier than she thought. She smelt it. It had a curious faint odour, almost like that of the stable, but that could not be. She put the box on the bed and unwrapped it.

When she saw what was inside she frowned in shock but then she had to smile. She pulled it out of the box and shook it out. She laid it on the bed and started to undress.

-0-

With still no knock from Matthew Mary decided to push herself on him. Without knocking she went through the adjoining door to Matthew's bedroom. When he saw her he gave her a wide smile.

She twirled around for him. "Do you like it? It is the latest fashion in Paris."

"The Paris of Siberia maybe."

It was a flannel nightgown, two sizes too big, with a turtle neck top, sleeves past the base of Mary's thumbs, a bottom hem dragging on the floor, the flannel as thick as blotting paper and dyed the same eye watering plaid as the pyjamas Matthew had worn the previous week and as he was wearing this night as well. A plaid such that if Bonnie Prince Charlies' Highlanders had been clad in it 'R's would be rolled a lot farther south than they were.

Matthew took Mary's hands in his. They stared at each other, neither knowing how to say what they wanted to say.

After a time, who keeps track of the time, Mary dropped Matthew's left hand and lead him first to the hall door, where she turned out the light, and then through the adjoining door to her bedroom. She lead him to his side of the bed and then left him there while she went over and turned off her bedroom light. She went back to her side of the bed and crawled in.

In the dark Matthew could hear, but not see, Mary get into bed and he got in beside her.

They met in the middle and embraced.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Matthew asked.

Mary ignored the question. "Are we just going to lay like this?"

"Yes, for a whole month."

" I cannot. This nightgown is too hot. I am burning up."

"Well take it off."

They both out of bed on their respective sides, took off their oppressive nightwear and then climbed back into the bed. They met in the middle.

They laid in each others arms, naked.

Mary asked again. "Are we just going to lay like this?"

"Yes, for a whole month."

"A month? We will go a whole month and not do it?"

"We won't even think about it."

"How can we lay in each others' arms naked for a whole month and not even think about it?"

"Speak for yourself, I will not think of it"

"Are you sure because I can tell your body is definitely thinking about it"

"Be that as it may, we will do it when you are ready."

"You will wait for me?"

"Yes"

"You can quit waiting."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me"

-0-

The curse was broken into large pieces at 10:47 p.m. The pieces in turn were broken into smaller pieces at 11:25 p.m. The small pieces were ...

-0-

The Raven took flight from the tree outside the bedroom window. If a raven could blush it would have blushed. Having all the confirmation it headed home. It was clear that the Earl and Countess of Grantham would live happily...

"Evermore" misquoth the Raven "Evermore".

The End

_* All songs are from the music hall era although certain liberties have been taken with some of the lyrics. It is hoped that the shades of the songwriters will not be too offended._

_# If you drop the words "__boomps-a-daisy dance" into YouTube's search engine you will find a charming rendition of the dance and you will see why it was a favourite of children._

_A/N: Mr. Bennet has indicated "You have delighted us long enough. Let the other writers have time to exhibit." _

_Gentle Reader, he is correct, it is time. When a story is starting to do cross overs with Glee (hands up those who saw that coming) it has well and truly jumped the shark. Besides, the mental health authorities are closing in._

_So thank you Gentle Reader for slogging though to the end. Your patience and forbearance in the face of extreme OOCocity is greatly appreciated._

_And Gentle Reviewer, what can be said without descending into the Collinesque. Perhaps better to maintain a certain reserve and say that the reviews were 'tolerable' (while all the time thinking that was 'one fine set of reviews, the handsomest of my acquaintance!'). _

_To your chagrin you have perhaps realized that if you review a hack writer, said hack writer will not write better, only more. But too late, the cat is out of the bag and is scarpering about (subject to the success of the aforesaid mental health authorities)._

_So thank you Gentle Reader for giving a hack reader a glimpse of heaven. Almost four hundred reviews (almost is such a sad word isn't it?). Would it be too much to beg for one last review? To provide a little closure. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please ...pretty please._

_With Mary moving on in S4 are there any more M/M stories to tell? Your humble servant has been working on a M/M Opera, which is to say a jumbled mass of lust, jealousy, sex and violence precariously balanced on a preposterous plot point, but the third act keeps ending with bodies strewn all over the stage, among them the bodies of our hero and heroine. Which would not be a problem for an angstmonger but for a writer who is a congenital happyender it may be insurmountable. Time will tell, or at least hint._

_Until then, so long and thanks for all the fish._

_This story is dedicated to eyeon _


End file.
